emotional wreak, sunken heart
by beth009
Summary: Based around the current storyline of Charlie going to councelling. But before her true feelings can be determined she finds out just how much she can't be without Joey after the boat Joey is on sinks. We follow the girls as they fall again.
1. Chapter 1

Emotional wreak, sunken hearts. Chapter one.

"So Charlie, what you are saying is that moving in with your boyfriend is not an option, because you are simply not ready?"

Charlie nods slightly, trying hard to convince herself as well as the doctor. Michael sighs and shifts in his chair, leaning forward, closer to the confused woman before him and then slams his hand against the table next to him before quickly getting to his feet and saying,

"Well then Charlie, problem solved, and it only took three sessions. Money well spent." The mocking tone in his voice did not go un-noticed as Charlie slipped her head into her hands and sighed deeply, exasperated by her unwillingness to open up and finally come to a solid conclusion for her commitment phobias.

Michael walks to his desk and takes hold of his stress ball, quickly turning and throwing it in Charlie's direction while shouting, "Think fast." Charlie's head bolts up as the ball contacts her knees and pulses off in an unknown direction. Michael sighs more clearly and walks over to where the ball landed, bending down to pick it up his voice strains as he says,

"Charlie, I can not help you if you are not willing to let go and be honest about how you are feeling, you came to me, remember, which means you know you need to make some serious changes." He walks over to her, placing the stress ball into her open palm before saying,

"Times up." Charlie breaths in deeply and stands, handing the ball to her doctor who smiles and says,

"Keep it. I have plenty." Raising and walking to open the door he says, "Until next time. Oh and by the way, think about what I said about allowing me to talk to those involved in your life. It could help." He smiles again and Charlie manages a weak smile before exiting the room and making her way to her car. Sitting behind the wheel she screams at herself and clenches her fists, smashing them against the wheel she says to herself, "God what is wrong with you woman." She bites her lip and starts the car.

Back in the bay she has only just pulled up at home when she hears the screaming and shouting coming from the kitchen. Quickly adopting police woman mode she jumps from the car and sneaks to the kitchen door. The voices of Leah and Angelo erupt from inside the house as she stands and listens for a short time, wondering what an earth they could be fighting about. It didn't take long before she knew the problem and as the words flew from Leah's mouth she felt her heart pound against her rib cage and a lump shot to her throat.

"You have to tell her Angelo." Leah's voice was emotionally strained and Charlie could tell she was in shock. She heard Angelo now, calm and persuasive, "She doesn't need to know, this way she can just move on, with me." Leah replies with hate and disgust,

"I won't let you do this to her Angelo, you need to tell her." Angelo shouts, "No, I won't" Leah slams her hands down on the table and shouts, desperately trying to get through to him,

"Angelo you have to tell her that Joey's boat has sunk. You have to tell her that Joey is missing."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. So what do you wanna do?

Charlie couldn't believe what she was hearing and unable to hold herself up she slumps to the floor, tears roll down her face but she suppresses her cries, not wanting to attract the attentions of the others, not wanting Angelo to try and comfort her, not wanting him anywhere near her. Leah's voice echo's in her ears, stating over and over again,

"Joey is missing. Joey is missing."

She tries to catch her breath as she realises she needs to move, she needs to find out everything she can about Joey and the boat. She slowly gets to her feet as the voices of Leah and Angelo continue to bounce around the house. Moving quietly she makes her way to the car and breaths deep before turning the ignition. The car splutters before growling as she revved the engine, she didn't notice Angelo and Leah exit the house having heard her car. Angelo turns to Leah and says accusingly,

"Great. I bet she overheard you. No guesses where she's heading." Leah sighs heavily and runs back into the house grabbing her phone and scrolling down to find Ruby.

Charlie pulls up to the station only to be greeted by Georgina Watson who pulls her aside and says with concern in her voice,

"Angelo called and said you might be on the way, you shouldn't be here Charlie." Charlie push's Watson away before saying angry and confused,

"This has nothing to do with Angelo, a major incident has taken place and I am the senior officer here." She tries not to show how scared and hurt she is and turning to Watson she asks the question that could break her heart, fear in her voice she says,

"Are there any survivors?"

Watson looks away and says quietly, knowing what Charlie is really asking,

"There is no sign of Joey." She touches Charlie's arm lightly and says,

"I'm so sorry Charlie. Maybe you should just go home for now. I will call you the moment I know anything, I promise."

Charlie once again moves away from Watson and says, "I have a job to do." She swallows hard before Watson once again grabs her arm and says,

"No Charlie, you don't. Because of the conflict of interest Angelo is on this case. The boss thought it would be best." Watson bit her lip awaiting Charlie's response, but before anything else could be said a voice interrupted as Ruby ran towards Charlie, frantic but trying her best to hide it she says,

"Charlie! What's going on? Leah rang me but she made no sense over the phone. She said that something has happened to Joey." She sees Charlie's reaction to hearing her words and walks over, placing her arms gently around her before whispering tenderly,

"Charlie? Speak to me."

Charlie looked up at the younger girl, floods of tears make there way down her face as she opens her mouth, no words escaping, having been swallowed up by her pain. Watson touch's Ruby's arm gently and says,

"The boat Joey was on has sunk, we are unsure how it happened exactly but we are looking into it. We won't know much until we get out there. I'm sorry." She apologized before turning to Charlie and saying,

"I have to get back in. Go home Charlie and I will call you the second I have any information." Charlie opened her mouth to once again protest, but Ruby intervened,

"Georgina's right Charlie, come on." As Ruby pulls Charlie away she suddenly turns to look at Watson, who stands firm saying,

"Listen to your daughter Charlie, I promise you are first on my calling list if I hear anything. Please." She pleads once again before Ruby gently but decisively removes Charlie from outside the police station, suggesting that they walk for a while so Charlie can clear her mind a little.

Once down the beach Charlie plonked herself on the sand, head in hands and sobbing quietly. Ruby's heart broke at the sight of her mother. _Oh God, what am I supposed to say? It's going to kill her if she thinks she has lost Joey for good. _Breathing in deeply to steady herself she joins Charlie on the sand and places her arm around her shoulders saying gently,

"Charlie please. You have to talk to me." Charlie looks up into Ruby's expectant eyes and through her tears she says,

"I killed her Ruby. It's my fault she was out on that boat. If I hadn't of hurt her so badly she would be here, safe." Charlie brushes some tears from her eyes as she grabs at the sand and looks out to the sea. Ruby jumps up and blocks her view, grabbing her full attention before saying as gently but assertively as she can,

"This is not your fault Charlie. So you hurt her but you could never have known that this would happen. Charlie, what do you wanna do?" Charlie was surprised by her daughter's coolness and by the question. She answers with a question of her own,

"What do you mean, what do I want to do? I want to find Joey, I want to tell her how sorry I am and how much I…" She trailed off leaving Ruby to finish her sentence,

"You want to tell her how much you still love her?" Charlie hated that Ruby knew everything she was feeling, sometimes even before she was feeling it. Charlie knows Ruby is right but still tries her best to convince her, as clearly as she can but without even trying to look the younger girl in the eye she says,

"That's not what I was going to say Ruby. I was going to say how much I want her to be happy and how I want us to be friends." Charlie brushes more tears from her eyes before releasing her breath and saying,

"Your right Ruby, I can't just sit here." Ruby looks confused as she says, "Ok, so what are we going to do?" Charlie gets to her feet and simply says,

"I'm going into work and I'm going to get every piece of information I can, then I'm going to find Joey." Determined Charlie walks away, leaving Ruby confused but glad that finally she is ready to do something. But she can't help but think.

_What if Joey is um…..dead. _She corrects herself, not letting herself believe the worse. _I can't think like that right now. I have to be here for Charlie. Oh God please let everything be ok. Please let Joey be safe. _Looking out to the sea she closes her eyes and whispers a short prayer.


	3. Chapter 3: I'm coming with you

Chapter 3: I'm coming with you

The station is in chaos when Watson re enters, after her encounter with Charlie she has been trying to drag her mind back to the task in hand and not be bogged down by her feelings of sorrow for the heartbreak she just witnessed. She had been awaiting Angelo's return so that they could finally put together a plan of action and stop wasting time. She was confused by his absence as this was seen as a priority and he was the lead, he should be here by now, rallying his troops and organising a search of the area. Just as she was about to dial his number he swaggers through the door, looking distracted and nervous as he approaches her, looking around the station he says quietly,

"Where's Charlie?" This annoys Watson, she knows full well about his relationship with the senior but she would have though that his head could at least be in his work at a time like this. Rolling her eyes at this she says, impatiently,

"Dealt with sir. Now I really think we should consider a plan of action." He sighs and Watson gets the impression that the small matter of a sunken boat and lost lives is of small concern to him. She couldn't help but think that maybe he was the wrong person for this investigation after all, maybe it was him that wouldn't be able to think clearly, and maybe he would prefer if Joey was one of the casualties. Just then he interrupted her thoughts stating irritably,

"Yes I know constable. Alf and the team are currently sorting out the gear at the Wharf." And then he says, almost as if he had heard everything she was thinking, "My head is in the game you know, despite who may have been on board that boat." Turning to her he finishes their conversation with an abrupt tone stating,

"Get me a list of the crew."

Charlie stood at the door, hearing and seeing the interaction between Watson and Angelo; she couldn't help but admire Watson for her take on things. She was never afraid to show exactly how she feels, but managed to remain professional in the process.

_The Wharf. _Charlie thought as she backs way from the station and makes her way to her car.

Alf drags some equipment to the boat before yelling for some help to get it aboard, a colleague takes hold of the equipment and help Alf secure it to the boat. Just then loud footsteps bound towards them as Aden, looking worried and flustered makes his way to find out everything he can about the fate of his friend. He hadn't seen Joey since she left seven months ago, he had tried every day since to contact her, leaving countless messages on her mobile as well as seeking her out over the radio on board the boats he has been working on. Each time coming up empty handed. As he stands watching Alf and the team load the boat he can't help but go back to the last time he saw Joey and the heartbreak in her eyes as she said goodbye to her friend.

_Aden slowly made his way down to the small deck, noting how quiet and peaceful it was, "no wonder she comes here to think" , he thought to himself as he quietly watched his friend dangle her feet in the water and look out over the vast sea, hoping that somehow it had the answers to how she was feeling. He watched her for a while as he recalls finding out about Charlie's infidelity and desperately wanting to comfort his hurting friend. Approaching her slowly and taking his shoes and socks of he joins her. They dangled their feet in the water in silence for several moments before Joey simple laid her head against his arm. He moved slightly placing his arms around her as she silently sobbed. After a few minutes she looked up at him, her beautiful chocolate eyes bloodshot and puffy from all the tears she had cried. Just then she reached to her face and with the sleeve of her jumper she wiped the tears away, laughing sadly and shaking her head before saying, "drama, drama, drama. That's all you have had since you met me." He laughs at her uncomfortably but pulls her in for another hug while saying, "It is true Joey Collins that my life has been slightly like something from a teen soap since you entered it." Smiling warmly and looking her straight in the eyes he continues, soothing and sincere, "But I wouldn't have you any other way." She smiled at his gentleness as he says, concern written all over his face, "How are you?" _

_She sinks into herself for a brief moment before turning to him and smiling sadly, he awaited an answer, not wanting to push her. Slowly she rose from the deck and motioned for him to join her. He got to his feet and for the first time he noticed the bags behind them, catching his breath and trying to hide his sadness he goes to say something before being interrupted by Joey, who simply says,_

"_I've taken that long haul job and leave in about an hour, so" She trailed off as Aden pulled her into a big bear hug, tears forming in his eyes as he tried desperately to choke back his tears. _

Aden's thoughts were interrupted by Alf who had been shouting him for several minutes and finally decided to go to the young man, tenderly Alf says,

"Aden mate, are you alright? Was there something you wanted?" Aden snaps himself out of his memory, tears in his eyes he says to Alf,

"I'm coming with you."


	4. Chapter 4: Never giving up again

Chapter 4: Never giving up again.

Charlie parks her car and jumps out, not even bothering to check if she has locked it she runs down towards the boat. Skidding to a halt when she sees Aden helping Alf load equipment on board. She hadn't really seen Aden much lately but knew that he still missed his friend and was still trying, everyday in vein to contact her. She felt for Aden, after all that he had been through he still carried a gentle soul, Charlie smiles as she remembers how he was with her the day after Joey left. As she stood looking out over the sea he had seen her and came wondering over. She had expected an argument, but simply and without a word he just stood there with her, both of them sharing the same silent understanding. She couldn't help but wonder if he will be the same now and cautiously she makes her way towards the boat.

Aden looks up and the senior constable walks nervously towards him, she smile at Alf who makes his way towards her, not really sure of what to say. Aden bites his lib and looks away trying to control his feeling towards her.

_What is she doing here? Doesn't she think she's caused enough heartache? _Aden clenches his jaw and jump off the boat, just in front of Charlie who jumps back slightly. He looks to the ground before looking her directly in her face saying through gritted teeth,

"What are you doing here Charlie?" She swallows hard and says, tears already welling in her eyes,

"I need to be out there Aden. Please let me help." Aden could feel ever muscle in his body tighten but before he could unleash his pain and anger onto Charlie, Alf interrupts,

"Aden, could you help Tom with the rest of the equipment." Aden sighs heavily but does as asked as Alf turns his attention to the broken women in front of him, as delicately as he can he says,

"You shouldn't be here love. We can't afford any ill feelings on board. We need to stay focused on what we have to do." Charlie swallowed hard and knowing that under any other circumstance Alf would refuse her she pulls her badge from her pockets and simply says,

"This is police business Alf. I have no other choice." Shaking while trying to be true to the lie Charlie realises that Alf did not believe her for a second. Alf closes his eyes and slightly tilts his head, indicating for Charlie to hop aboard while thinking,

"_Angelo is not gonna like this." _A few minutes later they where on their way.

To say the journey was uncomfortable would be an understatement as Charlie sits looking out over the huge ocean, suddenly realising just how big the area was and suddenly feeling terrified of the chances they had of finding anyone. Closing her eyes she tried to comfort herself. _You can't think like this Charlie. She's a fighter. She will be fine._

Aden had been watching Charlie ever since they had left the port, seeing her now, with a thousand emotions washing over her face he began to calm down, he began to feel for her and what she must be going through. Then he saw the look of horror on her face as she looked at something, following her gaze he sees what she is looking at and his heart breaks at what she must be thinking. Charlie didn't take her eyes off the neatly folded body bags as Aden sits down next to her quietly saying,

"She'll be ok Charlie. She's good in the water." Charlie feels her face crumble as once again tears start to flow. Aden takes her hand in his and says while wiping the tears from her cheeks,

"I'm sorry Charlie, for how I reacted. I'm just.." Charlie cuts him off saying with barely a whisper,

"I deserve it Aden. This is my fault." She begins to cry again, putting her head in her hands. Aden clenches his jaw trying to be strong for Charlie before raising her face to his and looking her deep in the eyes,

"No Charlie. This is not your fault and Joey will be fine. She's a survivor. Please Charlie; don't give up on her yet." Charlie sniffs back her tears and sits up straight before looking out on the ocean and saying,

"I'm not giving up on her Aden. I'm never giving up again."

Sitting in silence as they did way back when Joey first left Aden understood the older women's feelings and smiled to himself, happy that she has finally realised what is important to her and hoping that she gets the chance to prove it. Lost in his thought he hadn't heard Alf calling for then to come to the front of the boat. Suddenly appearing in front of them Alf says awkwardly,

"You might wanna come with me." He looks pained as the two get to their feet and follow him, as they turn the corner they both take a sharp intake of breath as they see the wreckage for the first time. It was unrecognisable as a boat and Charlie swallows hard as her eyes drift over the sight. She hears Alf sigh deeply as he says without thinking,

"How could anyone survive this?" Realising what he has said he turns quickly to Charlie and Aden and says,

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean.." but before he can finish his apology Charlie turned on her heels and bolted to the back of the boat, being sick overboard. Aden ran to check on her and slowly rubbed her back, the sight of the boat had knocked him off his feet but he knew he had to be strong and grabbing Charlie he says,

"I know it's hard but we have to hold on to the hope that she is ok. We need everyone's help to search the rubble. Ok?" Charlie closes her eyes tight and slowly nods at Aden before being lead back to the front of the boat where Alf was preparing everyone.


	5. Chapter 5: Please stay with me!

Chapter 5: Please stay with me!

Charlie was so immersed in the search that she hadn't noticed the second boat pull up right beside Alf's, she was only pulled from her trance when she heard a voice behind her and felt the touch on her shoulder. As she turned a wave of emotions overthrew her as Angelo pulled her into a tight hug, angrily pushing him back she says,

"Don't touch me." Angelo moves back in surprise at her reaction to him trying to comfort her before saying,

"Why are you here Charlie? I'm leading this up, you know that." Charlie scoffs at his ignorance to her feelings and abruptly says,

"I'm here for Joey." Angelo looks away, frustration evident in his eyes and pain and anger growing within him, before he can stop himself he says,

"Would you have dis obeyed orders if it was me out here?" Charlie felt herself tense up as she turned from him, focusing her attentions on the search. This only antagonises Angelo more and he grabs her arm, spinning her round, grabbing her to keep her in place before saying,

"Would you?" Angelo sees Charlie's jaw tense as he awaits his answer, looking directly into his eyes she says,

"Well it's not you out here, it's Joey. You had no right to think that you could keep this from me." Referring back to the conversation she had overheard earlier she says with a crushing blow,

"I will never move on from her and I do not want to be with you." Angelo felt his heart break at the words and stood holding her at arms length for a moment before letting her go and moving back slightly. The two keep eye contact for a few moments before someone interrupts nervously,

"Um Angelo, we've found someone." Angelo remains staring at Charlie before she quickly makes her way, following the man, her heart beating so fast she thought she might pass out, Angelo breaths out slowly and follows after them.

Charlie couldn't see past the man leading them to the back of the boat, to the body being dragged on board and she suddenly found herself stopping, unable to move forward, unsure of whether she wants to see. _Oh God. I can't. _She thoughtas Angelo push's past her, his voice clear but shaky he says,

"Move aside, move aside."

As he pushes past everyone and kneels to the floor to begin CPR Charlie moves closer as the crowd moves aside for her she sees Aden moving fast towards her, and as she sees Joey's lifeless body on the ground with Angelo hunched over her pushing down on her chest she lurches forward, being caught by Aden who tells her to wait, to give Angelo some room to work. A few moments pass and all Charlie could see was Joey in her mind, dancing and smiling, words echo around her as Angelo's voice fills the quiet boat, everyone looking on praying and hoping, Charlie hears Angelo more clearly as she drifts in and out of memories and reality,

"One, two, three, four, five…breathe." Charlie found herself repeating the words over and over in her head.

_Breathe, breathe, breathe. Oh God please breathe._

Everything is silent as Angelo looks up at Aden defeated; Aden pushes him aside and begins pushing down on Joey's chest as Angelo sits on the floor, exhausted by his efforts. Alf steps in, trying to pull Aden from Joey as Aden whispers gently to Joey,

"Fight it Joey please! Please stay with me!"

Aden pushes him away and continues desperately trying to save his friend. Alf reaches for his shoulder and gently squeezes it before saying,

"She's gone mate. Come on." Aden looks up to Alf and then at Charlie who screams before falling to the ground, her heart shattered in a million pieces.


	6. Chapter 6: Let the healing begin?

Chapter 6: Let the healing begin?

Two Weeks later:

Charlie stands looking out over the ocean, a solitary tear on her cheek as she recalls the last time she saw Joey and the promises that where silently made.

"_Please can we talk?" a hopeful Charlie said to a heartbroken and confused Joey. Charlie remembers how fragile and scared the younger girl looked and how she wished she could just wrap her arms around her and kiss the pain away. But the young girl wouldn't even let Charlie touch her, let alone kiss her. As Charlie stepped a little closer to the woman she loved and went to take her hand, she couldn't hide the pain she felt, seeing the girl move swiftly away saying, her voice weak and breaking,_

"_Please don't touch me." Charlie closes her eyes and breaths in before following the younger girl, desperate to be heard and forgiven she says,_

"_Oh God Jo please look at me." Charlie had pleaded but Joey couldn't bring herself to look, Charlie knew this and it hurt her more then anything, all she wanted to do was scoop her up and make her beautiful smile come back to life. Joey flinched as Charlie made contact with her arm and then quickly moved away again saying,_

"_There is nothing to talk about." Joey's voice was harsher then Charlie had expected and it was clear to make out the hurt and anger she felt towards the woman she still uncontrollably loved. Charlie began to cry as she turned from the younger girl, not wanting Joey to see how much she was hurting and how much she needed her. A few seconds passed in silence before Joey simply said,_

"_Goodbye Charlie." _

_Charlie spun around but could see that there was no chance, she had to give Joey some space, she had to let her go, for now._

Charlie is interrupted by her mobile and as she looks at the number she sighs and then answers, the voice on the other end was sharp but light at the same time,

"Hey Charlie. Just reminding you of our appointment today." Charlie rolls her eyes and says,

"Yes I remember. I'm just on my way." She hangs up the phone and walks slowly to her car.

Half an hour later she is sat in the familiar chair trying to control how she feels as Michael looks on intently before saying,

"Charlie, have you thought about what I said in our last session?" Charlie looks up at him and shrugs her shoulders as he continues,

"Charlie what you went through on that boat and the aftermath should not be shrugged at." Charlie felt her eyes begin to tear up again; she was getting so sick of crying. Michael sensed her unwillingness to open up and sat down beside her saying softly,

"Charlie. You need to deal with what happened with Joey, you need to talk..." Finally it all becomes too much for Charlie as she gets to her feet, interrupting him. Her heartbreak and anger making it impossible for her to hold her feelings any longer as she screams,

"HOW CAN I WHEN SHE WON'T EVEN TALK TO ME!"

Joey stands looking out of the window as Watson walks into the room holding two cups of coffee, she hands one to Joey who nods her thanks before resuming looking out of the window. Watson smiles uneasy and thinks to herself.

_She looks so broken and scared. Why doesn't she just speak to Charlie? This all seems a little ridicules to me. If you love someone you should be able to get through anything. _Her thoughts are put on hold as Joey finally removes herself from the window and sits opposite Watson, looking down at the floor she says, fear in her voice,

"Have they talked to Robbo yet?"

Joey felt her entire body tense just saying that name, she realised that she hadn't really thought properly about him and what he had put her through for months, she had locked it all away, but now it fought against her feelings for Charlie, both emotions of love and hate wrestling in her mind, both trying to take centre stage, and both being hopelessly suppressed. She had foolishly thought it was all over and done with but when Angelo had spoken to her after she had recovered enough she realised that he may never leave her alone, she may always have to run from him. She closes her eyes tightly as she recalls her conversation with Angelo, reminding herself how tense and insincere he had been.

"_Miss Collins" Angelo had started, "I have a few questions for you if you are feeling well enough." As he kept the door open she glanced quickly at the other officer coming in behind him, then breathed again as she saw it was only Watson. She noticed that this did not go unnoticed by Angelo. She, of course knew about Angelo as Aden had left a message on her mobile, letting her know so she would not be surprised upon her return to the bay. She wished she was surprised that Charlie had moved on so quickly, but as much as it pained her, she wasn't. All Joey could do was nod her head in agreement to the inevitable questioning. Angelo took a seat without offering to Watson first, leaning back comfortably he nodded for Watson to take notes before saying carelessly and abruptly,_

"_Well Miss Collins, it would seem that all of your crew are dead. Except you, of course." Shocked Joey sat on her bed, feeling tears trace down her cheeks. Watson tutted loudly at her bosses lack of sensitivity but Angelo shrugged it off and continued with the painful truth,_

"_So it looks as though your old friend Robbo was involved, couldn't let sleeping dogs lay it turns out." The words cut Joey deeply and she began to panic as a thousand thoughts rushed into her mind, pushing each other out of the way, each trying to be the most important. Watson had obviously had enough and could understand that Angelo was hurt, but there was no need for this, he had scared Joey to death. She walked to Joey and put her arm around her softly saying,_

"_Joey, it's ok. You are being protected now; you have nothing to be afraid of here, ok?" Joey noticed the scolding look that Watson gave Angelo as he got to his feet saying,_

"_Well I think that's all for now. Maybe I can think of some questions for you when you're feeling less emotional. We'll keep you posted." With that he had left the room, followed by Watson who shot Joey a hurt and apologetic look. _

Joey almost forgot about Watson sitting opposite her but is pulled back into the room as Watson says,

"We tried to talk to Robbo Joey but he just sits there with a smile plastered across his face." Joey looks up at Watson now, feeling affection and frustration she says,

"I need to know Georgina, please." Georgina Watson breaths in deeply, desperately not wanting to tell Joey the truth of the situation but Joey pleads,

"Please. I need to know." Biting her lip and moving forward, holding Joeys hands in hers she looks the frightened young girl straight in the eyes and says,

"We know nothing Joey, because he says he will only speak to Charlie."


	7. Chapter 7: Please see me!

**Thanks so much for your reviews so far, this chapter is a bit long but please bare with me as it explains some of the emotions and reasons. Do not worry, for all you cj fans, a nice moment awaits soon.**

Chapter 7:

Please see me!

Charlie had left Michael's office over an hour ago, he had managed to calm her down slightly but she still had an eruption of thought's swirling around her head. She decides to try and get some sleep and makes her way home. Pulling into the driveway she notices Watson standing on the doorstep with Leah, she didn't feel like another confrontation with one of her colleagues and thought that maybe she should just reverse, maybe she should drive, and maybe she should just keep on driving. However before she gets the chance Watson is outside the car window; Charlie hesitantly winds the window down, keeping the car in gear. Watson looks worried as she tries to say her piece calmly and clearly; unsure of how Charlie will react she braces herself before saying,

"I need you to come to the station Charlie." Charlie was confused, it was her day off and she had nothing to do with Joey's case, that much had been made very clear. Frustrated by the sudden change she says,

"Why?" Watson shuffles on the spot and says,

"We need you to talk to Robbo." Charlie was taken back; she hadn't expected that to be the reason for her recent usefulness. Annoyed at the fact they expected her to talk to that man she scoffs,

"Get Angelo to do it, I'm not going anywhere near him." Charlie saw Watson's look and felt the sudden shift in the air as Watson says,

"He will only talk to you Charlie, we have tried but he said if we get you then he will tell us everything we need to know. Please do this Charlie, Joey.." At the mention of her name Charlie suddenly jumps and says to Watson,

"Does Joey know about this?" Watson bites down on her lip before saying,

"She doesn't want you to speak to him; she doesn't want you to be involved." Charlie closes her eyes, unsure if Joey is trying to protect her, or if she simply doesn't want her help, Watson continues,

"We need this Charlie. We have no proof but we know he was involved. We need you." With that Charlie shifted gears before saying,

"I'll meet you there, but first I need to speak to Joey."

Before Watson could say another word Charlie speeds off, making her way towards Joey. Scared of her loves reaction, but desperate to confront her, desperate really for any kind of interaction.

Charlie hasn't seen Joey since three days after she was taken to hospital. She recalls it so clearly, all of the emotions of that day flood back to her, washing over her, unsteadying her. She pulls over to the side of the road and allows herself to be transported back, back to one of the saddest and happiest days of her life.

_Aden looked at her, his eyes wide with pain and disbelief as Alf's words hit them like a tidal wave, crushing them both in its wake. She couldn't control her body any long and fell with a crash to the ground, screaming and shaking. Everyone watched her as Aden sat with his head in his hands, tears flooding down his face. She remembered the feeling now, her heart felt like it had just disintegrated and a numbness replaced it. All she could hear was Alf's words, over and over again, "She's gone mate." Everything began to get hazy and she felt light headed. Someone shouted for a drink of water and suddenly everyone was moving around, dizziness set in but right before she felt as though she was going to pass out she heard Aden shout, "Joey just moved, oh my God." He leapt up and felt for a pulse, shouting in disbelief, "She has a pulse." Resuming CPR he fought for his best friend once more, and this time Joey responded. Charlie's heart fluttered as she heard Joey gasp and breathe in deeply, coughing and spluttering as Aden placed her on her side, allowing the water to escape her lungs. Charlie sprung from the ground and grabbed at Joey, holding her tight, never wanting to let go._

_But of course she had to let go and as they reached the shore with Joey sleeping in Charlie's arms she had to entrust her love to the paramedics. As they placed her gently on the trolley Joey grabbed at Charlie's hand, drowsy and confused she said slowly, _

"_I love you" before drifting off again and being taken by the paramedics. The words both elated Charlie and broke her heart, Joey was so vulnerable and scared and Charlie wasn't even sure if Joey knew it was her. _

Sat in the car with tears down her face Charlie sniffed and tried to block out the next memory, the one that broke her heart all over again. To weak to block it out she closes her eyes and drifts back.

_Joey had been unconscious for three days and Charlie hadn't left her side once, her clothes stuck to her and she knew she looked a mess, but she didn't care, she wasn't letting her out of her sight again, not even for a moment. The door opened quietly as Ruby entered, touching Charlie's shoulder and holding a fresh cup of coffee in front of her she whispered,_

"_You look tired Charls, you should go home and get some rest." Charlie knew Ruby was concerned but she just couldn't leave Joey, she wouldn't leave her, never again. Ruby took a seat on the opposite side of the bed and took Joey's hand in hers before saying to Charlie,_

"_How is she?" Charlie managed a small smile before stating,_

"_She drifts in and out. I don't think she even knows I'm here." Ruby smiled a little before saying,_

"_Yes she does Charlie. I know she does." Just then Joey began to stir and her grip tightened, they both got to their feet and waited, hearts in their mouths. She stirred a little more and Ruby let go of her hand saying she would go and get Rachel. After leaving Charlie leant closer to Joey and softly said,_

"_Joey honey, can you hear me? You are safe, you are in the hospital." As Joey came to she softly smiled and said,_

"_Mia?" _

_Charlie stepped back a little, unsure of what to think. Before she could react Rachel and Ruby re-entered the room and Charlie began to back away from the bed slowly. Ruby turned to Charlie and said,_

"_Charlie? What's wrong?" Seeing the heartache and confusion on Charlie's face Ruby walked towards her, but Charlie turned and ran from the room. _

_A few days later Charlie returned to find Watson outside Joey's door keeping guard, walking up to her she asked confused,_

"_What's going on? Why are you guarding Joey's room?" Watson shifted uncomfortably on the spot and said,_

"_Because of Robbo! You should go and talk to Angelo." Charlie scoffed at the suggestion before pushing Watson a bit more,_

"_What about Robbo?" Watson sighed and simply said,_

"_I can't discuss it now Charlie, just go and talk to Angelo." Charlie didn't push any more and decided she would just see Joey and then have it out with Angelo later. As she stepped forward, Watson blocked her saying,_

"_Joey doesn't want to see anyone." _

_Charlie had put up a fight but eventually Watson made her see that she should respect Joey's decision and maybe come back later. Charlie tried over and over again to see Joey, but each time she was sent on her way, no explanation given. _

Charlie felt her mobile buzz and jolted out of her trance before looking at it, the text message was from Watson and simply said,

"Robbo here in an hour. Be here!" Charlie bit her lip and turned the ignition, making her way for yet more disappointment.

As she makes her way into the safe house she looks at the officer who points to the bedroom. Walking to the door Charlie knocks and tries to walk in, finding the door locked she knocks again, saying gently,

"Joey! Please see me?"


	8. Chapter 8: please don't go!

Chapter 8:

Please don't go! I need you.

Watson walks into Angelo's office and throws the files down on his desk, sitting back a sighing Angelo thinks to himself. _I've had enough of this attitude! _Annoyed and stressed out he gets to his feet and walks to the door before saying sternly,

"Constable Watson, in my office. Now!" He walks back to his desk but is too frustrated to sit down. Watson storms into his office, leaving the door wide open. Angelo sighs once more and walks over, shutting the door he turns to find Watson right in his face. She has gone bright red and says,

"What the hell is going on with you because with all due respect sir you've have had your head up your ass all week." Angelo is disturbed by Watson insubordination and reacts angrily shouting,

"Know your place constable!" Pointing at a chair he says,

"Sit!" Watson sighs heavily and takes a seat before saying more calmly,

"Sir, how you treated Joey was unacceptable and unprofessional." Angelo swallows and rolls his eyes before saying,

"That's what you're upset about?" He smiles awkwardly before taking his seat, releasing his breath as he sits and looks at Watson before saying,

"Look, I realise I may have been a little harsh but we needed answers. If she keeps insisting she can't remember what happened then Robbo and whoever he managed to convince into helping him will literally get away with murder. I haven't got time to think about Joey Collin's delicate disposition." Watson sighed again, unconvinced of Angelo's reasons as he continues,

"But now we have another witness I guess I can go a little easier on her. Ok?" Watson purses her mouth before saying,

"That's what I have just given you." Pointing to the case file on his desk she says,

"Mia Linton. The only other survivor." Angelo takes the case file and flicks through it before looking up at Watson and saying,

"And our first suspect."

Charlie lightly knocks on the door again, sighing and closing her eyes to try and deal with the rejection, she hated herself for doing it but it was the only way she could get Joey to open the door, gently knocking again she says,

"Joey you have to let me in. I'm here on official police business. I need to talk to you about Robbo." She cringed at the sound of his name and at the fact she used this to get through the door. Just then she hears the door unlock and open slightly, standing on the spot for a few seconds she finally readies herself and opens the door, slowly entering the room. Her breath catches when she sees Joey again, she looks tired and scared, but Charlie could just see beauty. Suddenly realising that she had been holding her breath since entering, she lets it go, blushing slightly as she notices that Joey is yet to make any eye contact. In fact she has now turned away from Charlie, looking out of the window again. Charlie notes how beautiful she looks with the sunshine cascading over her dark brown hair and the light reflecting in her dark eyes.

_Oh God I just want to hold her in my arms again and tell her it will all be alright. Should I go to her? No Charlie!_ She tries to reason with herself. _You are here as a police officer, nothing more. Oh God Joey. Who's Mia. Have I lost your heart? Oh please look at me please lo.._

Her thought stop dead when she notices Joey turning around, tears in her eyes she says, her voice shaking and her eyes looking anywhere but at Charlie,

"Why have they sent you?" Her first words where colder then she had meant them to be and she closes her eyes.

_Oh God, why did I say it like that? She looks so lost, so hurt. But I can't let her in, I can't allow for this to happen again. I have Mia now and she has Angelo. Oh God she's so beautiful. She looks so vulnerable. Should I go to her? _

Charlie swallows hard as she tries to deal with Joey's question, her hands shaking at the younger girl's cold response. She walks forward a little, unsure of herself before saying,

"Robbo will only speak to me, but I know nothing about what happened aboard that boat Joey. I need you to tell me." Charlie knew that this information was not really needed right now as Robbo said he would offer all they needed to know, as long as it was Charlie doing the interview. But she wants to know, she needs to know. Joey sits on her bed and puts her head in her hands, Charlie begins to walk to her but stops as Joey looks up, confusion in her eyes,

"I have already told everyone who has asked, I remember nothing. I am trying but I can't I just…" Joey begin to get upset so Charlie walks to the door, opening it and asking the officer to get a glass of water. She closes the door again and walks over to Joey, sitting on the bed next to her she feels her stomach flutter; this is the closest she has been to Joey since the hospital. Joey suddenly realises just how close Charlie is to her and feeling slightly unsure she turns and finally looks her straight in the eyes. Both woman sit, mesmerised by one another's gaze, their eyes seem to lock, neither of them able to turn away. Their breathing increases and Joey feels her heart miss a beat as Charlie's hand touches hers. Slowly gaining the strength that had been sucked up by the feel of Joey Charlie begins quietly,

"Joey I.." Just then the door bursts open and Charlie flies up, hand on gun before being met by a slightly shocked and now soaking wet officer, Charlie couldn't hold her frustration and screams at him,

"What is the matter with you? Knock!" The officer apologises and retreats, shutting the door behind him. Charlie turns back to Joey and is just about to walk to the sacred girl before the door knocks, frustrated Charlie turns and says,

"What?" The officer enters hesitantly and says quietly,

"Um..Watson called. She said you have to get to the station now or the deal is off." He looks around the room, obviously well aware of the tension and then backs out once again, leaving the door slightly open. Charlie sighs angrily, sick of all of the interruptions, but before she can say anything Joey speaks,

"You should go." Once again she turns to the window, Charlie takes one step forward before she hears the officer shout,

"Senior!" She clenches her jaw and backs out of the room, not another word spoken. As she leaves Joey turns, a tear making its way down her face as she thinks.

_Please don't…go. I need you._


	9. Chapter 9: Dazed and Confused

Chapter 9:

Dazed and confused.

Joey curses at Watson's bad timing as she hesitates at the door for a few seconds, desperately wanting to go after Charlie, desperately wanting Charlie to hold her and make her feel safe again. _I can't._ She thinks to herself while going back to her spot at the window, looking out she remembers Mia, closing her eyes and thinking how relieved she was when Angelo had said they had found her alive. She had been picked up by another boat after drifting a fair way from the wreckage. Joey smiles a little as she remembers the small amount of hope Mia had brought to her the first time they met.

"_We're docking Joey so if you wanna go ashore let me know." Joey sat on her bed reading her book; she never went ashore unless she absolutely had to. This stop was unscheduled as they were to pick up a new crew member. Just as Joey had slipped back into her book a quiet knock disturbed her, she sat up to find a woman standing in the doorway, softly she said,_

"_Hey. Um I'm Mia. Your new crew member." She smiled warmly at Joey as Joey shuffled insecurely on her bed, she wasn't in the mood for company but it seems she now has no choice as she realised that Mia would be sharing with her. She got to her feet and indicated for Mia to enter before saying,_

"_Hey. Just make yourself at home." With that Joey leaves the room, leaving Mia to get settled._

_Back out at sea Joey had skipped dinner, not wanting to make polite conversation she sits on deck and turns on her mobile. They where still quite close to shore so she knew she would have some reception. Shuffling through her messages she stops and listens once again to the message that had made her travels last longer then she had planned, pressing select the message played again._

"_Hey Jo. It's Aden. Um not answering again huh. Look I didn't really want to do this via answering message but I need you to know this before you come back to the bay. Um...Wow this is hard to say. Look Jo, I'm sorry but you need to know. Charlie is dating someone. His name is Angelo. Please call me Jo. I just want to know that you are ok." The beep sounded and Joey turned her phone off, slipping it back into her pocket. She looked out over the night sea, quietly thinking. "How could Charlie move on so fast? Did I mean anything to her" she sighs deeply as a voice behind her says,_

"_Penny for them." Joey turns to see the new crew member standing, a jacket in her hand she walked to Joey saying, "its cold out here thought you could use this." Joey smiled and took the jacket, wrapping it around herself trying to find a small bit of comfort from the warmth. Mia moved closer to her and took a seat on some boxes, indicating for Joey to do the same while saying, "It can't be easy working on a boat with just men for company, especially when nursing a broken heart." Joey looked up at her startled. How does she know? As if listening to her thoughts Mia continues, "The skipper told me. He didn't go into any details. Just saw you out here and thought maybe you would like to talk about it?" Joey sighed deeply thinking "not really" but Mia looked at her with such concern she found herself opening up._

"_I guess your right, can't really talk to those guys about this, they wouldn't really understand." Mia walked over and took a seat next to Joey, Joey shifted uncomfortably but not wanting to be rude she stayed put. Mia breathed in and then said, "Look Joey, I don't know what went on or where your head is right now but I can tell that you are hurting. Maybe this time away from her will help you see that you should move on. You deserve to be happy." Joey smiled at the girl and got to her feet, not meaning to seem rude but knowing she can not talk about this yet, it's too soon. As she makes her way back into the boat she suddenly turns and Mia stands as Joey says,_

"_What makes you think it was a woman?" Mia smiles slightly before saying with a slight shrug,_

"_Wishful thinking I guess."_

Moving away from the window Joey lies on her bed, looking up at the ceiling thinking.

_Mia was right. I deserved to move on, I deserved to be happy. So why do I feel so guilty when I look at Charlie? As if I have cheated on her. After all it didn't take long for her to move on. Oh God, why can't I just move on?_

Joey closes her eyes before whispering,

"Please let me move on."

Charlie makes her way to the station, driving cautiously with tears in her eyes, but also wanting to delay her interview with Robbo, not sure if she can keep her cool. She thinks about her moment with Joey and curses the interruption. It was the first time that Joey had been willing to see her, all be it under duress, and now she is unsure of when or if Joey will allow her to see her again. She still couldn't understand Joey's resistance to seeing her, she knows she hurt her immensely but all she wanted was a chance to explain, a chance to show Joey just how sorry she was.

Charlie's thought are interrupted as a car comes from no where, slamming into her side, taking her spinning off the road. Charlie struggles with the steering, trying desperately to get the car under control, steering into the spin the car finally comes to a stop. Dazed and confused Charlie gets out of the car, looking around but seeing nothing. Her mobile rings again and stretching her neck she answers. Watson starts but is cut off by a very angry and achy Charlie saying,

"Get a bloody car down here to me; I wanna talk to that bastard now." Watson gets the information from Charlie and says she will send a car straight away.

Joey sits back up again as a knock on the door requires her attention. She says quietly,

"Come in." Watson enters with a cup of coffee in one hand and slipping her mobile in her pocket with the other. She hands the coffee to Joey and sits on the edge of the bed, she goes to open her mouth but something stops her, Joey notices and says,

"What?" Watson says unsure,

"Charlie's been in an accident Joey." Before Joey could get to upset Watson continued quickly, "She's fine, just a few aches and a touch of whiplash." Joey looks at Watson and asks,

"Robbo?" Watson knows what she is asking and simply says, trying to comfort the sacred woman before her,

"We're not sure if he's involved in this, Charlie has worked a lot of cases, but we're looking into it. Ok?" Joey nods but once again sees Watson shifting, wanting to ask something but unsure, Joey says once again,

"Watson, what is it?" Watson gets to her feet before saying,

"Joey I know your scared or traumatised or hurt, or all three but we really need to know what happened aboard that boat. Robbo has given hints and we need to know if he's just playing games." Joey puts her coffee down and hugs her legs before saying, "What hints?" Watson sits next to her again before saying,

"Joey. I need to know if you where raped again."

Charlie makes her way into the station, immediately bumping into Angelo who drags her into the office. Shutting the door he turns to her and says,

"Are you ok? Watson told me what happened." He walks over to her with his arms out stretched. She pushes him back, insulted that he thinks she will simply just fall back into his arms; she didn't hit her head that hard. Hurt and confusion written on his face he says,

"So it's still like that is it?" Charlie looks at him annoyed by his constant assumption that she will simply just take him back after everything. Walking towards the door she says,

"I have an interview to do." Frustrated Angelo moves in front of her saying,

"She's moved on you know Charlie. I believe she is involved with someone else. She's well and truly forgotten about you." Attempting to soften his voice he adds,

"Charlie, I love you. Please." She looks him in the face, suddenly feeling sorry for him but still angry for his blatant attempt to hurt her by telling her about Joey's new girlfriend, opening the door she simply says,

"I love Joey Angelo; nothing you can say will end that."

Making her way towards the interview room she thinks to herself.

_Thanks Angelo, you have just put me in the perfect mood to deal with this scum." _

Smiling slightly she enters the room and looks at the man before her. He smiles at her before saying slowly and methodically,

"Ah Constable Buckton. This is gonna be a great pleasure. Please take a seat."


	10. Chapter 10: The Merry Go Round Effect

Chapter 10.

The merry go round effect.

Joey shakes at Watson's words before putting her head in her hands, Watson gently pushes,

"Joey I'm so sorry but we need to know the facts of the case if we are going to press charges. Your blood work showed that you had been drugged and that is why you are having such a hard time remembering." Joey looks up at Watson and clenches her jaw before saying weakly,

"They tested me at the hospital but Rachel said it was unclear as the water destroyed all evidence." Watson felt for Joey as she tried to put everything in place, she knows that something like this is probably better left unknown, but she also knows that they need this evidence if they are ever going to catch Robbo's accomplice, and therefore make sure Robbo is behind bars for a very long time. Joey looks down to the floor and plays with her hands before saying,

"I'm sorry Georgina. I just don't remember." Watson smiles at Joey reassuringly before getting to her feet and walking to the door; she turns and says while throwing a mobile phone onto the bed,

"Here, thought you could use this. Just take your time Joey. My numbers there so just ring if you can think of anything that may help." She smiles at the broken girl in front of her before slipping from the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Joey takes up the mobile phone and scrolls to contacts. As she looks down the short list she hesitates before pressing the green button, placing the phone to her ear she says,

"Hey."

Charlie remains standing, pacing the room before finally looking Robbo dead in the eyes saying,

"Don't look so smug, you think you're playing a tight game with us Robbo, but we already have everything we need to put you away for a very long time." Robbo continues to smile, undisturbed by Charlie's bluff before looking over at the tape recorder saying,

"Shouldn't we make this little chat legal senior constable?" He scoffs a little and Charlie feels her entire body shake with anger as she walks to the recorder, before turning it on she turns and says,

"Why me Robbo? Why will you only talk to me?"

As Charlie awaits an answer Angelo walks into the interview room on the opposite side of the hall, throwing some files down on the desk he says while taking a seat,

"Right Miss Lindon. Let's hear it."

Mia looks up at the constable and smiles uneasily before saying,

"What do you wanna know?"

Charlie waits for an answer watching Robbo closely as he shifts in his seat before saying, a smug grin across his face,

"Ah Charlie, I just thought it may interest you to know what the lovely Joey has been up to since you drove her out of Summer bay. That's all." Charlie clenched her fist before pressing record on the tape recorder, speaking loudly and clearly she says,

"Interview with Mr Robert Cruz. Time is 1:30pm date 25/3/2010. Present in the room is Mr Cruz, Senior Constable Charlie Buckton and Constable Rivers. Mr Cruz has waved his rights to an attorney."

Robbo claps his hands before saying,

"Oh Charlie very professional. Bet it just kills you that they won't let you be here alone with me huh?" Charlie ignores his efforts to bate her and takes a seat opposite him, smiling she says,

"Mr Cruz I believe you have some relevant information for us concerning the sinking of a boat right here in these waters." Robbo laughs at Charlie's attempt to wind him up by pretending to be professional, he can see the hate and anger in her eyes and says,

"Oh you mean the drugging and attempted killing of one Joey Collin's." She looks at him surprised and says,

"No one said anything about Miss Collin's being drugged Mr Cruz. How did you know that?" He smiles at her again, this time with a sinister and worrying look before whispering while leaning forward,

"The same way I know my buddy enjoyed her." He smiles and sits back in his chair, slightly pausing for effect before saying,

"If you know what I mean."

Angelo smiles warmly at the woman before him; he could understand why Joey could fall for her. She has long, dark wavy hair and piercing green eyes. Slim built but very athletic looking, beautiful in a very understated way. He also knows that she can give him some answers so he can finally start moving on this case, and the added bonus that she is Joey's new woman makes him feel slightly more secure. He finally answers her question,

"What would I like to know? Let's try everything Miss Lindon and go on from there." Mia shifts in her seat before finally opening her mouth, only to be rudely cut off by Angelo who says,

"What exactly is your relationship with one Josephine Collins?"

The voice on the other end of the phone sooths Joey as the response comes fast but gentle,

"Joey! Oh God. I'm so glad you called me. How are you? Where are you? Can I come and see you?" Joey smiles at the eagerness and concern in the voice before saying,

"Slow down Aden. Can we meet?"

Charlie slams her hands down on the desk while getting to her feet, Robbo laughs and leans forward again, loving every moment of Charlie's pain he says,

"She responded you know. Each and every time." Charlie turns to him, placing her hands on the desk, her face inches from his and shouts,

"She was drugged."

Robbo is pushed back by Constable Rivers who also looks a Charlie, pleading with her to calm the situation. She breaths in and out, trying not to let him get to her, she knew this interview would not be easy, but she was not prepared for this. Robbo continues,

"Oh Charlie. You have so much more to learn about Miss Josephine Collin's." He leans forward slightly and continues,

"I'll tell you what, you go and see the delectable Miss Collin's, have a little chat and then we'll talk again." He looks towards Constable Rivers and says smugly,

"I'd like to go back to my little cell now." Looking at Charlie he says,

"Interview suspended at 1:50pm."

Mia looks up at Angelo, shifting again in her seat before responding, smiling slightly at the thought of Joey,

"Joey and I are….friends." Angelo gets up, frustrated with the merry go round effect this case seems to be creating, he walks to her and hunches over her shoulder before saying,

"Miss Lindon, I am investigating a serious crime here and would appreciate your full co operation. Ok?" He walks to his seat again, leaning against the back with his hands he says,

"Now I'll ask you again. What relationship do you have with Miss Collins?" Mia sighs and responds rolling her eyes,

"Not that it is any of your business Constable but Joey and I are lovers. I care for her very much." Angelo smiles at the woman before taking a seat, leaning forward and saying,

"Really?" Mia looks uncomfortable and annoyed and simply says,

"Yes, of course." Angelo sits back and crosses his arms over his chest before concluding,

"OK Miss Lindon, but just one thing is bothering me." Mia looks at him raising her eyebrows before shaking her head,

"What is that then Constable?" Angelo tenses his jaw, sits forward and looks her directly in the eyes before stating,

"Well you haven't seen Joey since the "accident" and you claim to care for her. Yet we have been talking for twenty minutes Miss Lindon and you haven't once asked how she is. Do you not find that a little odd? Because I do!"


	11. Chapter 11: Dark figures lurking

Chapter 11.

Dark figures lurking.

Aden races down to the beach, he was so glad to hear from Joey, he had been worried about her having been told that she must be kept in a secret place. Unable to visit he has been going out of his mind. Confused on how she has managed to escape her armed guard he walks slowly towards her, feeling a little awkward, but not really knowing why he says,

"Hey you." Joey looks at him and tries a faint smile before walking and placing her head on his chest, she sobs quietly as Aden wraps her in a protective embrace. A few moments pass and they breathe in and out together, Aden's calm manner having an effect on Joey. He whispers softly,

"Hey. Come on, talk to me Jo. I'm right here for you, you know that." She moves away from him, wiping the tears from her eyes and slowly sitting on the sand, he looks out over the sea and then joins her, taking her hand in his they sit in silence for a while. Aden waits for his best friend to open up to him, not wanting to push he simply puts his arm around her shoulder. She fights back the tears before saying,

"I'm so lost Ad; I don't even know who I am anymore. The police keep asking me what happened and I can't help, because I don't know. God I feel so useless." This sudden outburst of emotion cuts Aden deep, he knew his friend was already going through enough pain, but this was too much, he feared for her, scared she will never recover from this. He holds her tighter and says,

"You are one of the strongest people I know Joey, you will get through this, I promise you." She looks to him and smiles before saying,

"It's so nice to be out of that room, I can't think there." Aden laughs and says,

"How did you get out anyhow?" She looks at him with guilt in her eyes and says,

"I told the Constable I heard something and while he was looking I ran out. I felt like a naughty teenager but I need some space, some time to think." Aden laughs at her causing her to smile; he sees this and says,

"Now that I have missed. Come on, let's go for a walk." He gets up and holds out his hand for her to take, she takes his hand and they walk along the beach.

Charlie watches as Constable River's escorts Robbo from the room, she sits at the table, head in her hands and replay's what he said.

"The same way I know my buddy enjoyed her. If you know what I mean." Angry Charlie tenses her fist and knocks the cup of water off the table; it slams against the wall as Angelo enters taking the seat opposite her. She can't even look him in the eye and he knows this as he says,

"Charlie, I am sorry. I realise how I have been and I know I have been neither fair nor professional. Please look at me." She senses the sincerity in his voice and looks up at him, he smiles at her pointing to the cup on the floor he says,

"Bad interview?" She takes a breath and says, the words cutting her apart as they spill out,

"Robbo is implying that whoever he has hired to hurt Joey has not only drugged her, but…" Charlie can't force the words out and Angelo sees the pain in her eyes, he goes to touch her hand but relents, simply pressing,

"But what Charlie?" She lets a tear run down her face before saying quietly,

"I think Joey has been raped again." Angelo breaths in deep and gets to his feet, unsure of whether to hug his love or keep his distance, bending down next to her he says, finally realising that this case is not about them, but about a young girl who has had unimaginable things done to her,

"We will find whoever has done this Charlie, and then both they and Robbo will pay." He lifts her head to meet his eyes and says softly,

"I promise you that."

Charlie smiles at him, finally feeling that her and her colleague are on the same page, Angelo gets to his feet and sighs again, knowing that what he has to say could either hurt Charlie or give her hope he says,

"Um, I've just had Mia Lindon in, just a short interview to feel her out." Charlie focuses her attention solely on Angelo now as he tries to spit the words out, knowing that if his intuitions are correct then this could bring Charlie hope of once again being close to Joey, but also knowing that this will mean a definite end to his hope of holding her again. Charlie says expectantly,

"And?" Angelo breaths out opens the door and says,

"Let's just say that I got the impression that she's not as concerned about Joey as she should be. I think we should pull her in again. Soon." Charlie smiles slightly at this before turning back to Angelo, who hovers in the door way before saying,

"Anything useful from your interview?" Charlie gets to her feet and says,

"Well he knows that Joey was drugged and he implied..." Charlie stops as Angelo nods his acknowledgment, sparing her from saying it again. She continues,

"He said that I have so much more to learn about Joey and to come back when I have spoken to her." Angelo looks confused before saying,

"Well then, I guess you'd better go and talk to her."

Mia makes her way from the police station, shaking and angry she leans against the wall as she remembers the night the boat sank.

_Mia draws Joey in and slowly kisses her; they sink into each other as the kiss becomes more passionate. Joey pulls away slightly and Mia flinches at the distance Joey continues to put between them. Mia had been aboard the boat for two weeks now and she had enjoyed getting to know her beautiful roommate, however every time she got close Joey would back off. Frustrated she stands up and lets Joey know she is going to get them some drinks. Mia walks to the small fridge and takes out a bottle of wine, grabbing two plastic cups she hands one to Joey and pours in the wine. Joey smiles at her as she sits back down again. Uncomfortable but wanting so much just to hold Joey Mia turns just as Joey gets to her feet and tells her that she will be back in a minute. It was late now and the rest of the crew where no where to be seen. Mia waited for Joey for several minutes before getting to her feet and making her way onto the deck. As she made her way around the side she heard muffled cries, edging around the corner she sees a man handling Joey who seemed to have collapsed, confused Mia walked over to them as the man begins to tug at Joeys clothing, she shouts and the man turns, leaving Joey and walking to her. He smiles at her and then everything goes blank. _

Mia closes her eyes as she recalls the moment. She never knew what happened to Joey, waking up hours later on another boat, soaked to the bone and freezing. She brings herself back to reality and makes her way to her car, picking up her mobile phone and dialling, she waits to be connected before saying,

"We need to talk."

Charlie leaves the station and heads to the safe house, she must see Joey again, and she needs to know everything Joey can remember, before and after the boat sank.

Aden and Joey had been walking hand in hand now for several minutes, when suddenly Joey's grip tightens, Aden brings her to him as she looks in the distance, concerned and following her gaze he sees what she is looking at, a dark figure stands watching them. Aden grabs her face and says,

"Is that him Joey?" Joey can't move, let alone speak as she looks back towards the figure. Aden bites his lip before looking her in the eyes and saying,

"Stay right here. Do not move." He releases her and runs towards the figure, Joey collapses onto the sand, watching helplessly as Aden runs towards her attacker.

Charlie notices the panic as she pulls up to the safe house, her heart thumping she jumps out of her car as Watson runs over to her saying,

"Joey's missing." Charlie snaps back,

"What do you mean missing? What's happened?" Watson sighs and says,

"Constable Javis said she told him she heard a noise so he went to check it out, when he came back she was gone." Charlie looks over towards the Constable and says,

"You left her alone?" The constable nods slowly and looks to the floor, Charlie's phone begins to ring, and she answers it quickly hearing Aden frantic on the other end,

"Charlie you need to get down to the beach now, Joey's here and she spotted her attacker, I gave chase but lost him." Charlie hangs up the phone, throwing it into her car before saying to the Constable,

"We'll talk about this later." Turning to Watson she says, "Get in." With that the officers race to the beach, sirens blaring.


	12. Chapter 12: My heart stopped beating

Chapter 12.

My heart stopped beating.

Aden holds Joey in his arms as she weeps uncontrollably, he looks up to see Watson and Charlie walking towards them, Charlie stops to give instructions to the waiting officers before turning her attentions to Joey and Aden. Watson reaches Joey first and takes over from Aden as he makes his way towards Charlie, stopping her from getting any closer to Joey he says,

"Watson's gonna take her back to the safe house." Charlie breaths in and looks away from Aden before saying,

"Not until I've checked she's ok." Aden grabs her arm and says, "You can do that at the safe house Charlie, she's very shaken and the last thing she needs right now is another emotional scene." Charlie can't take her eyes from Joey as Watson slowly helps the young woman to the car. Sighing Charlie calls an officer over before saying to Aden,

"I have to go with Watson back to the safe house; Constable Tollen will take your statement ok?" Aden nods before releasing Charlie saying,

"Will you call me later and let me know how she is?" Charlie nods in response then turns and makes her way to the car.

Back at the safe house Watson helps Joey to her room, placing the young woman onto her bed she says softly,

"I'll go and get you a drink of water. I'll be right back ok?" Joey nods and curls up on the bed.

Watson makes her way out of the room and closes the door quietly, she spots Charlie giving instructions to the officers and then making her way over. Watson stops her and says,

"I'm going to get her a glass of water ok? Don't upset her any more then she already is." Charlie was insulted but impressed by what Watson had just said as she nods in agreement and quietly knock on the door, not waiting for a reply she enters and closes it behind her. Watson smiles and makes her way to the kitchen, deciding to take her time.

Mia stops the car and picks up the man; he jumps in the car, sweating and nervous, and getting sand everywhere.

Charlie walks slowly to the bed and sits right at the bottom, she looks at Joey who is curled up, she seems to be in a daze as tears stream down her face. Charlie says quietly,

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Joey sniffs and sits up as there is another knock at the door, Charlie sighs, goes to the door, opening it slightly to see Watson standing there with a cup of water, Charlie takes it as Watson opens her mouth, Charlie beats her to it, sick of the interruptions she says,

"What ever it is Constable, it can wait." Before Watson can say anything Charlie shuts the door in her face. Joey watches as Charlie brings the water to her, she holds it so that Joey can take it, when doing so their hands graze, forcing both girls to shiver and blush slightly. Charlie sits down as Joey takes a sip of the water and places it on the table. Charlie says,

"Joey…" She is interrupted as Joey stands up and begins to pace the room; she hugs herself before saying,

"I'm sorry." Charlie gets up, confused by Joey's apology and walks towards her, Joey backs off, hurting Charlie again and says,

"I shouldn't have left the house but I needed some space, some air." Charlie smiles and says,

"It's ok Joey. I understand." Joey smiles now at the worried expression on Charlie's face and the two women stand there for a few moments, just taking each other in. Joey looks Charlie up and down thinking.

_Oh God Joey, just tell her. Tell her that you need her to just hold you. Tell her that you only feel safe when she's around. Tell her that you still…_

Joey is snapped back into reality when she sees Charlie move a little closer to her, swallowing hard Charlie says,

"Joey I need to tell you something." Joey looks intently at Charlie, terrified by the expression on her face. _Please don't tell me you love Angelo. Oh Charlie please._

Charlie closes her eyes searching for some courage before finally saying,

"Just let me get this out ok? Promise me you won't interrupt me until I'm done." Joey nods her head, holding her breath as Charlie continues,

"Joey you are my everything..." Joey lets her breath out and her heart pounds against her chest as Charlie walks closer to her, continuing her confession as she reaches for Joey's face with both of her hands, Joey closes her eyes as the intimate contact makes her weak, she feels Charlie's breathe on her skin as she continues,

"You are the reason I breathe." Joey goes to interrupt but Charlie places a finger on Joeys lips, begging her for silence as she carries on, looking Joey deep in the eyes,

"When I thought I'd lost you forever on that boat my heart stopped, and I don't think it started beating again until you took that breath." Tears run down Joeys face as she takes in Charlie's beautiful words, Charlie brushes her thumb across Joeys cheek taking the tears away as she whispers,

"I love you Joey. I have never stopped loving you."

Charlie leans in and Joey reciprocates, just as they close their eyes, preparing to soak each other in a sharp sound overthrows them both as Angelo clears his throat. Joey pulls away from Charlie who is left standing, her hands hovering, as she looks towards Angelo, anger in her face, she notices the woman standing next to him as Watson smiles awkwardly and says,

"I'm sorry Charlie, I tried to tell you." Charlie closes her eyes for a moment, trying to muster up some strength before walking towards the door as Angelo says,

"Charlie, this is Mia Lindon." But Charlie hears nothing as she makes her way out of the house.

Joey stands at the window for a few seconds before catching her breath, turning and apologising to Mia she races out of the house, quickly followed by Watson. She makes her way down the drive, seeing Charlie just ahead she shouts,

"Charlie wait!" Charlie spins round, tears in her eyes and hope in her heart. Joey stops and says,

"I don't understand Charlie. If you never stopped loving me then why couldn't you wait for me?" Charlie stands there stunned by Joey's words as Joey swallows hard, turns and walks back into the house.

**Ok Ok I know. Mean of me. But it would be a very short story if Joey just fell back into Charlie's arms. I know most of you will cringe at Angelo's niceness in these last chapters but I think the poor guy has had a hard wrap and I believe he is basically a nice guy. Hope you enjoyed our first proper CJ moment, but don't worry plenty more on the way..**

**Thank you deeply for all of your reviews, they do mean a lot. Keep reading, am back at work tomorrow but will try and update as much as I can.**

**Thanks again:**

**Kim, Jsco81, CJ4Eva, lillemeg, Funkyshaz57, AuthorW:**

**I promise I will answer all questions soon enough. A few tough chapters coming up to make it all a bit clearer.**


	13. Chapter 13: Confusion and Doubt

Chapter 13:

Confusion and doubt.

Charlie walks into the house, looking around she sees that she is alone, she walks over and begins to make herself a cup of coffee. Walking into the living room she takes a seat and breaths out loudly and deeply, biting her tongue she thinks about what just happened and contemplates how to convince Joey of her reasons for moving on so fast. Closing her eyes and leaning back into her chair she remembers the painful day Joey set sail and left her standing, watching, broken.

_Pounding down the walkway her breath catches as she sees the young woman still there, she says a silent thank you as she approaches her._

"_I thought I'd missed you." Joey looks at Charlie a faint smile on her face before turning and throwing another bag abroad, Charlie notes this action and realises that it would take more then simply turning up to stop Joey getting on board and sailing away from her. She steps forward stating,_

"_Please don't go. Give us time. Please don't just leave me" She waits as Joey looks to the ground and thinks for a moment before looking back up and saying,_

"_It's not going to work." Responding quickly and moving forward again Charlie says,_

"_You don't know that." She watches as her loves jaw tightens, finally she says,_

"_I know me and its one thing to say that I'll forgive you and get over this, but it doesn't mean that I can." Charlie felt it like a bullet through the heart, and after a short silence Joey finishes with._

"_Maybe after three months this will be easier for us." Charlie knows there is no way to convince her as she throws another bag aboard. Taking Joey's I pod from her pocket she hands it to her, their hands grazing each other, Charlie closes her eyes as the pain becomes unbearable. Stepping back a little Joey says, a faint and unconvincing smile on her face,_

"_I'll miss you." _

_Charlie knows she should say it back or fight more but she also knows that if she says one more word she will break down and never recover._

_Joey leans in and kisses Charlie for the last time. Charlie then stands and watches as the only person she has every truly been in love with sails away. _

Charlie opens her eyes and finally lets the loss of that moment hit her thinking to herself,

_I should have tried harder. I should have grabbed her and held her tight. I should never have let her go. _

Feeling tired but sure now of what she has to do Charlie gets to her feet, grabs her car keys and heads out of the house.

Joey makes her way back into the house, Watson following closely, making her way into the front room she sees Angelo sitting with Mia and thinks,

_He did that on purpose; bringing Mia here where he knew Charlie would be. God he is so insecure. What does Charlie see in him? Apart from the fact that he is a man. Of course!_

Joey walks over to a seat and sits down as Angelo smugly smiles and says,

"Charlie not with you?" Joey goes to respond but is cut off as Watson calls her boss over. Getting up he smiles again and then points to Mia saying,

"I brought someone to see you. Make sure you stay where I can see you both. Ok?" Joey hates the fact that he speaks to her like a victim and seems to take great pleasure in acting superior to her. She seethes for a moment before noticing that Mia has taken a seat next to her, she grabs Joey in an awkward hug before releasing her and kissing her briefly, Joey pulls back as Mia says,

"Oh Joey, thank God your ok. I have been going out of my mind with worry." Joey looks away from her ex crew mate and flinches as Mia takes her hand saying,

"Are you glad I am ok?" Joey feels uneasy but is unsure why, she feels as though she should know something but her brain is refusing her access, convincing herself that Mia is just being nice she turns and says,

"Of course I'm glad you're ok." Mia smiles widely before trying once again to kiss her, Joey backs away, getting to her feet saying,

"Um look Mia I…" Mia stands now and takes Joey's hand before simply saying,

"I know Joey but we can work on this, can't we?" Joey looks at the woman before her and slowly shakes her head before hearing Watson saying,

"Angelo, Charlie's on the phone for you." Angelo smiles at Joey and watches her reaction as he takes the phone saying,

"Yes babe." Joey's jaw tightens as she turns back to Mia and kisses her awkwardly before saying,

"We can work it out. I'm glad you're here." Mia smiles and looks over to see if Angelo is watching thinking to herself,

_Make it look good kid. _

She kisses Joey again as Angelo makes his way towards them, he hangs up his mobile before saying,

"Right Miss Lindon, Constable Watson here is gonna take you back to the station as we have a few more questions for you." Watson escorts Mia from the house as Angelo turns to Joey saying,

"I bet that's a huge relief for you, I mean knowing your girlfriend is ok. Now I must get going. Charlie needs me."

Charlie sighs and says,

"Whatever Angelo, look I'm just calling to let you know that I am on my way to the station to re-interview Robbo. Ok?"

Angelo smiles, looks at Mia and thinks.

_Perfect._

Joey watches Angelo leave thinking once again.

_God what does Charlie see in him?_

Ok for all you anti Angelo fans. There was no way I was gonna allow him to keep up that nice guy act. But you just gotta hope that Charlie sees through it too. Lol. Enjoy reading.


	14. Chapter 14: Rough Justice

Chapter 14.

Rough justice.

Charlie walks into the station met by Watson, who says,

"I need a word boss." Charlie looks at Watson intrigued and follows her into her office, closing the door Charlie says,

"What's wrong?" Watson looks at her with a hesitant look before saying,

"The other night, when I was guarding Joey ..." Watson stops and hesitates some more before Charlie walks to her, asking her to take a seat and softly pushing, Watson swallows and says,

"She had a nightmare, I mean she's had a few but in this one she kept screaming Mia." Charlie looks confused as Watson says,

"I wouldn't find it so strange, I mean as they are dating and all that, but this was not a loving cry. If you know what I mean. I'm sorry Charlie, just thought you should know." Charlie looks at Watson, she finds herself liking the woman more and more, her ability to feel things was something Charlie was jealous of, she's wished she could open up like Watson, she wished she could be that free.

Watson sighs at Charlie's expression then stands making her way over to her boss she says cautiously, unsure if she is over stepping the mark,

"She still loves you Charlie." Charlie looks at her stunned before she asks how Watson could possibly know that, smiling Watson says,

"Not all of her dreams are nightmares." Smirking at Charlie she walks towards the door. Charlie blushes profusely, smiles knowingly and hits Watson on the arm. The two women leave the office giggling as Angelo walks in, he notices the interaction between his co workers and smiling he says,

"What's so funny ladies?" Charlie walks straight past him simply saying,

"Nothing to concern yourself with." She smiles again at Watson before saying,

"Is he ready?" Watson nods as Charlie puts her hand on the door knob, before opening it she says,

"Why don't you join me in this interview?" hoping Watson can give clearer insight, knowing that the woman won't take any shit, but also knowing that she won't frown or stop the interview if Charlie should get a little rough.

Mia had left over half an hour ago now, but Joey still couldn't shake that feeling, she had been uneasy with Mia and she knows she had made it obvious. Every time Mia had touched her or kissed her she felt awkward, she felt her brain screaming at her and her heart trying to stop her, but the words made no sense and her heart had become weak with jealousy. She remembers the look on Angelo's face as he answered the phone to Charlie, she so wanted to walk over and punch him, but figured she had enough troubles with cops at the moment and couldn't handle any more. Walking over to her mirror she peers at herself, cringing at how she had let herself go over the last few weeks and then thinking. _Who could blame you! _Before shaking herself out of her misery and slowly saying out loud to herself,

"Come on Jo, pull yourself together. Smile. I'm sure it won't kill you." She smiles and then laughs at herself before shaking her head and making her way into the bathroom, turning on the shower she slips out of her joggers and sweat top. As the hot water washes over her toned and tanned body she sighs and says out loud,

"Right miss Collins, time to get your life back."

As Charlie enters the interview room followed quickly by Watson she notes that Robbo seemed a little less cocky today, she was expecting an array of abuse and taunting but instead is met by silence. Watson walks behind him as he watches her cautiously, unsure of what to make of her as she looks him dead in the eyes, no emotion on her face. Charlie starts the interview without putting the recorder on, sitting down she says,

"How are you today Mr Cruz?" Robbo just stares at her before nodding towards the tape recorder saying,

"Shouldn't you be recording this?" Charlie wrinkles up her nose and says,

"I think we can leave that off for a few minutes." Looking up at Watson she says,

"What do you think Constable?" Georgina shrugs her shoulders and says,

"Don't bother me boss." A slight smile etching across her face as Robbo looks at her with confusion before saying,

"If you ain't recording, then I ain't speakin." He smiles as though he has won as Charlie gets to her feet, makes her way behind him and after receiving a small nod of acceptance from Watson grabs Robbo by the back of his head and slams his face into the table, leaning down on his head she whispers,

"Now Now Robbo, we're all friends here right? I have just one question for now and if you feel you must lie to me then I shall continue to let you know just how much that annoys me, do you understand?" Robbo mumbles as Charlie says, leaning in closer to him while bending his hand back, adding to the pressure of the handcuffs,

"I'm sorry Mr Cruz, I didn't quite catch that." Robbo shouts, pain evident in his voice,

"Yes! Yes! Ok I got it." Charlie releases her grip as Watson lets out a small laugh. Robbo squints before saying,

"I can have you done for police brutality Senior Constable." Charlie smiles a little before taking his chair from underneath him, forcing him to crash to the floor and scream in agony as Charlie indicates for Watson to help him up saying,

"Police brutality? Constable did you notice any police brutality during our interview with Mr Cruz?" Watson smiles, impressed by Charlie's sudden fiery manner and says,

"No Senior, Mr Cruz got very agitated and fell from his chair, his other injuries where sustained as he struggled when I was helping him up." Robbo grunts as Watson helps him back onto his chair and Charlie leans over him saying,

"Robbo I have had a very long couple of weeks and am tired of running around in circle, now I want to know exactly what you have been up to. Ok?" Robbo spits some blood onto the floor by Charlie's foot, but just before she can respond Watson kicks the chair from beneath him once again, then bending down to pick him up she says,

"My My Mr Cruz, how clumsy you are today." She whispers slightly in his ear,

"Now how about you tell Charlie what she needs to know and then you can go back to your comfy cell." Throwing him back on his chair before going back to her place against the wall Watson says,

"I believe he is ready for your questions Senior Constable Buckton."

Charlie walks to the tape recorder and turns it on, stating the facts she then walks back to the table and stands by Robbo's side before saying,

"Mr Cruz I have no doubt that you where involved and indeed planned the drugging and attempted murder of Josephine Collins. However what I would like to know is. Who did you get to do your dirty work?" Robbo sighs and sits back in his chair cautiously, well aware of where Charlie's foot was positioned he says,

"I can not divulge that information as of yet I'm afraid." As he finishes he braces himself by closing his eyes, a few seconds pass before he realises he is still seated, opening his eyes he see Charlie right in front of him, clearly annoyed at his games, he smiles slightly before saying,

"Oh look Charlie. How about we call a truce huh?" Charlie looks at him, getting more and more frustrated but opting for a different tactic she says,

"Mr Cruz, if you want to continue your game then you will have to start divulging a little information, other wise it may become stale and I may have to start looking somewhere else for my answers." Smiling slightly Robbo grits his teeth, not wanting to lose the chance of further interviews and therefore more chances to play his little game he says,

"Ok, I'll tell you one little thing. But this is just for you Charlie. You know, just to put your mind at rest." Charlie sits opposite him again and raises her eyebrows before saying,

"Ok. What?" Robbo leans forward and says,

"Well apparently our little Joey put up one hell of a fight. My "friends" had no chance of enjoying her." Leaning back as he had done in the previous interview he concludes again by saying,

"If you know what I mean."

Charlie and Watson make their way from the interview room and back into Charlie's office, closing the door Charlie turns to Watson and says,

"What do you think?" Charlie was keen to know Watson's views on Robbo and whether she thought he was telling the truth. Watson rests against Charlie's desk before saying,

"I believe him. He wants to keep you interested and he knows that unless he gives a little then he will lose your interest and therefore will be left out of the loop, so it was." Charlie sighs and says,

"Do you think he knows we have nothing yet?" Watson answers honestly,

"I think he knows we are struggling. I think he's taking great delight that you don't know what happened aboard that boat." Charlie nods in agreement before saying,

"Do you think he was telling the truth about Joey, about his accomplice not raping her?" Watson nods and says,

"Yes I do. But the fact that he gave us that information willingly worries me; it may mean he's hiding something bigger. He also slipped up and gave us more then he wanted to." Intrigued Charlie puts her head to one side and notions for Watson to continue, Watson gets to her feet and says,

"He said "friends"." Watson smiles as Charlie remembers and says,

"He said "my friends had no chance of enjoying her." She breathes out and says,

"Meaning there where more people involved." Walking to the door Charlie says,

"Oh God. I have to talk to Joey."

Joey walks out of the bathroom, her towel barely covering her as she sits on her bed and looks around at her surroundings, she thinks how depressing it is and lays back onto the bed thinking back to the last time she was truly happy.

"_Ok so what do you wanna do today?" Charlie shouts from the bathroom. Joey lies back in the bed and smiles as the thought enters her mind. She creeps out of the bed, her naked body shivers at the cold and anticipation as she runs into the bathroom and grabs Charlie from behind. Spinning her around she captures her in a passionate kiss before saying,_

"_This is what I want to do today." Charlie smiles and kisses her back before tickling her lightly. Joey screams with delight and flees the bathroom, quickly followed by Charlie, she tackles Joey to the bed and lays on top of her, her body still wet from the shower she slips her towel off. Joey catches her breath as she looks at Charlie's beautifully toned body, sure that it had been created just for her to admire. As Charlie leans in closer Joey realises just how perfect their bodies fit together, and is content that this was simply meant to be. Charlie laughs a little and Joey says,_

"_What?" A smile on her face as Charlie kisses her once again and says,_

"_You're perfect you know." They gaze into each others eyes before Charlie says,_

_  
"I love you Joey." Joey smiles again, feeling warm but shaking, desperate for Charlie's touch. Joey leans up and takes Charlie's lips in hers as her hand moves up and down Charlie back before finally resting on her bottom. Charlie bites Joeys lip tenderly as she feels her lovers hands roaming, Gently she kisses her again, her tongue inching its way in, exploring Joeys mouth, she feels Joeys tongue reciprocate and feels the shiver going up her spine as Joeys hand moves to her breast, cupping it before taking her thumb and lightly rubbing Charlie's nipple. Charlie moans a little and kisses Joey harder before taking Joeys hand gently in hers and guiding it in between her legs, Joeys fingers reach their goal as Charlie looks her in the eyes and says,_

"_You see what you do to me?" Joey moans as Charlie lets her pleasure her, the feel of Charlie so close to her but not touching her becomes to much as she says, breathless and pleading,_

"_Please Charlie." The sound of her love begging to be touched makes Charlie hotter as she slowly grinds on top of Joey, allowing her hand to snake its way over Joey's curves before resting in between her legs, hovering, but not touching. Joey screams with anticipation and takes Charlie's hand, forcing her fingers to finally make contact with her. The two women melt into each other as the day drifts away._

Joey's perfect memory is interrupted as a quiet knock awakens her. She sits up, covering herself before saying,

"Yes?"

As the door opens she feels herself weaken as Charlie enters.


	15. Chapter 15: Just hold me

Ok so you might have to bare with me on this chapter as I decided to take a bit of a leap and move the story along, still unsure if I can pull it off or if its going to come together. Thanks for all of you reviews so far and I am really enjoying writing this story. Maybe if home and away bosses could see a bigger view they would realise that they have missed out on a great opportunity to show the world just how beautiful every kind of love is!!

Anyway with my little jab over and stating that I still enjoy the show! I present you with the next chapter: I hope you enjoy it and if you have any suggestions, don't be shy. Lol xx Thanks again. xx

Chapter 15.

Just hold me.

Mia walks into the dark car park and looks around, feeling slightly exposed she reaches into her bag and takes hold of the gun, ready to use it if she has to. The car park is eerily silent and she says to herself,

"This was a bad idea." She turns to walk away before hearing his voice, soft but assertive he says,

"You came alone I take it." She smiles slightly at hearing his voice and says,

"Well I brought a little friend." She taps her bag, indicating her gun as she continues,

"Just for insurance."

She squints a little before saying,

"So what is this all about?" The dark figure looms in the distance as she sighs heavily before saying,

"Enough of this cloak and dagger crap, what have you brought me here for?" She walks closer to the man as she says,

"I'm so sick of this now, when is it going to be over?" The man stands in silence as she inches close saying,

"For God's sake, speak will you." She stops dead as Angelo emerges into the light and says,

"It will be over when Joey Collins is dead. That after all was the deal."

Mia stands shocked for a moment before saying,

"Things are different now, we can't do this." He scoffs and says,

"God don't tell me you're starting to like her?" He laughs a little as Mia retorts insulted,

"Don't be ridiculous. Circumstances have changed is all. We have a lot to lose if we go forward with this and besides…" She is interrupted as the frustration in his voice explodes,

"We have more to lose; I have more to lose if we don't." He walks forward now and grabs her saying,

"You have no choice now. I can make things easy for you or very difficult for you." Letting her go he says,

"Your choice?" She nods her head, accepting that she is powerless against him and then smiles slightly before saying,

"What exactly does Robbo have on you anyway?" He sighs and says,

"This arrangement is mutually beneficial. He knows something that could put me back in jail and for his silence I get rid of the thing that could keep him in jail." She looks at Angelo and says,

"So if Joey is not around, she can't testify and Robbo walks." She laughs at his apparent naivety before saying,

"What stops him telling the world your little secret after he is released?" Angelo looks her cold in the eyes and says,

"Me."

She smiles uneasy and then says,

"So tell me. What was my interview all about? You made me look like a complete fool." She looks at him awaiting a satisfactory answer, she couldn't understand why he had very clearly implied in the interview that she obviously didn't care for Joey at all, and although this was the truth, it wasn't the plan and this unnerved her. He looks to her and says,

"I was just making it look as though I was doing my job Mia. I have to keep things moving in this investigation in order to misdirect suspicion; Mia thinks for a moment and then says,

"Mis-directing suspicion where Angelo? On to me?" Angelo laughs a little and then says,

"You are already a suspect Mia, Charlie knows something isn't right with you and Joey." Mia grits her teeth together before saying,

"And whose fault is that?" Angelo begins to get impatient with his accomplice and harshly says,

"Well then I guess you'd better start making more of an effort with Joey hadn't you. It would throw Charlie off the scent and allow us access to Joey pretty much around the clock." Mia rolls her eyes as Angelo steps forward saying,

"Don't mess this up Mia, or we'll both be sharing a cell with Robbo." Mia stands for a minute before saying,

"And what happens when Joey gets her memories back? How will we explain that?" Angelo hands Mia a bottle of pills and says,

"I guess we'll just have to make sure her memories remain muddled, won't we?" He smiles at her as she takes the pills, sure of himself and the fact that even if Joey's memory was to return, there was no way she would recognise the man on the boat as him, he was well covered, he smiles to himself before thinking.

_However Mia would be straight in a police cell and it won't take her long to talk. _He smiles at her once again before finally thinking.

_Oh well. I guess there are other ways of keeping her quiet _Mia's voice once again commands his attentions as she says,

"And Charlie?" He flinches as her name is mention and Mia continues,

"Where does she fit into all of this?" Angelo closes his eyes and sighs heavily again before saying while grabbing Mia hard on the arm and pulling her close to him,

"I have asked you repeatedly not to say her name. Do you understand?" he releases her, pushing her from him before saying,

"Now go home and get some rest. We have a lot of work to do."

"So, back to yours?" she giggles a little trying to ease the tension before he grabs her harshly and kisses her, breaking free he says,

"If you betray me, you will lose everything." Mia understands and without another word she turns and walks into the dark.

Charlie smiles as she takes in the woman before her, she knows she should look away but the sight of Joey in nothing more then a towel captivates her as she feels herself blushing but can't divert her gaze. Joey stands awkwardly before reaching and putting her night gown on, also blushing she rolls her eyes and finally laughs at Charlie. Charlie snaps out of her trance and smiles warmly at Joey before saying, slightly embarrassed about having ogled her,

"I'm sorry. Um...do you want me to wait outside while you get changed?" Joey laughs a little again before saying,

"It's fine. I can wait... What are you doing here? It's late." Charlie looks at her watch and sees it is now 11:30pm and thinks to herself how fast the day has passed by; she clears her throat and says,

"I have something to tell you." Joey recalls the last conversation that started like that and unsure if she wants another emotional night she says quietly,

"Charlie I think maybe we shouldn't get into this…um…us right now." Charlie shakes her head while walking forward, watching as Joey plonks herself down on her bed she says,

"This isn't about us Jo." She breathes in before saying,

"I spoke to Robbo again today." Joey looks up at her now and Charlie is unsure of her expression, sitting beside her but keeping a distance between then, not going un noticed by Joey, Charlie says,

"You weren't raped that night Joey." Joey's eyes water as Charlie moves slightly closer and Joey looks up saying weakly,

"How could you possibly know that, when I don't even know?" Charlie's heart breaks at the pain and uncertainty in Joey's eyes as she says,

"Robbo made it very clear that nothing like that happened. In fact he said you fought your attacker off." Charlie reaches for Joeys hand but decides against it and falls short before saying,

"Do you remember anything?" Joey looks to the floor before saying, her voice breaking under the pressure,

"I don't remember anything Charlie, I can't even think straight. My mind just blocks me out." Charlie pushes a little more and Joey gets to her feet, angry and hurt,

"Why do you all keep asking me? Don't you think if I could remember anything I would tell you, God why is this so hard?" Charlie gets to her feet quickly and takes the broken girl in her arms, holding her tightly she whispers,

"Oh Jo, I'm so sorry. I know this is hard for you. Rachel said the effects of the drugs could last a long time and that the stress of everything could make it even harder for you to remember. Your mind is blocking out the pain, and I don't blame you. I just want to be here for you, I want to protect you." Charlie holds her closer and her heart skips a beat as she feels Joey give in and lean against her, unable to hold back her tears any longer. The two women stand holding each other for a few minutes before Charlie says softly,

"I should go, let you get some rest." She moves away from Joey who catches her arm and turns her around gently, Charlie looks at the pain and torment in her soul mates eyes and waits, Joey blinks away some tears and finally says,

"Please stay with me Charlie. Just hold me."


	16. Chapter 16: Brighter days

Thanks so much for all of your reviews, they mean a lot. Am trying to post as much as I can, but that little pain called work keeps getting in the way. So I'm sorry if there are any delays.

CJ4Eva: more beautiful CJ moments on the way, I promise. "Just hold me" I think this moment explains just how deeply our girls feel for one another. Well I hope it did anyway. Thank you for your reviews and I am so glad your enjoying the story. x

Jsco81: I know Angelo is a complete *** . I'm hoping I can pull off his involvement now tho. Lol. Keep reading and thank you very much for your comments. x

AuthorW: Lol. I'm glad you said interesting. Angelo is a lot more then misguided, believe me. Keep reviewing and enjoying. X

Kim: more updates coming soon. Enjoy. X

Thank you all again for your reviews. funkyshaz57, lil20, boo. In hope you enjoy this chapter. xx

Chapter 16.

Brighter days

The morning came fast, to fast for Charlie's liking as she looks down at Joey, sleeping in her arms, where she belongs, Charlie thinks to herself. She takes in the woman in her embrace, looking at her from head to toe, noting that her dressing gown had slipped down in her sleep and her towel, while covering her modesty, didn't cover her entire body. Charlie smiles to herself as she drinks up Joey's beauty, thinking to herself how different Joey's body was after months on that boat. Her muscles more toned and her entire body bronzed. Feeling slightly unsure and naughty she continues up Joey's body, stopping to see that her stomach was flat and sooo kissable, Charlie couldn't help thinking. Blushing slightly she makes her way even further up and feeling hot and bothered, but also slightly awkward she leans a little, so as not to wake Joey and pulls Joey's dressing gown, covering her breasts. Charlie smiles at Joey as she stirs a little and seems to almost tut in her sleep. Settling back down into their embrace she begins to drift off again, until Joey stirs more and suddenly Charlie feels Joey's lips on hers before Joey says, sleepy and lazily,

"Good morning baby." Unsure of what to do as Joey settles back against her chest Charlie sighs and smiles slightly before saying nervously,

"Good morning."

Joey snaps out of her sleepy state and thinks while remembering slowly who is beside her and bringing herself back into reality. _Oh crap. What did I just do? This is gonna confuse things. Um...felt so good though. No! Joey get up…Get up. _She shifts a little to see Charlie looking at her intently, slowly but careful not to reveal herself to Charlie she slips from Charlie's arms and says quietly,

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom." She walks away leaving Charlie with a questioning look. As Charlie stretches and flinches at the aches and pains from her car crash, she gets up and walks over to the window pulling the curtains across she thinks. _What a nice day. God I hope Joey's ok. Maybe we should just talk about it. _Then stopping herself she thinks. _No, she has had enough to contend with over the last twenty four hours. _Smiling to herself as she touches her lips and remembers the taste of Joey on her once again she suddenly gets an idea and grabbing her bag she walks to the bathroom door.

Joey hears the small tap on the door and closes her eyes, leaning against the sink she says,

"I'll be out in a minute Charlie." She feels awful for what she has done, but also feels warm and comforted by Charlie's presence. Before she can say another word Charlie shouts through the door,

"I have to go but don't plan anything for today ok? I'll be back in about an hour." Confused Joey walks to the door and opens it, just in time to see Charlie leave the room, screaming in frustration she slams herself down on her bed, smiling while touching her lips and remembering how good Charlie tasted.

Charlie makes her way into her house, sneaking on her tiptoes as she notices Ruby, asleep on the couch; she pulls a face while trying to navigate past her sleeping daughter and into her room.

"What time do you call this?" Charlie spins on the spot and sees her daughter rising from the couch looking annoyed but amused. Charlie smiles a little and simply says,

"Busted huh?" Ruby nods and says while getting up,

"You go and have a shower while I put some brekkie on, then you can tell me all about it." She scrunches up her face before saying,

"Well maybe not all about it." Smiling at Charlie knowingly while tapping her on the arm she says,

"Oh and by the way, it's called a mobile phone for a reason Charlie. It means you can answer it pretty much anywhere." Charlie takes her phone from her jacket pocket and looks at the many missed calls and text messages before looking guiltily up at Ruby and saying,

"I'm sorry, it was on silent." Ruby says teasing her mother a little,

"Well then its lucky Watson keeps hers on huh."

Charlie rolls her eyes before being pushed towards her bedroom by Ruby as she says,

"Shower."

Twenty minutes later Charlie emerges, fresh and ready for her inquisition she takes a seat at the kitchen table while Ruby hands her a cup of coffee, smiling she says,

"Well?" Charlie takes a sip of her coffee and says,

"Well what?" Knowing full well what her daughter is asking she blushes and then says,

"Nothing happened." Ruby takes a seat next to her and says,

"But you did stay with Joey last night?" Charlie nods and can't hold her smile, Ruby nudges her and says,

"Spill." Charlie blushing harder now and says,

"I just held her in my arms as she slept." Ruby smiles and giggles a little before saying,

"That's great Charlie. That's progress isn't it?" Charlie bites her lip and looks to the floor, a confused look on her face as Ruby watches, sighing she says,

"What happened?" Charlie looks up at the young girl, glad that she is comfortable talking to her about these things and so impressed by her young daughters maturity she says,

"Joey kissed me." Ruby whoops and gets to her feet, excited she hugs Charlie before noticing that Charlie is not only not jumping up and down with joy, but actually looks miserable, confused again she sits back down, taking Charlie's hand in hers she says,

"That's a good thing isn't it?" Charlie rolls her eyes and says,

"I don't know Rubes, she kissed me as soon as she woke up, and the second she realised it was me next to her she bolted into the bathroom and locked the door. Not really the reaction I expected from our second first kiss." Ruby smiles a little and says,

"It seems that maybe Joey is just a bit confused, she doesn't know what to feel at the moment. You should just let her figure it out for herself." Charlie drops her head to the table and screams in frustration before saying,

"So just don't mention it?" Ruby nods and says,

"Just see if she does ok?" Charlie nods and crunches up her face before hugging Ruby saying,

"How'd you get so smart and insightful?" Ruby smiles and simply replies,

"A good role model I guess." Charlie laughs a little at Ruby's attempt to make her feel better before looking at her watch, jumping out of her hug with Ruby she says,

"Better go or I'm gonna be late." Ruby gets up and hands Charlie a piece of toast while saying,

"Breakfast." Charlie takes it, takes a bite, kisses Ruby goodbye and rushes out of the door. Ruby stands and wipes the crumbs from her cheek, smiling, hopeful that things may actually work out for her mother.

As Charlie makes her way to the surf club she hears someone calling her, spinning around her daydream smile disappears as she sees Mia walking her way. Mia walks slowly but purposely towards Charlie, only one thing on her mind, and determined that Charlie will listen.

"Senior Constable Buckton, can I have a quick word?" Charlie breathes in deeply telling herself to remain calm and be professional, but as the woman that has stolen Joey's heart approaches she wavers and simply says,

"Um actually it's my day off today and I'm running late for something so maybe if you drop down the station tomorrow we can talk, ok?" With that Charlie turns to walk away before Mia says,

"She's moved on with me you know Charlie." Charlie stops dead in her tracks and closes her eyes as she is brought back into the reality of her situation with Joey. She keeps her back to Mia as she hears her moving closer, Mia walks in front of her saying,

"You had your chance and broke her heart. Why can't you just leave her alone now?" Charlie looks at the woman and realises that although the words may be heart felt, there was nothing in her eyes that made Charlie believe that she meant them, then remembering what Angelo had said she says,

"Well maybe what you feel for Joey is not as strong as you think. Maybe you know deep down that she belongs with me. Maybe…" Mia interrupts Charlie, getting more and more agitated she says,

"Joey is mine now! Leave her alone." Charlie is shocked by Mia's outburst and realises she seems to be trying far too hard. Speaking slowly and clearly Charlie says,

"Ok Mia. You should know that Joey and I are friends and I will be there for her, for as long as she needs me." With that Charlie pushes past the woman and walks into the surf club.

Mia watches Charlie disappear before walking back to her car, as she gets in Angelo says from the back seat,

"Your gonna have to work harder then that Mia, she doesn't trust you." He looks around before getting out of the car and walking away, Mia sighs deeply and places her head against the steering wheel, willing herself to think of a way out of this mess.

Angelo walks from the car, stressed and annoyed by Mia's inability to commit and understand just how important her relationship with Joey will become. He sighs and takes out his mobile phone before dialling and saying,

"Watson, sort out the interview room. I want to discuss a few things with Mr Cruz."

Charlie walks out of the surf club with a smile on her face, deciding that she will not let Mia get to her and determined to have a good day. She gets into the car and smiles as she thinks of the day ahead.

Joey sits on her bed and looks at the clock thinking. _Where is Charlie? She said she would be back in an hour and she is ten minutes late. _She takes a breath and gets to her feet, going to the window she thinks. _God I need to talk to her. I need her to understand what happened this morning. _She breathes in deeply as the door opens, turning and expecting to see Charlie she is blown away as Mia walks in.

"Hey Hun, I just thought I'd drop in and see how you are today. You where a little distracted yesterday." Walking towards Joey Mia slips an arm around her as Joey looks at the clock and begs for Charlie to now be late. As Mia hugs Joey she says,

"Wow your tense honey. Can I get you anything?" Joey shakes her head before saying,

"I'm fine. Just a little tired and dizzy." Mia smiles and walks Joey over to the bed before saying, "I'll get you something to drink." She leaves the room as Watson enters and says to a sad looking Joey,

"What's up?" Joey looks up at Watson and says,

"Charlie's coming round and I…" Before Joey can finish Watson nods her head in acknowledgment as Mia re enters the room and passes Joey her drink. Joey takes a few sips and places the glass down before turning to Watson, silently pleading with her. Watson pulls a face letting Joey know she is not happy about what she is about to do, and she says,

"Um Mia I'm afraid you won't be able to stay, I have something I need to discuss with Joey." Mia scolds Watson and says gently shuffling next to Joey,

"Joey won't mind me staying, we have no secrets." Joey cringes as Watson makes it very clear by saying while taking Mia by the arm,

"Yeah well I have to do this one to one, if you know what I mean. Police stuff." Mia looks back at Joey as Watson forces her out of the door. Outside Mia gets into her car and decides that she will return later, and this time she will not let anyone interrupt.

Watson looks at Joey and laughs before saying,

"What are you doing girl?" Joey scrunches into a ball before saying,

"I don't know." Watson sits beside her and says,

"If you don't want to be with her then don't." Joey shakes her head a little and says,

"I like her but…" Watson finishes,

"But you love Charlie?" Joey gets to her feet again and walks to the window before saying defeated,

"But she's with Angelo." Watson looks confused before saying,

"Charlie doesn't love Angelo, she broke up with him the moment she found out that you where missing. She loves you Joey."

Joey looks stunned as Watson realises that she must not have known about Charlie and Angelo's break up, Watson curses herself before walking over to Joey, she opens her mouth only to be interrupted by Charlie at the door saying,

"Knock Knock. Not interrupting anything am I?"

Joey smiles uneasy, not knowing how long Charlie has been standing there, an uncomfortable silence ensues before Watson finally walks towards the door saying,

"Nope Senior, just checking in." She leaves while pulling a funny face at Joey who laughs. Charlie notices this and says,

"It's good to see you smiling." Joey blushes and seems to become a little insecure of herself before walking towards Charlie and starting to say,

"About last night…" Charlie simply puts her hand up and says,

"No, we're not talking about it. In fact today we're not talking about the boat, the case, your memory problems, our highly dysfunctional relationship..." Joey gives Charlie a look at that last one and Charlie smiles and says,

"Just grab what you need and come with me." Joey is intrigued and finds herself smiling at Charlie's light and breezy attitude, for a moment she begins to see the woman that first bowled her over. Grabbing her coat and bag she smiles and says,

"Ok let's go."

Joey follows Charlie out to the car and Charlie opens the door for her stating while holding out her hand to help Joey in,

"Madam." Joey laughs at Charlie again before taking her hand and sitting in the passenger seat of Charlie's borrowed car, Charlie slams the door and skips around to the other side, hoping into the car she puts her hand up once again to stop Joey from talking and turns on the ignition, leaning over to the CD player she smiles at Joey while pressing play. A completely mental and bubbly song blasts out and Joey looks at Charlie as she sings along, smiling and laughing, Joey once again goes to say something before Charlie shakes her head, Joey laughs again before cheekily saying,

"You will let me talk at some point though, yeah?" Charlie smiles, turns the CD player up and puts the car in reverse.

The tunes pump out as Charlie drives, singing along and smiling at her companion, Joey shakes her head and fakes embarrassment. Looking out of the window she notices that Charlie is driving them to the beach, and as the car comes to a halt she see the stretch of beach where she had claimed her first running victory against Charlie. Nodding her head towards the flags Charlie turns and says,

"I think you owe me a rematch." Joey doesn't have time to refuse as Charlie jumps out of the car, makes her way to Joey's side and pulls her out, protesting Joey says,

"Not a good idea Charlie." Charlie continues to drag Joey along the beach as she continues to pull back. When they get to the flag Charlie says,

"Come on Jo. What's the matter with you?" Then flexing her muscles in an humorous way she says,

"Scared are ya?" Joey smiles and looks away, pretending to be thinking about it before starting to run, shouting back to Charlie,

"You have no chance old woman." Charlie fakes hurt and runs after the younger woman. The two women laugh and run up the beach, Charlie trying in vein to catch up to the impressive speed of Joey. As Joey reaches the finish line she jumps up and down, her hands in the air. Charlie crashes to the floor and tries to regain some composure before saying,

"You cheated." Joey smiles and says,

"Yep." Before crashing down next to Charlie and laughing at her. After a few minutes of getting her breath back Charlie jumps to her feet and says,

"Right come on. Back to the car. We have dinner reservations to make." Joey looks at Charlie and wants to say something but decides to just see what happens. Charlie holds out her hands to help Joey up, and as she pulls the young woman they stumble, forcing Joey against Charlie. They stand for a few minutes and Joey looks up at Charlie, moving her head slightly forward, but instead of reciprocating Charlie moves back and says,

"You ready?" While walking back to the car Charlie thinks. _Ok that was a good moment for a kiss, was she leaning in? Auw this is hard. Focus Charlie, no emotional crap today, remember._

Joey walks slightly behind Charlie thinking. _Auw what was that all about, she wanted to kiss me, I know she did. So why did she pull away? Oh Charlie. What's going on?_

Charlie turns to Joey and says,

"Come on miss athletic, what's up. That run tire you out?" Smiling at her with a mischievous expression Charlie jumps into the car and waits for Joey to join her.

Twenty minutes later Charlie pulls the car over at the wharf and she gets out, making her way and opening Joey's door she smiles and points to Alf's boat before saying to Joey,

"Now I realise that getting on a boat again may be hard for you, but you can not let what happened ruin you life and your passion for sailing. I want you to pretend that you are bringing me here for the first time and that you are convincing me that boats are amazing." Joey understands Charlie's logic and swallowing hard she makes her way from the car, remembering the first time she took Charlie aboard this boat, the first time she knew she was in love with her.

Smiling she takes Charlie's open hand and they make their way towards the boat.


	17. Chapter 17: Just to see you smile again

Chapter 17.

Just to see you smile again

Charlie stumbles as the boat rocks, Joey laughs at her before holding her hand out for Charlie to hold. As they both gain their balance Charlie points to the wheel saying,

"Take us out Captain." Joey smiles and says,

"Only if you will join me." They both walk towards the wheel and Joey starts up the boat, as they begin their way out towards the open ocean Joey notices Charlie hesitant next to her and moves her arm, softly gripping Charlie's waist she pulls Charlie in between her and the wheel before saying,

"You wanted to sail so you can stir the boat." For a while the two women stand there, just as they had done before, Joey has both of her arms underneath Charlie's and both their hands rest on the wheel. Charlie can feel Joey's breathe on the back of her neck and she begins to feel weak. The silence becomes unbearable before Charlie quickly ducks from Joeys arms thinking _why? _Before moving towards the small opening and saying, "How about we stop for dinner?" Joey sighs and nods in agreement.

As Joey sorts the boat out Charlie sits and enjoys the afternoon sun, Joey walks around the side of the boat and watches Charlie basking in the warmth, her eyes closed and a smile on her face. Joey catches her breath as she stares at Charlie, her beauty resonating in the sunlight she knows that she wants her, but she also knows the complications that will come with it. She looks at the picnic in front of her and realises that Charlie has had Leah cooking up a storm, as she stands captivated by the scene before her she knocks a wrench off the side, causing Charlie to jump and beam at Joey, proud of her efforts she says,

"Hungry?" Joey nods and sits down.

An hour passes as the girls enjoy their meal and polite yet uncomfortable conversation. As Charlie begins to tidy up, Joey says,

"When do we have to be back?" Charlie smiles and says,

"Alf said to take as long as we need. So when ever you want to go, you just say the word." Charlie bends down to take Joey's plate and as she does so Joey catches her hand and looks her straight in the eyes before simply saying,

"Thank you Charlie." They stay like that for a few moments, both thinking. _Kiss me please._ But the moment passes as Charlie takes the plate and says,

"Your welcome." Charlie continues to tidy up and Joey gets up to help her, causing Charlie to scold her saying,

"I've got this. I put a blanket down at the front of the boat. Why don't you go and relax. Put some tunes on or something. I'll only be a moment." Joey goes to the front of the boat as Charlie continues to tidy up, as she puts the last things away her mobile rings, seeing its Ruby she answers,

"Hey Rubes, what's up?" Ruby can't disguise her excitement as she says,

"Alf told me you borrowed his boat? Do I need to ask who your sailing companion is?" Charlie smiles at Ruby's cheeky comment before saying,

"I just thought it would be nice for her to have some time out, that's all." Ruby giggles before saying,

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Charlie lets out a sharp gasp before saying,

"It's not like that Ruby. We're friends and I just want her to be happy, even if it's just for a few hours." Ruby continues to tease her mother, who simply hangs up the phone.

Making her way to the front of the boat now with a couple of drinks Charlie sees Joey sitting quietly, her eyes wondering over the open ocean, her expression sad and lost. She hadn't realised it until now, but Joey had lost a lot when that boat sank, she had lost everything she owned and she had lost her friends. Slowly sitting down next to Joey so as not to startle her she doesn't say a word, she just takes Joey's hand and looks out over the sea.

"It's so big." Joey finally says while still casting her eyes over the vast amount of sea, there was only a faint outline now of land and no other boats in sight. Charlie nods her head, showing her understanding but not wanting to interrupt Joey's thoughts. Joey sits in silence again for a few minutes before turning to the radio, a slow song had just begun playing and remembering how badly she wanted to dance with Charlie the last time they where aboard this boat she stands and holds out her hand before saying,

"There's no where for you to run now. Dance with me Charlie." Charlie gets to her feet and takes Joey's hand before saying,

"I wouldn't run Joey. I won't run again."

Joey snakes her hands around Charlie's shoulders as Charlie lays her hands gently on Joeys waist, as the music takes over Joey puts her head on Charlie's shoulder and places one hand on Charlie's heart, Charlie takes Joeys hand in hers as they both feel Charlie's heartbeat increase at the closeness, Joey listens to the words of the song and soaks them in.

_How long have I been in this storm?_

_So overwhelmed by the oceans shapeless form_

_Waters getting harder to tread_

_With these waves crashing over my head_

_If I could just see you, _

_Everything would be alright,_

_If I'd see you,_

_This darkness would turn to light_

_And I will walk on water_

_And you will catch me if I fall_

_And I will get lost into your eyes_

_I know everything will be alright_

_I know everything is alright_

_I know you didn't bring me out here to drown_

_So why am I ten feet under and upside down?_

_Barely surviving has become my purpose_

_Because I'm so used to living underneath the surface_

_If I could see you_

_Everything would be alright_

_If I'd see you_

_This darkness would turn to light_

_And I will walk on water_

_And you will catch me if I fall_

_And I will get lost into your eyes_

_I know everything will be alright_

_I know everything is alright_

_Storm._

_Written by Jason wade_

_Performed by Lifehouse._

As the words sing out Joey looks up at Charlie and without a word, Joey places her lips gently against hers, they stand swaying in the glistening sun, submerged in each others embrace.

Both girls creep into the house and Charlie puts her fingers to her mouth, indicating for quiet as she says,

"Is anybody in?" Silence greets them as Charlie turns and takes Joeys hand, leading her through the living area and into her bedroom, their bedroom. Closing the door she turns to find Joey right in front of her, Joey captures Charlie's lips once again, this time the kiss lasts longer and becomes more passionate. Charlie tries to concentrate but her mind keeps screaming. _I shouldn't be doing this. This isn't right. I have to stop. _But as she feels Joey against her she becomes too weak to resist. Pulling away and looking Joey deep in the eyes she takes her in her arms once again, her hunger for Joey's touch finally being satisfied. After a few moments Joey breaks their embrace as Charlie thinks. _No no no don't stop. Oh please don't stop kissing me. _But Charlie sees the look on Joey's face and sighs, sitting down on the bed she says,

"I know. We can't do this." Joey swallows hard before joining Charlie saying,

"Charlie you have no idea how I want you, but this isn't right." Charlie groans with frustration before throwing herself backwards on her bed and sighing deeply. Joey looks at her and smiles before saying,

"I'm involved with Mia and it just wouldn't be right. Not to mention all of the other complications." Joey joins Charlie and they both lay in quiet for a few moments, looking at the ceiling. Charlie looks at a small piece of white paper taped to the ceiling just above her pillow and getting up she removes it saying to Joey,

"Do you remember this?" Joey looks to the ceiling and sees what has Charlie's attention; Charlie reads the words out,

"Morning beautiful. I love you. Remember that. Joey xx" Joey and Charlie laugh at the memory as Charlie sits back down and says,

"You said you wrote that there because…" Joey finishes what Charlie is saying, smiling at the memory,

"Because I wanted you to know every day, just how much I love you." Charlie smiles and then says sadly,

"I left it for a while after you left, but then it became to painful a reminder of what I had lost. So I took some paper and covered it up." She smiles sadly again as Joey says,

"Or did you cover it up so Angelo wouldn't be uncomfortable." She hadn't meant to make her words so harsh but she realised that she needed to know once and for all, looking at Charlie's shamed expression she says,

"Why didn't you wait for me Charlie?"

Charlie stands and paces before kneeling in front of Joey, taking Joey's hands in hers she says,

"As I watched you sail away on that boat I felt my heart break, you where so hurt by what I had done and there was nothing I could do to take away that pain. I went home and cried for days before finally convincing myself that I would pull myself together, work my feelings out and make myself stronger for when you returned." Joey felt tears welling in her eyes as the once closed off woman lays her emotions down, in plain view. Charlie gets to her feet and sits next to Joey, still clasping her hands and gently rubbing her palms before continuing,

"Three months passed, I don't know how I got through them, but I did. I went down to the docks every time I heard another boat was coming in, but it was never yours. Finally Aden told me you had extended your trip, I felt my heart break again, but I continued to wait, trying again and again to contact you." Joey begins to cry as Charlie brushes the tears from her face, continuing,

"After a while I began to lose hope of you returning and decided that you must hate me so much to have stayed away so long." Joey tries to say something but Charlie puts a finger to her mouth saying,

"Let me get this out ok?" Joey nods and waits as Charlie composes herself,

"I became lonely with everything else happening with my family and Angelo was just there." Charlie hated that she couldn't give Joey a better reason, but it was the truth and that was what Joey deserved. Taking it all in Joey gets to her feet, breaking her contact with Charlie before saying,

"I listened to every message you left me and read every text message over and over again Charlie and I wanted to come back to you. When I found out about your accident, Grant and what happened between you and Ruby, I made my way back to the bay." Charlie gets up, stunned by Joey's confession before saying,

"Why didn't you come and see me?" Joey smiles sadly before saying,

"I was on my way when I saw you with Angelo, you where walking hand in hand along the beach and even with all that you had going on in your life, you where smiling. You looked happy." Charlie raises her voice,

"I was lonely Jo. I was never happy." Walking over to Joey and taking her hands again Charlie pleads with her love to look at her saying,

"You make me happy Joey, you, not Angelo. That's why I ended it with him. I knew as soon as I saw you again I couldn't keep lying to myself." She swallows hard before saying,

"Joey when I was with him I was numb, my thoughts, my heart, my soul, everything I am was with you. I never stopped thinking about you, not for one moment." Joey sighs and says,

"Watson told me you broke it off with Angelo and I'm not sorry." She throws her hands in the air before screaming,

"Oh God Charlie, this is such a mess." Charlie walks to her, grabbing her and holding her strong before saying,

"I know that what I did in the past and what I have done since you left are awful and I know that you trusted me with your heart and I broke it, but Joey nobody has and ever will make me feel the way you do." With these words Charlie kisses Joey again, strong and hard, Joey gives in for a second before breaking away saying,

"I can't Charlie. I just can't." They stand in silence for a moment before Joey says,

"Thank you for today but I think you should take me back now."


	18. Chapter 18: Suspicion Falls Deep

Chapter 18.

Suspicion falls deep.

Angelo enters the room and Robbo smiles, looking forward to this interview. He notices that Angelo doesn't turn the recorder on and walks straight over to him. Grabbing Robbo he pulls him from his chair and slams him against the wall. Robbo laughs before saying,

"Is every member of this police force aggressive?" He laughs harder before looking seriously at Angelo and saying,

"This is not wise with what I know about you. Now let me go." Angelo waits for a moment, looking Robbo in the eyes before releasing him; Robbo falls to the floor and sits up against the wall. Angelo walks to the other wall and slams his fist against it. Robbo shakes his head before saying,

"What's up Constable? Not getting any with Joey back in town huh?" Angelo turns and walks towards Robbo again who puts his hands up and says,

"Ok Ok sorry. Calm down will you. It was a joke." Angelo picks Robbo up and forces him back onto his seat before taking the seat opposite and saying,

"Lets just get one thing very straight Robbo. You and I are not friends." Robbo smirks before saying,

"Dam right we're not. Now tell me Angelo. When am I gonna get out of here?" Angelo rubs his temple before saying,

"It's not that simple, things haven't exactly gone to plan, if you hadn't noticed." Robbo spits out his next words, letting Angelo know just who is pulling the strings,

"Well who's fault is that, if you finished her on the boat, like you where supposed to then all of this could have been seen as nothing more then an accident and we would have all gotten what we wanted. Huh?" Angelo grits his teeth before saying,

"There's no way of making this look like an accident now. We need to abort this; we need to figure something else out." Getting angry Robbo says,

"There is no other way, if she testifies, I'm going away and then everyone will know just how corrupt you are. The evidence after all is very compelling." Angelo hates the fact that he was reckless enough to let someone like Robbo get evidence against him, and ultimately blackmail him. Robbo smiles before saying,

"I'm sure Charlie would love me to tell her every little tiny part you have played in all recent events. Don't you think? I mean then she can whisk Joey off into the sunset." He smiles again as Angelo says,

"You need me just as much as I need you right now." Robbo sits back in his chair and says,

"Well now, that's not strictly true is it? I mean I have other friends you know. I just like the idea of having a police officer in my pocket." Angelo wants to so badly wipe the smirk off his face but controls himself before saying,

"I'll take care of it." Robbo leans forward saying,

"I know you will, but just to make sure you understand how serious I am, I've had a little gift delivered to Constable Buckton's in tray." With that Angelo jumps out of his seat and opens the door, shouting for Robbo to be taken back to his cell, he walks into the office he shares with Charlie and closes the door. While inside he walks to Charlie's desk and shuffles through her mail. Finding what he is looking for he walks and sits down at his desk before opening the envelope, sighing with relief. Inside he finds some photographs of him and two other men, the sequence of stills clearly show him accepting a large sum of money, before turning around and getting back into his Police cruiser.

Charlie screams with frustration before throwing herself down on the couch as Michael folds his arms and says,

"Well at least you're opening up." Charlie looks at him and frowns before saying,

"Not that it's doing much good; she still won't let me in. She hates me." Charlie puts her head in her hands as Michael gets up and takes a seat next to her before saying,

"Don't be so dramatic." Charlie looks up at him with a look of annoyance at his flippant attitude to her feelings, but before she can say anything Michael continues,

"Joey is showing classic signs of which way syndrome." Charlie laughs and says,

"You've made that up." Michael looks at her with a fake hurt expression on his face before saying,

"Well yes I have but hear me out ok?" Without waiting for Charlie's response he gets to his feet and continues,

"Joey has all these feelings running around inside her, putting aside everything she has and is going through with, well you know." Charlie nods while watching him pace and throw his stress ball in the air,

"She wants to be with you, but she's not only scared of what has happened in the past, she is scared that you are still that same woman, the woman that was uncomfortable with everyone judging her. Am I right?" Charlie bites her lip before saying,

"About which part?" Michael looks at her unconvinced that she doesn't already know as she says,

"Ok you may have a point, but I am not that person any more. I couldn't care less what people think. All I care about is taking care of Joey and proving to her that she is all I want and all I need." Michael smiles at her and she says,

"What?" He continues to smile and feeling slightly uncomfortable now Charlie says sternly,

"What?" Michael says,

"Have you told Joey that?" Charlie sighs and sinks back into the couch before saying,

"No." Michael says, as if he has claimed some sort of victory,

"Well then. How is she supposed to know where your head is, if you haven't told her?" Charlie tenses her jaw before saying,

"I have put my heart on the line over the last week and she just keeps on shooting me down. I'm not sure I can take another rejection." Michael breaths out before saying,

"Well I guess you just have to ask yourself. How much does Joey mean to you and how far are you willing to go to prove it?"

Charlie sighs again and closes her eyes while thinking. _She means everything to me but I don't know how to convince her, I can't keep getting my heart broken every time we get some where and then suddenly she backs off. I've tried to be patient but it hurts too much. Maybe I should just try being her friend for a while. Maybe if I take the pressure away she will open up to me more, or maybe I should just take her in my arms and make it clear, make it no doubt, no confusion, no way of not knowing how I feel, heart wrenchingly clear._

Michael interrupts Charlie's thoughts by saying,

"So what are you going to do now?" Charlie thinks for a minute before looking up at the clock and saying,

"Times up."

Joey sits on the couch in the safe house thinking of that days events before sighing and leaning backwards, she closes her eyes and lets her mind wonder back to the moment on the boat.

_God Charlie looked so beautiful in the sunlight. Why did I have to stop her, I wanted her to hold me and touch me so badly. Why couldn't I just let her in?_

As she thinks about Charlie a voice startles her back into the room as Ruby says quietly,

"Bet I can guess who you're thinking about?" Joey jumps out of her seat and takes the younger Buckton in her arms before squeezing her tightly and saying,

"Bet you can't." Letting her go she smiles at her before offering her a seat, sitting down Ruby says, concern written all over her face,

"How you doin?" Joey smiles at Ruby's attempt to make the question sound light hearted and answers with a small smile,

"I'm ok. How have you been?" Ruby shakes her head before saying,

"Now Joey I have been just fine but I wanna talk about you and Charlie. How was your boat trip?" Joey looks to the floor before thinking. _She obviously hasn't spoken to Charlie yet. What do I tell her?_ Ruby sees the sad expression on Joeys face and says,

"What did Charlie do?" Joey looks at her surprised by her amazing ability to know when something is wrong and says,

"She didn't do anything, it was all me. Oh Ruby, I think I have really messed things up. I wouldn't be surprised if Charlie never wants to see me again." Ruby smiles before walking over and sitting next to Joey, taking her hand she says with a small grin across her face,

"Don't be so dramatic. God everything with you two is so full of drama, no wonder you never know how you both truly feel." Joey looks at Ruby with a shocked expression before Ruby says,

"Don't you pull that face at me Miss Collin's; you know exactly what I mean." Joey laughs and says,

"God your right. From the moment I met Charlie our lives have been filled with so much drama, we really haven't ever had the chance of knowing exactly how each other feels." While leaning forward against Ruby's arm Joey growls with frustration before saying,

"What shall I do Rubes? You know Charlie better then anyone." Ruby smiles while forcing Joey to sit up and says,

"I don't know Jo. I just want you two to be ok." Joey hugs Ruby before saying,

"Me to Rubes. Me to."

As Charlie makes her way back to her car she is surprised to see Mia sitting in the small café opposite Michael's office.

_What is she doing here? Is she following me? Does she think I am with Joey?_

Watching Mia now Charlie is surprised when she sees Angelo join the woman, he looks stressed and she looks scared. Charlie takes out her mobile phone and scrolls to her camera before enhancing her view and clicking down. The picture fills the screen and as Charlie looks at it she sees that Angelo is showing their suspect something, the photo is too unclear to make out what it is and Charlie decides not to try and get a closer look at the pair. Standing and watching for a few minutes, she sees them argue before Angelo gets up and walks out. Charlie slips into her car thinking.

_What the hell was that all about?_


	19. Chapter 19: Breaking up, Breaking down

_Chapter 19._

_Breaking up, breaking down._

As Ruby leaves the safe house she bumps into Mia, who says,

"Oh hi, who are you then?" Charlie had mentioned Mia a few times and straight away Ruby could tell that there was something odd about her, faking a friendly smile Ruby says,

"Ruby." She holds out her hand before saying, "Charlie's Daughter." Mia looks shocked and while shaking Ruby's hand she says,

"Oh, I didn't realise Charlie had a daughter." Smiling weirdly she finishes,

"That's interesting." She points to the house saying,

"Well I'm going to go in; it was nice to meet you." She throws Ruby a smile before nodding to the guarding constable and entering the house. Ruby pulls a face and walks away.

"Joey honey. I brought us some lunch." Joey looks up and tries to smile before thinking.

_God I can't handle this now. Where's Watson when you need her. _

Mia walks into the front room and smiles before saying,

"Hey baby." Joey smiles and shuffles slightly in her seat as Mia bend's down and kisses her lightly on the lips. Joey notices that she has a hamper with her and says,

"Oh Mia, I'm really sorry but I have eaten already." Looking at her watch Mia says,

"But it's only 6:30 honey. Go on, maybe just a little. I mean I feel like we haven't had any time to ourselves lately, with everything going on and with Charlie…well you know." Hearing Mia say Charlie's name makes Joey feel guilty as she replays their perfect kiss in her mind and then shakes herself back into the room and says,

"Ok maybe just a little something." Joey watches as Mia takes out some salads and bread rolls, she smiles at Joey again and says while walking towards the kitchen,

"I'll just get us some drinks." Joey closes her eyes and breaths in deeply, choking back the tears she says,

"Ok." Before thinking.

_I wish Charlie was here with me now; I want her, not Mia. I have to tell Mia it's over. I can't keep pretending I feel for her, when I don't._

Mia walks back into the room and notices Joey's expression, handing her the drink she sits opposite Joey and says,

"Your going to break up with me, aren't you?" Joey sadly nods her head before quietly saying,

"Mia, I'm so sorry. It's just…" Mia finishes with gritted teeth,

"Charlie. It's just Charlie huh?" Joey nods slowly, noticing the anger in Mia's voice she says,

"I should never have started something with you Mia and I am sorry for the way I have treated you, but I can't help the way I feel." Mia gets to her feet, hearing Angelo's threats bouncing around her head she says,

"Charlie doesn't love you honey, she loves Angelo." Joey shakes her head, getting up and walking to Mia she says,

"That's not true; they have broken up, because she loves me and I love…" Joey stops and thinks to herself. _And I still love her. I still love her. I am completely and utterly head over heels, want to shout it from every roof top, heart wrenchingly in love with Charlie. _

Joey was to lost in her thoughts to notice Mia looking at her, anger in her face she says,

"You love her. You love her. Have you forgotten how she treated you? How broken your heart was when we first met. How I helped you mend it." Joey looks at Mia, feeling sorry for her, but knowing she is doing the right thing, walking over and taking a few gulps of her drink she puts the glass back down and turns to Mia who is just watching her, an odd expression on her face. Joey walks to her again and says,

"My heart was to broken to be mended by anyone Mia, but I think I am ready to let Charlie try and mend it. I love her and I'm so sorry, but I have to do this." Joey sits back down, feeling tired but elated by her emotional outburst, Mia stands and walks to the door before turning and saying,

"She will break your heart again Joey, I know she will."

Charlie sits in the car for a while and watches the safe house, deciding whether to go in or not. Just as she turns the key to the car she sees Mia coming from the front door, the woman was talking on her mobile phone and Charlie could see the anger in her face. Just then Mia turns and spots Charlie; hanging up her mobile phone she begins to walk over to the car. Charlie turns off the engine and steps out onto the road ahead of Mia. As Mia gets closer Charlie notices the expression on her face and it confuses her, as it is neither anger nor sadness, but a kind of blankness. Charlie can usually read peoples body language and expressions quite well, but unsure of what was running through Mia's mind she steps back and says cautiously,

"Mia?" Mia stops in front of Charlie and says,

"Joey doesn't want to see you right now." The tone of her voice was low and to the point, but something in it scared Charlie and she says,

"I'll let Joey tell me that, if you don't mind." Charlie walks past the unstable woman, bracing herself for more of Mia's threats, but Mia just stands there, still looking at the car she shouts,

"You can't protect her Charlie. It's too late for that." With that Charlie turns and makes her way back to the woman saying,

"What do you mean by that? Turn around," Mia doesn't move and Charlie begins to feel the anger rising in her as she says once again, while slowing down,

"Turn around Mia!" Mia turns with a smile on her face and a gun in her hand, Charlie looks down then back up at Mia, she shouts then she feels her entire body jolt as the gun shot rings out.

Joey hears the noise and following the constable from the house she sees Charlie laying on the ground, as the Constable runs towards his injured colleague he shouts over the radio,

"Officer down. Officer down." As he reaches Charlie's side she gurgles blood and then spits it out while saying, weakly and breathlessly,

"Joey."

Joey stops in shock as she sees the officer's face, unable to move she begins to feel faint and before she can take another step she crashes to the ground.


	20. Chapter 20: Nothing but Heartache

Chapter 20.

Nothing but heartache.

As the ambulance pulls up the officer continues CPR trying desperately to keep Charlie alive, the paramedics run over and he gets up, making his way to Joey who is still unconscious on the floor. Just as he reaches her he sees a police car pull up and Watson jumps out. She runs to Joey's side and looks over at Charlie before saying to the officer,

"What the hell happened? I heard over the radio that Charlie has been shot." The officer replies; clearly shaken.

"The paramedics are working on her now. I don't know what happened, I just heard the shot and when I got out here Charlie was lying on the ground." Watson takes Joey in her arms and tries gently to wake her before saying,

"What happened to Joey?" The officer shrugs and says,

"She followed me and then just fainted. I put something under her head and then went back to Charlie. She hasn't woken up yet." Watson looks away from Charlie as the paramedics shout and swarm around her, stroking Joeys face she tells the officer to get some water then says gently,

"Joey wake up, it's ok. Your ok." Joey stirs a little but is unable to open her eyes fully; Watson notices that her gaze is vacant and sluggish, as the officer returns with the water she says,

"Get a paramedic over here. Something's not right." The officer rushes over as the paramedics put Charlie onto a stretcher. A second later one of the paramedics kneels next to Joey, shining a light in her eyes he says,

"She's completely out of it." Watson says shocked,

"Drugs?" The paramedic nods and says,

"Look we have to get Constable Buckton to the hospital, but you need to make sure she comes in, she will need to be assessed, are you able to bring her in your car?" Watson nods and indicates for the officer to help her as the paramedic races back to the ambulance, Watson gets in her car and takes one last look as the paramedics load Charlie into the back and drives off.

While driving behind the ambulance Watson hears Joey mumbling, asking for Charlie as the officer tries to get her to open her eyes. Watson thinks, _what the hell is going on here? Who could have shot Charlie? And what the hell has Joey taken? This is all too much. God please let Charlie be ok._

The emergency entrance doors fly open as Rachel says to her team,

"Right this is the gun shot victim, I need you all completely focused." As she finishes and looks around she loses her breath before whispering,

"Oh God Charlie." rushing to the stretcher she listens as the paramedics give vitals and explains the treatment that they have already given. Rachel listens before saying,

"Right straight to theatre one. I'll be right in." She watches as Charlie is wheeled away, and then she hears Watson shouting for a wheel chair, as she turns her breath is taken once again as she sees Joey, slumped over and still unconscious. Running over she says to Watson while checking Joey over,

"What happened?" Watson shakes her head and says,

"I don't know. Where's Charlie?" Rachel looks at the shaken officer and says,

"She's been taken to the operating room, I'm going there now." Leaving Joey for a moment she takes Watson by the arms and gets her to focus before saying,

"I need to know what has happened to Joey." Watson looks at Rachel before saying,

"I'm not sure but the paramedics think she may have drugs in her system. She drifts in and out of consciousness but I can't get her to respond." Kneeling down next to Joey Rachel says,

"Joey, Joey can you hear me." Joey mumbles and Rachel turns to another doctor and says,

"Exam two, we need full blood work and do not leave her alone for a second. Do you understand?" The doctor nods while wheeling Joey away, Rachel turns to Watson who has taken a seat now, shaking with shock at what has happened, seeing the look on the officers face Rachel kneels beside her and says gently,

"I will do all I can for both of them, but for now you should stay with Joey. I will come and get you when I have any news." Watson nods and gets to her feet, as she walks away Rachel says,

"Somebody needs to call Ruby."

The hospital doors fly open as Ruby rushes in and slams her hands down on the front desk while shouting,

"Charlie Buckton, I need to see her now!" Leah rushes in after the teenager and tries desperately to get her to calm down, taking her hand she says soothingly,

"Ruby you need to calm down. This is not going to help, we will find Rachel and she will fill us in on everything, ok?" Ruby hugs Leah as tear stream down her face, she says,

"I need to see Charlie Leah; I need to know if she is ok." Breaking the embrace she says,

"I have to find her." Leah nods and follows the young girl as she makes her way through the hospital, looking for Rachel.

"Ruby!" Watson gets to her feet as she sees Ruby and Leah pass exam two, Ruby turns at the mention of her name and runs over to Watson, noticing Joey on the bed she walks to her and takes her hand before saying to Watson,

"What's happened, where is Charlie?" Watson walks over to the other side of the bed and says,

"Ruby, Charlie has been shot; they are operating on her right now." Ruby feels her legs give in and Watson runs around the bed, grabbing her as Leah places a chair underneath her before saying,

"Shot? How? Why?" Watson shakes her head before saying,

"I don't know any of the details but Rachel said she will come and find me as soon as they have any news, Ruby?" She kneels down at the shocked girl's side before saying,

"Ruby?" Ruby looks up, barely able to see through her tears she says,

"What happened to Joey?" Watson stands and walks over to the bed before saying,

"We're not sure. We think that she may have been drugged, but we're waiting on some tests." Ruby puts her head in her hands before saying,

"This is all because of what happened to Joey, isn't it?" Watson looks to Leah, who says while taking Ruby's hand,

"We don't know that Ruby." Ruby gets up, anger in her voice as she says,

"Of course it is. Everything that has happened to Charlie is because of Joey. Charlie has protected her time and time again and now she might die because of her." Leah tries to comfort Ruby but she just turns around and walks away, Leah goes to follow but is called back by Watson who says,

"She's just angry right now, give her a few minutes." Leah sighs and takes a seat as Watson stands and rubs her temples.

Rachel walks out of the operating room and breaths out deeply and slowly before removing her gloves and gown, she puts them in the waste bin and sits down, putting her head in her hands and closing her eyes before breathing in and out slowly, preparing herself to talk to Ruby.

Standing up and making her way to the main ward she thinks about what she has just done and about Charlie. As she walks around the corner she sees Ruby sitting alone in the waiting area, swallowing hard she makes her way over, Ruby looks up and jumps out of her seat, meeting Rachel and saying, fear in her voice,

"What happened, is Charlie ok?" Rachel indicates for Ruby to follow her into an office and then tells her to sit down before saying,

"Are you here with anyone?" Ruby says impatiently,

"Rachel, tell me." Rachel sits next to Ruby and takes her hand before saying,

"The operation was successful and Charlie is stable." Ruby sighs with relief before saying,

"Thank you Rachel, oh God thank you." Ruby hugs Rachel, who pulls her back and says,

"The bullet missed all major arteries but she's going to be bed ridden for a while, she's on a lot of medication so she will be very sleepy." Ruby nods before saying,

"When can I see her?" Rachel gets to her feet saying,

"She's being taken to intensive care now, but we have to get her settled in first, she won't be awake for a while yet." Opening the door she says,

"I have to go and check on Joey and let Watson know about Charlie, and then I will take you to see her. Are you coming?" Ruby swallows, remembering her outburst, she says,

"I might just stay here for a while if that is ok? Will you come and get me when I can see Charlie?" Rachel nods and closes the door softly before making her way to exam two.

Mia hangs up her mobile phone and throws it onto the seat next to her; she puts her head against her stirring wheel and thinks.

_She shouldn't have pushed me; she should have just walked away. Walked away from me and Angelo. I've done him a favour. He will see that._

Angelo bursts through the hospital doors and walks to the desk, showing his badge he simply says,

"Charlie Buckton." The woman behind the desk says,

"I'll get someone to see you straight away Constable." She picks up the phone and pages Rachel.

Watson sits next to Joey, her head banging from the days events and her eyes begging for sleep, but she knows she can not leave Joey alone. Rachel had left ten minutes earlier after confirming that Joey had been drugged but the effects where minor and after some treatment she should regain full consciousness shortly. While sitting and waiting she had heard Joey mumble for Charlie several times before drifting back to sleep. Now sitting up she notices that Joey is stirring again, but this time her face is screwed up and her voice is scared, sweat fills every pour on her body as she says while shaking her head,

"No please don't, please don't do this. Mia help me please." Watson gets to her feet and gently shakes Joey, trying to wake her from her nightmares. She reaches onto the table and grabs a cloth, placing it on Joeys forehead, but as she touches Joey she is suddenly knocked backwards as Joey throws her hands out and screams before sitting upright, scared and unsure of her surroundings she says while looking around,

"Charlie?"

Rachel escorts Ruby to the recovery room and opens the door to a private room, as Ruby enters she puts her hands to her mouth at the sight of Charlie covered in wires and the sound of the machines beeping, Rachel sees the young girls reaction and says soothingly while touching her arm,

"I know it looks scary but Charlie is ok. We're not sure when she will wake up but you should talk to her, just let her know you are here." Rachel takes hold of the door handle before saying,

"If you need me for anything just get someone to page me. I'll be back to check Charlie in about an hour." Ruby smiles at Rachel before thanking her once again and walking to her mother.

Sitting in the chair next to the bed Ruby hesitates and then takes Charlie's hand, the soft and warm feel of Charlie's hand in hers makes her feel a bit better as she says,

"I love you Charlie."

Angelo stands outside the door and watches Ruby holding Charlie's hand and talking to her, he feels the anger and guilt beginning to rise within himself as he thinks about what Mia has done, as he puts his hand on the door handle he is startled by a voice behind him,

"I did it for you Angelo. For us." Angelo turns quickly and sees Mia standing in the hallway, quickly grabbing her he forces her into an empty room, shutting the door he throws his hand out, which meets with her face, forcing her to fall hard against the floor. As she looks up at him, tear in her eyes and blood on her face she says,

"You can't take me in for this Angelo." Angelo slams himself against the door before saying,

"Why did you shot her?" Mia smiles and says while tentatively getting to her feet,

"I did it for you Angelo. Everything I have done has been for you." Angelo walks towards her again and raises his hand before stopping himself and saying,

"Get out of here." Mia goes to say something but is cut off as Angelo says,

"Leave now."

Mia leaves and Angelo takes a seat, placing his head in his hands and thinking about his next move.

Watson regains her balance and grabs hold of Joey by the arms saying to her as calmly as she can,

"Joey your ok, you're in the hospital." Joey turns and looks Watson in the eyes before saying,

"Where's Charlie?" Watson forces Joey to sit back before saying while holding onto Joey's hand,

"Charlie was shot Joey, do you remember?" Joey shakes her head before saying, shocked and confused,

"I remember following the constable out of the house and Charlie was…" She stops and begins getting out of the bed saying,

"I have to see her." Watson grabs hold of Joey, who stumbles weakly before saying while pushing Watson away,

"No! I need to see Charlie; I have to make sure she is ok." As Watson struggles with Joey, Rachel enters the room and takes control, forcing Joey back onto the bed she says,

"Joey you can't be out of bed right now, your body has had a massive shock, just sit back and I will answer any questions you have ok?" Joey looks to Rachel before saying,

"Please, I have to see Charlie." Rachel shakes her head and says,

"You can't right now Joey but she is ok. Ruby is with her." Joey finally sits back before saying,

"It's because of me isn't it?" Watson looks at Rachel before taking Joey's hand and saying, as convincing as she can,

"We don't know who did it or even what happened..." Joey interrupts while curling up on the bed,

"Charlie got shot because of me."

A few hours pass and Watson watches Joey as she tosses and turns in her sleep, putting a hand to Joey's head Watson thinks.

_How can one woman put up with so much? _

Just then the door opens and Ruby walks in looking at Joey she says,

"How is she?" Joey slowly wakes and looks up at Ruby, frowning she says, her voice breaking,

"I'm so sorry Ruby. I…" Ruby interrupts her saying,

"I have just come to let you both know that Charlie is ok." Joey smiles and slowly sits up in her bed, she goes to say something but Ruby cuts her off saying coldly,

"I don't want you seeing her Joey, ever since she met you she has had nothing but heartache and now she I laying in a hospital bed with wires all around her and machines…" This time Watson interrupts saying,

"Ruby you can't blame Joey for any of…" Ruby looks at Watson before saying, calmly and controlled,

"This is all her fault." Turning back to Joey she says,

"Just stay away." With that Ruby turns and walks from the room, closing the door behind her.

Joey sinks back into the bed and cries softly as Watson looks on, unsure of what to say.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

One week later.

"The body was found washed up this morning sir, a couple of kids found it while they where playing. Cause of death is not yet known and the coroner is with the body now." Angelo nods while listening to the constable and making his way over the rocks. As he turns the corner he sees a small crowd of people, looking to the constable he says,

"Remove anyone who shouldn't be here." The constable nods at his instructions and begins clearing the area. Angelo walks over to the coroner, who is hunched over the body saying,

"It looks like she has been in the water for about four days; best guess right now would be a simple drowning." Angelo kneels down next to the coroner and looks at Mia's body before getting back to his feet and shouting while walking away,

"Ok thanks. Just send me the report when you're done."

Charlie opens her eyes and sees Ruby asleep in the chair opposite her, shifting uncomfortably she feels the sharp pain from her wound and groans slightly, disturbing her daughter who jumps up and says,

"Don't move Charlie, I'll go and get someone." Charlie gently touches Ruby's arm and slowly shakes her head, Ruby smiles and says,

"Welcome back, you know if you wanted a break you should have said, you didn't have to get yourself shot." Ruby smiles again as Charlie blinks her eyes, trying to get them used to the light she opens her mouth but Ruby says,

"Don't try and speak right now, I'll go and find a doctor ok?" Charlie nods and releases Ruby's arm. As she watches Ruby leave the room she thinks. _What happened? Where's Joey? _

Ruby re enters the room followed by Rachel who smiles warmly at Charlie and says,

"Hey Charlie. It's good to see you." She walks over and begins checking Charlie over before saying to Ruby,

"Maybe you could go and get Charlie a drink of water." Ruby nods and smiles before saying to Charlie,

"Don't fall back asleep again ok?" She walks out of the room, closing the door behind her. As Rachel continues to check the machines and take Charlie's vitals Charlie says weakly and barely audible,

"Joey?" Rachel drops what she is doing and says while leaning forward and taking Charlie's hand gently,

"Joey is fine; she was drugged and shaken but not badly injured. How do you feel?" Charlie smiles weakly before saying,

"Like I've been shot." Rachel smiles at Charlie's effort to be light-hearted about her situation and then says,

"Well you have been, which mean you will have to take it very easy for a while, but you are fine Charlie, lucky but fine." Charlie bites her lip and then says,

"Did they catch her?" Rachel looks at Charlie confused and says,

"Who Charlie? Do you know who did this?" Charlie nods and says,

"It was Mia. Tell Angelo it was Mia Lindon." Rachel leans forward adjusting a machine as Ruby walks back into the room, Charlie looks at Rachel, pleading with her, without a word Rachel understands that Charlie doesn't want Ruby to know, she says while heading to the door,

"Ok well, everything is fine here, don't tire her out to much Ruby. Ok?" Ruby nods and smiles before placing the straw in Charlie's mouth and saying,

"Drink slowly." Rachel shuts the door while watching as Ruby looks after her mother.

Watson sees Rachel leave the room and walks over to her saying,

"Is everything ok?" Rachel breaths out slowly and says,

"Charlie is awake. She seems to be doing fine, but she will need a lot of rest." Watson smiles and then says,

"Has she said anything? Anything that would help us find out who shot her?" Rachel says,

"She told me to let Angelo know that it was Mia Lindon." Watson looks shocked and Rachel says,

"Do you know who that is?" Watson takes a seat before saying,

"Yeah. It's Joey girlfriend."

Joey sits on the bed and looks out of the window, she hasn't been to see Charlie for four days now, Watson had taken her briefly while Ruby was taking some time out. Joey thinks about Charlie and about how fragile and vulnerable she had looked, surrounded by all of those machines and wires. Joey closes her eyes and replays the moment she saw Charlie.

_Walking into the hospital room she was so taken back when she saw Charlie laying there so still and peaceful, she turned to Watson and said,,_

"_Could I have a few minutes please?" Watson nods and leaves as Joey walked to Charlie's side, trying to hold back the tears while taking her hand. She leans across and gently kisses Charlie on the lips before whispering,_

"_I am so sorry Charlie, for everything." Charlie lays still as a tear escapes Joeys eyes and lands on here cheek, Joey continues while sweeping her thump across Charlie's cheek, removing her tear,_

"_Look at you, always protecting me, always making sure I am ok. Ruby was right; ever since I have met you we have had nothing but heartache. I have caused you so much pain, emotionally and now physically. I'm not sure I can do this anymore." Joey closes her eyes as she prepares to finish what she had gone there to say,_

"_So I have come to say goodbye Charlie. Please just let me go now, you need to. Ok?" She knows she will not get an answer and she gently kisses Charlie on the head and then whispers,_

"_I love you Charlie. I always will." Joey hears Watson behind her, and she turns around and walks out of the door._

Ruby watches as Charlie tries stubbornly to hold the glass of water before dropping it everywhere, she groans frustrated and sighs before saying to a slightly amused Ruby,

"Why are you smiling, that's not funny." Charlie sulks as Ruby gets up, walking to her mother and wiping the water away she says,

"Why don't you just let me help you?" Charlie smiles and says,

"Because I have to build my strength back up Rubes, I have to make sure I am ready when Joey comes to see me." Ruby walks back to the chair and sits down, thinking about what she had said to Joey she looks at Charlie guiltily. Charlie sighs and says,

"I've been awake now for four days Rubes. Why hasn't she come?" Ruby looks to the floor and Charlie notices the look on her face, grimacing while propping herself up she says,

"Rubes? What's going on? Is Joey ok?" Ruby gets up and sits on the edge of the hospital bed, taking Charlie's hand she says,

"Joey's fine Charlie, but she won't be coming to see you." Charlie looks at Ruby, confusion in her eyes as Ruby continues,

"Every time she is around you get your heart broken Charlie and now you have been shot, I can't let her keep hurting you…" Charlie stops Ruby before saying,

"What are you talking about Rubes. Joey would never hurt me. Ruby?" Ruby looks away now and fights back the anger she feels before saying,

"I told her to stay away..." Charlie looks at Ruby now, feelings of love for her daughter mix with annoyance at her interference and she says,

"Why would you do that? You know how I feel about Joey Rubes. She's in a lot of trouble and I…" Ruby gets off the bed shouting,

"Why do you always have to be the one protecting her Charlie? Why are you always the one getting hurt? You could have been killed because of Joey. Is that what you want?" Charlie holds her side as she shifts on the bed before saying controlled and trying to remain calm,

"No body could have known this would happen Rubes, least of all Joey. She has never asked me to protect her, but I love her Rubes and I would happily take another bullet if it meant she was ok." Ruby sighs and sits back down before saying,

"I don't want to lose you Charlie." Charlie smiles before holding out her arms and holding Ruby gently. After kissing her daughter on the head she says, quietly,

"I'm not going anywhere ok? But you can not blame any of this on Joey. She is the one in danger here. So please Rubes, go and see her and tell her that you are sorry." Ruby goes to argue but Charlie stops her saying,

"Just do this for me ok?" Ruby nods and sighs before hugging Charlie harder, Charlie groans and says,

"Hey, shot remember." Ruby lets go and says,

"I'm sorry Charlie." Charlie smiles reassuringly before saying,

"It's ok."

Angelo sighs as he takes a seat at his desk, slowly opening the coroners report he skips to the cause of death which reads,

"Suspicious."

Swallowing hard he closes the file as Watson knocks on the door saying,

"Is that the file on Mia Lindon?" Angelo looks up at Watson before nodding his head and saying,

"Their treating it as a suspicious death." Watson sighs and says,

"Do you think Robbo had anything to do with it?" Angelo thumbs through some paperwork before saying,

"I'm not sure." He gets to his feet and heads to the door saying,

"I'm going to go and see Charlie. See if she can remember anything else that may help." Watson nods before saying,

"I'd better go and let Joey know about Mia."

Joey walks out of the bathroom, still wet from the shower she sits in her towel and lets her mind drift. Lost in a daydream she hadn't heard Watson enter the room and jumps when Watson taps her shoulder and says,

"You ok?" Joey smiles slightly and nods before saying,

"Just daydreaming, you know. What's up? Is there any more news? Have you spoken to Mia?" Watson frowns before taking a seat and saying,

"Mia's dead Joey. Her body was found washed up this morning." Joey looks shocked but feels relieved, upset and confused by theses feeling she says,

"Do you think she killed herself, I mean after what she did to Charlie…" She trails off and Watson says,

"It's being treated as suspicious. Truth is we are not really sure what has happened. I just thought you would like to know." Joey smiles and looks to the floor. Watson shifts slightly before asking the next question, awkwardly she says,

"Why do you think Mia shot Charlie?" Joey had been thinking about this question since Watson had told her and could not think of a good reason, shrugging she says,

"I don't know Georgina, I mean it was right after I had broken up with her, she was mad and she said that Charlie would break my heart again." Watson nods as Joey tells her the facts of that night again, Joey sighs before saying,

"Something doesn't add up. Mia wouldn't just shot Charlie because I love her. Would she?" Joey was not looking for an answer and groans while putting her head in her hands. Watson gets to her feet before saying,

"I'm seeing Charlie later. Do you have a message or anything?" Watson smiles at Joey and Joey shakes her head saying,

"It's best if I keep my distance." Watson bites her lips and turns to leave, then spinning on her heel she says,

"You two are crazy about each other Joey. You shouldn't let anything come between you. Go and see her." Watson lets her words hang in the air for a while before saying,

"I'll be back later ok?" Joey nods and watches Watson leave the room.


	22. Chapter 22: Fighting for our love

Thank you all so much for all of your reviews and I promise you I will not let Angelo get away with anything. Now after a few hard and fast paced chapters I figured you guys should get a well earned treat. So here's a bit of CJ love to make you all feel better. Enjoy. Xx

Chapter 22.

One week later.

Fighting for our love.

Ruby puts the bags down and turns to help Charlie into the house, sitting her down on the Sofa she places her hand on Charlie's hand and says,

"Good to be home." Charlie smiles while holding her side and says,

"You have no idea." Ruby laughs and gets to her feet saying,

"Coffee?" Charlie nods and groans a little while sitting back. As Ruby enters the kitchen she sees Watson standing in the doorway, Ruby says,

"Hey. What are you doing here? Is everything ok?" Watson smiles and says,

"Um yeah I just need to talk to Charlie for one minute." She grits her teeth as Ruby looks at her and then says,

"Ok but don't upset her. She has had enough to cope with today." Watson enters while saying,

"I'll do my best. I promise." As she walks into the front room she sees Charlie reaching for the TV remote and quickly assisting her she says,

"I'll get that, sit back and relax for a change senior." Charlie smiles when she sees Watson and says,

"You don't have to call me senior Watson, Charlie will do." Watson smiles while handing Charlie the remote, which she discards to the side while saying,

"How's Joey?" Watson nods and says with a smile,

"She's doing ok." Watson shifts a little and Charlie says while eying her,

"Out with it." Watson smiles at Charlie's ability to know when something is up, sighing she says,

"We're getting no where with this case Charlie, we have no solid leads and Robbo won't say another word until he can speak to you." Charlie looks concerned and says,

"Well what is Angelo doing?" Watson scoffs before saying,

"His head has been somewhere else for weeks now Charlie, I don't know what is going on with him. He hasn't followed up half of the leads and since Mia's death all he has done is shoot down any ideas or leads I have come across." Charlie thinks for a moment about Mia and how she had seen Angelo and her together. Watson sees the look on Charlie's face and says,

"What are you thinking?" Charlie sighs a little thinking.

_Should I mention it to her? Maybe it means nothing and he was simply just interviewing her. Or maybe it is more. I can't be sure yet and I don't want to involve Watson in something like this. I can't put her in danger._

Charlie smiles and says,

"Bring a copy of the case files round. We have to get moving on this. Joey must be going out of her mind." Watson stands and says,

"I'll bring them round later. Do you want me to let Angelo know you are looking through them?" Charlie was curious at Watson's question. _Does she know something? Does she have her own suspicions about Angelo? _Watson clears her throat and Charlie says,

"Better not, wait and see if I can dig anything up first huh?" Watson nods and turns to go, Charlie says quietly,

"Has Joey um…" She trails off but Watson knows what she wants to know and turning she says,

"She wants to come and see you and the chat she had with Ruby made her feel a bit better…" Charlie interrupts,

"But…" Watson smiles and says,

"She's scared of hurting you or watching you be hurt again. She feels responsible." Charlie closes her eyes and swallows hard; trying to hide the pain she feels she says,

"Please ask her to come and see me Watson. I need to talk to her." Watson smiles and says,

"I'll try and get her to come around with me later ok?" Charlie nods and turns on the TV as Watson leaves.

Aden stands and watches his friend, wondering what she could be thinking in order to have such a confused and puzzled look on her face, he knocks the door quietly and Joey jumps up and runs into his arms saying,

"Hey. I'm so glad to see you." Aden smiles and looks at his friend before saying,

"How ya doing?" Joey smiles unconvincingly before releasing him and sitting on the bed saying,

"I'm ok. Just, well you know." Aden joins her and says,

"You want it all to be over." Joey nods and says,

"I just want to be able to walk down the street and not feel scared Aden." Aden grabs his friend and says,

"Come out with me. Let's go for a walk. I'll protect you." He smiles sweetly at her and she nods saying while pointing out into the hallway,

"I'll have to bring my little friend with me." Aden smiles and says,

"Then you'll have us both to take care of you." Nudging her he says,

"Come on."

Sitting on the beach now Aden looks out over the sea as Joey plays with the sand, looking to him now she says,

"I remembered something from the boat, everything's still little hazy but…" She trails off and Aden looks at her, gently pushing her a little,

"I remember a man, he keeps pushing me and tugging at my clothes, I can't make out what he is saying, it's all a bit muddled but I know he is trying to hurt me." Aden takes Joeys hand and says,

"Joey that's great. I mean not what happened, but the fact that you are remembering. Do you remember anything else?" Joey nods her head sadly before saying,

"Mia was there and I kept begging her for help but she just stands and watches. I think she knew the man Aden. I think she was with him. She was part of it all along." Aden can see that Joey is getting upset and says,

"Have you told Charlie?" Joey throws some sand before getting to her feet, followed by Aden, she looks out over the ocean and says,

"I haven't seen Charlie for a while." Aden looks at his friend and sees the hurt in her face, gently putting his arm around her he says,

"You need to tell her everything Jo." Then taking her hand he says,

"Come on. I know she is home now. I'll take you there." Joey nods and takes Aden's hand, wanting desperately to see Charlie but so scared of what will happen.

Aden knocks on the back door and seeing Ruby emerge from the living room he says,

"Hey, how are ya?" Ruby smiles and says,

"Good thanks Aden. What's up?" Aden smiles awkwardly, Joey had told him what Ruby had said to her and even though they had talked he knew Joey still feels uncomfortable around Ruby, nodding his head towards Joey now, who was sitting staring into space he says,

"She needs to speak with Charlie." Ruby purses her lips before making her way towards Joey, Aden stands back but prepares himself in case of further fighting, Ruby bends down next to Joey and says,

"Joey I…" Joey looks at the young girl and says,

"I know Ruby, I realise how sorry you are for what you said, but it doesn't make it any less true. I'm not here to upset Charlie, I just have some information." Ruby looks to the ground, clearly aware of just how much her words had upset Joey and also fully aware of the wall that Joey has now put up between them. She realises that Joey is unable to look at her and says quietly,

"Jo, what I said before. I was just upset, I didn't mean any of it, please Joey. Can't we just let it be in the past? I know you would never hurt Charlie, I know how much you love her." Joey looks at Ruby now for the first time, still feeling awkward she says,

"Ok Rubes." Ruby smiles but is unconvinced and knows she is still going to have to work to get Joey to trust her and believe her. Aden smiles at the girls before saying to Ruby,

"Shall we take a walk?" Ruby hesitates but sees Aden pull a face and then says,

"Sure." They both say goodbye to Joey who is now hovering in the doorway, unsure of exactly what she is going to say. Before she has the chance to change her mind she hears Charlie's voice shouting,

"Rubes? Who is it?" Joey's heart begins to pound heavier at the sound of Charlie's voice; she hesitates some more before Charlie shouts again,

"Rubes? Would you bring me a glass of water?" Joey knows she has to go in, walking to the sink she turns the tap on and then quietly walks to the living room entrance, she stands for a moment and watches Charlie as she groans and holds her injury while switching places on the settee. _She looks in so much pain. I just want to hold her and let her know that everything will be ok. God I love her so much._

Joey clears her throat and walks into the room as Charlie turns, grimacing before smiling through the pain at the woman before her. She says,

"Joey!" excitement and apprehension evident in her voice. Joey smiles back and stands hesitating before handing Charlie her drink, going back to her spot she says,

"How are you?" Charlie smiles and says,

"Much better now." This makes Joey smiles as she settles a little in her loves company thinking. _Even now she has a way of making me feel so safe and secure. I love her for that._

Charlie indicates for Joey to take a seat but is hurt when Joey sits opposite her, keeping her distance. Joey looks to the floor, and Charlie notices that she has not looked her in the eyes since entering. Gently Charlie says,

"How are you?" Joey smiles and looks up, still evading Charlie's gaze she says,

"I'm ok." Breathing deeply she readies herself to tell Charlie about what she has remembered but is taken back when Charlie suddenly says,

"I'm umm sorry about Mia Joey. I know it must be hard for you." Joey looks directly at Charlie now thinking. _How can she be sorry for me? Mia shot her and still she feels sorry for my loss, not that Mia is a loss to me. Not now. How is she not angry with me?_

"Charlie Mia shot you because of me. Why aren't you angry at me? Why would you assume I care what happened to her?" Charlie is surprised by Joey's reaction but knows where it has come from, gently she says,

"Joey none of this is your fault. Mia was disturbed, you couldn't have known…" Joey interrupts, getting up and walking behind her chair, placing her hands on the back, subconsciously moving further away from Charlie she says,

"Everything that you have been through is because of me Charlie. I can't bare to see you in pain anymore." Charlie shifts a little, so desperately wanting to get up and take Joey in her arms but knowing she can't she says, while biting her lips to hide the pain she feels,

"Joey please don't." Her voice breaks as the emotion starts to come out and she continues,

"Don't ever think that you are bad for me, I have been in more pain, not having you here then anything Mia, Robbo or anyone else can put me through. Joey please." Charlie pleads desperately as Joey begins to cry and looks away, Charlie says while wiping her own tears,

"Please don't turn away from me."

A few seconds of silence passes as both girls think about what Charlie has just said. Charlie watches the woman she loves fight with her emotions, it hurts her to see Joey so conflicted and finally she says,

"Jo?" Joey walks back around the chair and sits down, she says, trying to change the subject,

"I have been remembering some things and just wanted…" Although Charlie wanted to hear what Joey was about to say she wasn't yet finished trying to bridge the ever growing gap between them, sighing she says,

"Joey that's great but we can talk about that a bit later. I need…" Joey looks up knowing that Charlie wants to finish their previous conversation she says, trying to sound as strong as she can,

"Charlie I can't..." Charlie grits her teeth, and hurt she says,

"Joey I can't keep laying my heart on the line just to be hurt again, you know how I feel for you and I don't care about anything else right now." She realises how harsh that sounds and says gently,

"I…I didn't mean that, of course I want to know what you have remembered I just…" She stops and notices Joey has not looked at her once, hurt she says,

"Joey please look at me." Joey stumbles as tears make their way from her face and splash onto the floor as she looks down, still unable to look Charlie in the eyes she says,

"I can't Charlie." Charlie pleads,

"Joey please!" Joey wipes tears away before finally saying,

"I can't look at you Charlie because I'm trying to be strong and do the right thing. If I look at you now I know I will not be able to stop." Charlie breaths out as the words hit her and she's searches for Joey's eyes saying,

"Joey. Look at me." Joey hesitates as Charlie shifts through the pain, bracing herself she shuffles along the settee, edging closer to Joey. Joey hears Charlie groan in pain and quickly gets to her feet, making her way to her she says,

"Stay still you fool. You're going to hurt yourself." She sits next to Charlie now, concern in her face as Charlie stops and slowly raising her hands. Joey closes her eyes and breaths out as she feels Charlie's hands on her face, Charlie says gently and quietly,

"Look at me Joey." Joey hesitates before finally opening her eyes and looking directly into Charlie's. The two girls sit for a moment before Joey leans forward and gently but passionately takes Charlie's lips in hers, finally bridging the gap between them.


	23. Chapter 23: Keep you safe in my arms

Chapter 23

Keep you safe in my arms.

Joey feels Charlie close to her and getting carried away in their kiss she places her hand on Charlie's hip. Charlie flinches and pulls away while saying,

"Ouw ouw." Joey raises her hands in response and says with a guilty look on her face,

"Oh God I'm sorry. Oh Charlie I'm so sorry." Getting up she says,

"What can I do?" Charlie settles herself as the pain decreases and then says with a smile plastered across her face,

"You can come here and kiss it better." Joey smiles at this and slowly sits back down next to Charlie before kissing her once again thinking how right and how good it feels to be holding her. Breaking their embrace Joey leans forward and gently lifts Charlie's top up before softly and slowly kissing around Charlie's bandage. Then looking up she smiles and says,

"Better?" Charlie laughs and then grimaces before kissing Joey sweetly and soothingly. After several minutes of making out they sit back, hand in hand Joey says smiling,

"I can't believe I came here thinking I could just tell you what I have remembered and then walk away." Shifting so she is facing Charlie now she says,

"I could never walk away from you." Charlie smiles before kissing Joey again. The two women get lost in each other for several minutes only to be interrupted by Watson who clears her throat and says,

"Officer Tolens is wondering if you still need him." She laughs a little as the two girls blush before saying,

"I sent him away. Figured you guys where ok." Charlie looks at Watson, who is now walking towards them, taking a seat she lays the files on the table saying,

"This is everything I could get for now Charlie. I really appreciate this, I know it's not easy for you and I know you need to rest…" Charlie interrupts,

"No I'm fine thanks Watson. Besides we need to do something." Joey looks confused and Charlie notices this, taking her hand she says,

"The files are everything we know so far. Watson has asked me to look through them and see if there is anything they have missed." Joey shakes her head and says,

"You shouldn't be getting this close to it Charlie. I don't want anything else to happen to you. I thought Angelo was heading this up." Charlie smiles at how protective Joey has become of her and says calmly while squeezing Joey's hand,

"Watson feels that Angelo needs some help so I thought as I'm not really able to do anything but read for the time being…" Charlie sees the scared look on Joeys face and says reassuringly,

"Nothing more is going to happen to me Jo. I will be careful, I promise you." Joey smiles then looks at Watson who has been watching the interaction between the pair with a smile on her face thinking. _They are so sweet together. _Watson gets to her feet and says to Charlie,

"I'll leave you to it." Then speaking to Joey she says,

"Don't go anywhere without someone guarding you, ok?" Charlie answers Watson by simply saying, while slightly blushing,

"Joey's going to be staying here tonight Watson so…"Joey blushes and looks away from Watson who laughs a little and then says,

"Well I'll post someone outside for tonight then. Ok?" Charlie nods and thanks Watson as she leaves the two girls. Charlie smiles as she notices that Joey is still blushing, sweetly she squeezes her hand before saying,

"You will stay with me tonight, won't you?" Charlie's voice was hopeful and scared as Joey says, smiling,

"You know I will."

As Joey stands in the kitchen making a coffee she hears someone behind her, feeling slightly uneasy she spins to see Angelo in the doorway, he smiles before saying,

"Charlie about?" Joey smiles and says,

"Sure. Um she's just through there." Joey points to the living room and Angelo thanks her then walks through.

As Charlie hears someone entering the room she smiles and says,

"Ready for another round of…" Stopping she blushes slightly as she sees Angelo in the doorway, he smiles and says,

"Joey showed me in. How are you doing?" Charlie smiles at him and says,

"I'm ok thanks. Um…" Charlie looks towards the files on the table before shuffling slightly and watching as Angelo takes a seat, she sees him check out the files before saying slightly nervous,

"Just thought I could catch up on some paperwork, you know while I'm resting." Angelo nods and purses his lips. Sitting back in the chair he says,

"Mia Lindon's death is being investigated Charlie, I just thought you should be aware. They believe that she was struck several times and then drowned." Charlie opens her mouth but is unable to speak, so Angelo continues,

"I want you to be careful Charlie as Mia's killer is still out there and if they are willing to shut her up, then…" What he was saying did not go past Charlie and she says,

"You think whoever killed Mia may come after me, or Joey?" Angelo nods his head before saying,

"Just be careful. That's all I am saying." He gets to his feet before saying,

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Charlie can't help but feel as though Angelo has just threatened her, rather then showing his concern for her safety. She smiles at him uneasy and he bites his lip before saying,

"It's probably not a good idea for you and Joey to be in the same place either. I mean if you are both targets then…" Charlie notices his emphasis on the word if and pulls him up saying,

"What do you mean "if" we are both targets?" Angelo breaths out before saying,

"Look we already know that Joey is in danger but I don't think it was Mia's intention to shot you; I don't even think she wanted to hurt Joey as such. All I'm saying is that someone killed Mia Lindon, either because of this case or because…" Suddenly realising what he was getting at Charlie says disgusted,

"You think Joey had something to do with Mia's death, don't you?" Angelo shifts on the spot before saying,

"It's a possibility Charlie and I have to cover all leads. I'm not saying she did it, I'm just saying that she was very upset when Mia shot you and I want you to be careful…" Charlie says angry but quietly so Joey can not hear,

"Get out Angelo." Angelo goes to say something but thinks better of it, as he walks out Joey walks past him with coffee in her hands; he glances at her before looking back at Charlie and then leaving. As he walks through the kitchen he thinks. _What is Charlie doing with those files? Watson must have given them to her. _

Joey hands Charlie the coffee and sits down hugging her cup close to her she hesitates and then says quietly without looking at Charlie,

"I didn't hurt Mia." Charlie feels her heart break as she goes to put her cup down before flinching and saying,

"You heard that?" Joey helps Charlie by taking her cup and placing both of them on the table she turns to Charlie and says again while looking her straight in the eyes,

"I didn't hurt her Charlie, I couldn't." Charlie kisses Joey softly and then says while they place their foreheads together,

"I know that Jo. I know you." Joey smiles and then says,

"But I will be a suspect right?" Charlie smiles and nods, before saying,

"You may be asked a few questions but it's nothing to worry about." Joey looks to the floor once again and Charlie lifts her chin to meet her gaze before saying,

"Tell me what you remember Jo." Joey closes her eyes as the memories flood into her mind, breathing out she feels some strength as she feels Charlie take her hand and squeeze. Opening her eyes she says,

"It's all still really hazy but I remember I was in my room with Mia and we where..." She stops and looks at Charlie apologetically before continuing,

"Well you know, but I pulled away and she went to get us some drinks. We had a glass of wine and continued…but I began to feel a little sick so I told her I was going for some fresh air." Joey stops and Charlie can see tears forming in her eyes, gently she says,

"Just take your time honey." Joey smiles at Charlie and then says,

"I went on deck and was sitting at the side leaning slightly when I heard a noise behind me." She stops again and feels Charlie squeeze her hand in support swallowing hard she says,

"As I turned I felt someone grab me and pull me up, he was big and so strong. He pushed me against the cabin wall and began tugging at my clothes." Charlie looks away from Joey, anger on her face at what this man had tried to do to her, Joey sees Charlie's reaction and taking her face now she says,

"I don't think he intended to...rape...me, he was so strong that he could have if he wanted to." Charlie smiles at Joey, proud of how brave and strong she was as Joey continues,

"I think I hit my head because when I came to I was on the floor and I heard voices, I can't really remember what was being said but I know they where arguing and as I got my focus back I saw Mia standing in front of the man. I saw him strike her Charlie and then it all went black again." Charlie kisses Joey quickly and gently and says,

"You're doing great honey. Can you remember anything else?" Joey swallows and says,

"I remember waking up wet after I assume the man had thrown water on me. He propped me up and I saw Mia opposite me holding tissue to her lip. The man continues to shout at me and kneeling down next to me, but I can't make out what he is saying." Joey's voice breaks and Charlie pushes her a little before Joey says with tears running freely down her face,

"I begged Mia to help me but she just watched as he continues to shout and shove me. I think she was with him Charlie. I think her getting close to me was the plan from the start."

Charlie takes Joey in her arms; aware of the pain but no longer caring she holds her tight as Joey cries softly and closes her eyes, trying desperately to erase the memories again. After a few minutes Charlie says softly,

"Is there anything about the man you can remember honey, anything that could identify him." Joey bites her lip and pulling away from Charlie she shakes her head and says,

"I don't think so. Maybe more will come back to me." Charlie holds her again and says,

"Just give it time honey. Just take your time."

Angelo walks into his office; slamming the door behind him he takes a seat and puts his head in his hands thinking. _I can't stand to see them together. This is all getting out of hand. I need to do something fast. If I can convince Charlie that Joey had something to do with Mia's death then I can break them apart._

His thoughts are interrupted as Watson enters the room, irritated he says,

"Don't you ever knock?" Watson raises her eyebrows before saying,

"Are you ever in a good mood?" Angelo looks at her now and knowing that she must have been the one who gave Charlie the files he says,

"So you think that we need help with this investigation do you?" Understanding what he meant Watson sighs and says,

"No offence intended boss, but your head hasn't really been in the game lately." Angelo tightens his jaw before saying,

"What do you want anyway?" Watson sighs again and then says,

"Robbo wants to see you sir, something about some photographs." She looks at his reaction and is unsure how to take it thinking. _He looks flustered. Why would he and Robbo need to talk so much. I mean after all Robbo has made it very clear that he will only speak to Charlie, so why does he continue to ask for Angelo, and why isn't there any tapes of the interviews? _

Watson decides to see how Angelo will react to her suggestion of her joining him in the interview, saying,

"Want me to sit in?" Angelo gets to his feet snapping,

"If I needed you there then I would ask." He leaves the room. Watson follows feeling unsure and uneasy about her boss's response, but knowing that something is not quiet right.

Joey sits and watches as Charlie slowly begins to fall asleep before gently whispering while getting to her feet,

"Come on honey, I'll help you to your bed, you need to get some rest." Charlie looks up at Joey and smiles before placing a hand on her side and leaning against her, Joey supports Charlie and walks her to her room. Placing Charlie gently on the bed Joey walks over and shuts the curtains before returning to Charlie's side and carefully placing the blanket over her, she watches as Charlie drifts off to sleep and stroking her hair she says quietly,

"I love you Charlie." Charlie smiles before finally falling asleep.

Joey walks back into the living room and sits on the settee, she looks at the files and breathing in deeply she sits forward, flicking them open she swallows hard as she comes face to face with a photo of Robbo. She closes her eyes and grits her jaw before opening her eyes again and taking the photo. Putting it aside she flicks through the file, reading about Charlie's interviews with Robbo she cringes at some of the things he had said to her. She stops again when she comes to a photo of Mia; she looks at it wondering how someone can seem so pure and sweet but turn out to me completely nuts. She reads some more before closing the file and sitting back thinking about Charlie now, with a smile across her face.

Ruby enters the kitchen shouting,

"Is it safe to come in?" Joey smiles remembering all of the time Ruby had walked in on her and Charlie while they where getting a little into their making out sessions, she laughs and says,

"You're safe to enter." Ruby walks into the room and says,

"Charlie in bed?" Joey nods and says,

"She took some pain killer and they knocked her out." Ruby takes a seat next to Joey and goes to apologise once again but Joey stops her, taking her in a big hug she says,

"It's ok Ruby, you where just looking out of Charlie." Looking her in the face now she says,

"You're a good daughter Rubes." Ruby smiles and says,

"So?" Joey knows what Ruby is getting at and says while getting up,

"Yes Ruby, things are good." Joey indicates towards Charlie's room and says,

"I'm gonna go and check on her ok?" Ruby nods and says with a cheeky smile,

"Goodnight Jo." Joey smiles back and says,

"Goodnight Ruby."

Joey enters the room quietly and slipping her shoes off she slides gently into bed next to Charlie, she pushes her body against Charlie's back and wraps her arms gently round her, Charlie stirs and smiling she simply says,

"I love you Joey. I'll keep you safe in my arms."


	24. Chapter 24: Lovingly and tenderly

_A short chapter just for your please.. Hope you all enjoy it. And promise I will get rid of Angelo very soon.. Just have to put up with him for a little while longer. _

_Keep reviewing._

Chapter 24.

Lovingly and tenderly.

Joey wakes up with a smile on her face as the sun begins to rise cascading an orange coloured light through the window. She looks to her side where Charlie lies and gently strokes some hair away from her face, Charlie stirs slightly and Joey leaves her, deciding to let her sleep she carefully lifts the blankets and starts to slip out, Charlie says sleepy,

"Where do you think you are going?" Joey smiles and slips back in next to the older woman as Charlie slowly opens her eyes and smiles saying,

"You stayed." Joey smiles and says,

"You asked me to. You didn't sleep very well, are you feeling ok?" Joey looks at her, concern written all over her face as Charlie shuffles a little, wincing at the pain before settling on her back and saying,

"I'm fine honey, now that I have you beside me." Joey bites her lip and Charlie notices the look on her face, feeling scared she says,

"I do have you by my side right, I mean you don't regret last night do you?" Joey smiles at Charlie's frown and gently running her fingers over them, smoothing them she kisses Charlie and says,

"No I don't regret last night and I will be by your side for as long as you need me here." Charlie smiles as Joey leans in once again and kisses her passionately, the kiss deepens and Charlie feels Joey slip her tongue into her mouth, caressing her tongue. Charlie groans lightly and Joey pulls away saying,

"I'd better get up otherwise…" She is interrupted as Charlie says,

"And that would be a bad thing?" Smiling cheekily at Joey while going a deeper shade of red she watches as Joey thinks about it before saying,

"As much as I would love to Charlie, you can't really, and I don't want to hurt you." Charlie takes Joey's hand and gently kisses it saying,

"Then be gentle with me." Joey smiles but hesitates before Charlie says,

"I need you Jo." Joey leans in and their lips meet for a slow and lingering kiss.

Joey feels Charlie's hand snake around to the small of her back and becomes breathless in her touch, she has been waiting and dreaming of this moment for such a long time, and now she can barely contain herself as Charlie kisses her as she holds herself above Charlie, wanting to feel their bodies together but not wanting to hurt Charlie. As Charlie deepens their kiss Joey's body relents and softly she lies down on Charlie, causing Charlie to flinch she goes to move but Charlie whispers,

"Stay."

Joey looks her deep in the eyes pleading with her to no avail as Charlie takes her lips once again, strong and full of desire. Joey feels Charlie's hand make its way down to her bottom and rest there, and Joey responds by moving her hand to Charlie's breast, caressing it through her top, Charlie moans in delight as she feels Joey kissing her way around her neck and down towards her stomach. Joey moves carefully and tenderly, pulling Charlie's top up gently and discarding it onto the floor, then straddling Charlie she takes her own top off. Charlie's breath catches as she sees the younger girls toned stomach and perfect breasts, Joey blushes before diving back down and softly kissing Charlie's stomach. Charlie rubs the back of Joey's neck, knowing how wild it drives her. Joey stops suddenly and looks at Charlie's wound, noticing this Charlie takes Joey's face, pulling her close and kissing her she says,

"It's ok honey."

Joey smiles and kisses her back before working her way back down Charlie's beautifully sculptured torso, then letting her lips rest on Charlie's nipple she plays with it a little, teasing and enjoying Charlie's response. Charlie's hand slips over Joey's nipple and plays with it a little, feeling it respond as Joey groans happily and Charlie gently moves her hand down and underneath Joey's underwear. Joey feels the contact and buckles slightly, Charlie smiles, happy at the response she is getting and thrilled at just how much Joey wants her. Joey kisses Charlie again and slips her hand in between Charlie's legs, returning the pleasure. The two women kiss as their bodies melt together.

Joey bounces out of the bedroom and bumps into Ruby who smile's as Joey dances around her smiling from ear to ear. Ruby laughs and says,

"Good morning Jo." Joey smiles and bounces into the kitchen, cluttering around, making Charlie breakfast Ruby watches, glad that Joey is so happy.


	25. Chapter 25: Escape and Evade

Chapter 25.

Escape and Evade.

Angelo slams the door shut and takes the seat opposite Robbo, putting his head in his hands he sighs deeply and Robbo smiles saying,

"Having a good day Constable?" Angelo looks up at the man with hate in his eyes before saying,

"We're moving you so get ready." Robbo shifts in his seat and says,

"Moving me where?" Angelo smiles before saying,

"The big boss feels that you are not secure enough here, so we're getting you transferred in about an hour." Robbo tries to figure out the look in Angelo's eyes but fails before sitting back and watching as Angelo gets up, heading to the door he says,

"If you need to make a phone call, now would be a good time." Robbo smiles now, knowing exactly what Angelo means.

Joey pushes the bedroom door open and scolds Charlie before putting the tray down,

"Get your cute little ass back into that bed." Charlie holds her side and smiles as she shifts back into the bed and under the warm covers, doing as she is told. Joey climbs onto the bed and kisses her saying,

"Good morning baby." Charlie says still smiling from her intimate moment with Joey,

"I think you have already said good morning to me today." She bites her lip as Joey leans forward and whispers,

"Well maybe I could say it to you again, after breakfast." Charlie kisses Joey now, slowly and softly. Joey breaks away and makes her way off the bed, picking up the tray she says,

"Breakfast." Charlie smiles widely and accepts the tray and another kiss as Joey sits beside her and says,

"How do you feel this morning?" Charlie takes a sip of her coffee and then says,

"Sore but I think you took most of the pain away." Joey blushes slightly before getting to her feet and beginning to get changed, Charlie pulls a sad face before saying,

"Where are you going?" Joey stops and sits back on the bed before saying,

"Watson called, she is going to come and pick me up. Angelo wants to interview me about Mia." Charlie tries to discard the tray while saying,

"Wait while I get changed and I will come with you." Joey smiles sweetly while returning the tray to Charlie's lap saying,

"No you have to stay here and rest. I will be ok honey." Charlie goes to argue but Joey catches her in another kiss before breaking away, staring into her eyes she says,

"You need to rest baby," Charlie relents as a knock on the door seizes further discussion and Ruby enters the room, smiling broadly she says,

"Watson's here Jo."

Charlie sighs again as Joey gets up and says while blowing Charlie a kiss,

"I'll be back later. Rest ok?" Charlie sticks out her bottom lip making Joey laugh a little before she says,

"Ok. Just be careful honey." Joey smiles before leaving the room and meeting Watson in the car. Ruby sits on the bed next to Charlie and says,

"You happy?" Charlie grins before saying,

"I think I'm still dreaming. Joey is just amazing." Ruby notices a sad and worried look make it's way across Charlie's face and taking her hand she says,

"Joey will be ok. She's stronger then you think." Charlie smiles before saying,

"I know. I just don't want her to get hurt again. Angelo…" Ruby interrupts and gets off the bed saying,

"Angelo will do his job Charlie, and he'll realise that Joey had nothing to do with Mia's death. Try not to worry and get some rest." Ruby leans over the bed and kisses Charlie on the fore head before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. Charlie sighs and looks out of the window, hoping and praying Joey will be ok.

Joey steps out of the car, quickly followed by Watson who says,

"Try not to look so worried, I'm sure Angelo is just covering all bases. Besides I'll be in there with you, ok?" Joey smiles at Watson and nods as they enter the station.

Walking through the door Watson notices that Joey has stopped suddenly and seems to hesitate, and as Watson walks ahead of her she sees Robbo, standing right in front of them, smiling. Joey breaths in deep, telling herself to be strong and face him she walks forward as Watson puts her arm out saying,

"Wait here Joey." Joey shakes her head saying,

"It's ok Georgina, he can't harm me anymore." Robbo stands and stares but says nothing as Watson walks Joey into Charlie's office, just before shutting the door she says apologetically,

"I'm really sorry about that Joey, you stay here and I'll come and get you when he has gone." Joey smiles and takes a seat; she puts her hands together, trying to stop the shaking, annoyed that he still has that power over her.

Watson walks over to the desk as Robbo stands, staring at the office door, smiling he says to Watson,

"I think she was pleased to see me, what do ya think?" Watson doesn't even look at him saying,

"Shut up." Then walking around the desk she says to the officer watching Robbo,

"Why is he out here?" Angelo walks from behind saying,

"Because he is to be transferred." Handing Watson some papers he says,

"You and Tollen are to drive Mr Cruz here to the city." Watson goes to object but Angelo cuts her off saying,

"That's a direct order constable. Now." Watson scoffs before nodding to Constable Tollen who walks Robbo from the building. As Watson is leaving Angelo says,

"Miss Collins." Watson points to the office and then walks out, annoyed and angry at her assignment and at the fact she will not be sitting in on Joey's interview, knowing full well what Angelo is likely to be like with her.

Angelo walks over to the office and opens the door; Joey turns with a slight jump, knowing it couldn't be Robbo but feeling apprehensive none the less. Angelo closes the door before taking a seat, moving his chair to face Joey he says,

"How are you Miss Collins?" Joey looks at his smug smile and says,

"Shouldn't we be in an interview room?" Angelo smiles and says while leaning forward,

"Do you have something you would like to confess on tape?" Joey sighs trying not to let him get to her before saying,

"Not at all." Angelo leans back again saying,

"Well then, here should be fine. I just have a few questions for you." Joey looks to the door before saying,

"Where's Watson?" Angelo looks at her suspiciously saying,

"You don't need her here; it's just a general enquiry for now. Just answer my questions and then I'll get someone to take you back to the safe house." Joey smiles and says,

"Actually I would like to go back to Charlie's. She is expecting me." Angelo tenses his jaw before saying,

"Fine." Rustling some papers he clears his throat and says,

"You where in a relationship with Mia Lindon?" Joey frowns before saying,

"I wouldn't call it a relationship no." Angelo raises his eye brow before saying,

"But you where intimate with Miss Lindon?" Joey pulls a face before replying,

"I don't see how that is relevant…" Angelo interrupts while getting to his feet,

"Joey I am merely trying to figure out what your relationship with Mia was." Joey rolls her eyes before saying,

"We were intimate to a point." Angelo sits on the edge of his desk and looks at Joey, breathing in he says suddenly,

"Did you kill Mia Lindon because she shot Charlie?" Joey laughs sarcastically before saying,

"Did you?" Angelo bites his lip but manages to stay calm saying,

"Answer the question Miss Collins." Joey shakes her head and says,

"No. Of course not." Angelo stands up again and then says,

"But you where angry at Miss Lindon for what she had done to Senior Constable Buckton?" Joey says,

"Yes. As where you." Angelo sighs deeply and then says,

"Joey you are in a difficult situation here, you have motive." Joey shakes her head in disbelief before saying,

"I have also had a constant police guard since leaving the hospital, remember." Angelo curses himself for not thinking of that, after all that does make for a good alibi. Knowing that he is beaten he walks and opens the door, calling over a constable he says,

"Take Miss Collins where ever she wants to go, and stay with her. Miss Collin's I will have further questions for you." As Joey walks out of the door Angelo grabs her arm saying quietly,

"She will get bored of you again, and when she does, I will be waiting for her." Joey shrugs him off and gives him a smile saying,

"You will be waiting for a long time then." Angelo clenches his jaw as he watches her leave.

Robbo smiles at Watson as she looks at him in the rear view mirror, scowling at him she says,

"You really are a nasty piece of work, aren't you?" Smiling even more at the fact that he has gotten to her he says,

"I bet you would like to see just how nasty I can be, I bet you like it rough." Constable Tollen bangs his hand on the grate saying,

"Watch your mouth." Before looking back onto the road, but before he can adjust the steering wheel he feels the force of the car strike and spin the police cruiser around. Watson looks around confused as the car continues to spin and then flips over.

Robbo hears the window next to him smash and feels the hands grabbing him, he groans from his injuries before spilling out onto the pavement and looking up, adjusting to the light he says,

"You could have killed me." Bending down and picking him up, then undoing his handcuffs the man says,

"Got the job done didn't I. Your copper mate was right. I did enjoy that." Robbo smiles as both men make their way to the waiting car and drive off.

Watson wakes up and releases her seatbelt, crashing to the floor she groans in agony as she hears the sirens and people shouting, confused she looks across at Constable Tollen who is still unconscious. As she removes herself from the beaten up car she realises that blood is gushing from her side. Seeing a constable kneeling beside her she says weakly,

"Robert Cruz escaped." Before crashing to the ground unconscious.


	26. Chapter 26: Please don't just leave me

Chapter 26.

Please don't just leave me.

Joey enters the kitchen and sits down at the table, sighing. _Angelo is such a tool, I can't believe that he thinks that Charlie will want him, after everything he has done. _She sits for a while and then decides to check on Charlie. Walking quietly into the room and shutting the door behind her she smiles at her sleeping girlfriend before injecting herself gently beside her. Charlie stirs a little but keeps her back to Joey and her eyes closed, she reaches her hand back and takes Joey's hand, bringing it forward so Joey is hugging her she says drowsy,

"Hey baby. I missed you." Joey smiles and nuzzles into Charlie's neck before whispering,

"I missed you to honey." Charlie turns to face Joey and fixes her eyes on her, looking deeply into her and saying,

"Are you ok?" Joey closes her eyes briefly before saying,

"Tired." Charlie half smiles before saying,

"How did the interview go?" Joey signs before saying,

"How about we have a little sleep and then I'll tell you all about it." Charlie agrees with a kiss before straining herself and getting back into the comfortable spooning position. Joey holds Charlie tight as they both drift off to sleep.

Rachel watches as the surgeon assisting her tries desperately to stop the bleeding, shattered from the effort she says,

"More padding." Pressing down she shouts,

"Suction." Before squinting into the open wound and saying,

"I can't see a thing. I can't find the bleed." She feels the sweat running off her forehead and then feels the surgical nursewipe it away. The machines start to beep and Rachel begins CPR, desperately trying to revive her patient. After fifteen minutes her assistant puts his hand on hers and shakes his head. Rachel sighs and closes her eyes for a second before looking up at the clock and saying,

"Time of death 3:30pm" She takes off her gloves and gown and throws them on the floor, angry that she couldn't do more.

Charlie wakes to hear Joey sobbing quietly and moving around, confused she groans and turns around to face her lover, only to see that Joey is still fast asleep. Watson had told Charlie about Joey's nightmares but she didn't say just how UN nerving they where. Charlie tries to wake Joey by gently kissing her and stroking her hair but Joey continues to shake and then says,

"Please don't." Charlie swallows hard and feels herself choke up at the thought of what Joey must be seeing right now, at the idea that she may be relieving those moments. Charlie tries again to wake her but this time she shakes her slightly more aggressively but Joey continues to shake and sweat before saying,

"Please Robbo don't." At hearing this Charlie frowns, fearing that Joey is dreaming of the moment Robbo attacked her she forgets her own pain and takes the younger girl in her arms, Joey struggles in Charlie's arms and throws her hands in the air, catching Charlie in the face screaming,

"Get off me, get off…" Charlie regains her balance and holds Joey tightly now whispering,

"Joey honey, wake up. It's Charlie baby. You're safe." Joey wakes and shaking uncontrollably she grabs at her protector and sobs quietly.

After several minutes Charlie kisses Joey on the fore head before whispering,

"You're safe honey." Joey looks up at Charlie, tears in her eyes and a world of pain etched across her a face she says,

"I thought he had me again, I thought…" Charlie pulls the frightened girl in closer and tries desperately to help her calm down, feeling Joey shaking in her arms she swallows back her tears before saying,

"He will never hurt you again baby. I swear that to you." Joey tries to control her breathing and stop her heart from racing. Charlie holds her tighter, wincing in pain but wanting so much to comfort her girlfriend she says,

"It's ok honey. I'm right here with you."

Angelo slams his office door and answers his mobile seething into it he says,

"You killed an officer." Robbo laughs a little before saying,

"It was your idea constable; don't start getting a conscience now. Not when we have so much more to do. Remember the photos. Anyway if you stick to your side of the arrangement then pretty soon you'll be comforting Senior Constable Buckton." Angelo can't hide his disgust as he says,

"What's the plan?" Robbo smiles now, knowing he is in the driving seat and loving the power he has.

Joey looks up at Charlie and sighs before jumping back, seeing Charlie's face she puts her hand to Charlie's cheek and says ashamed,

"I hurt you." Charlie places her hand on Joey's which is still caressing Charlie's cheek before looking right into her deep chocolate eyes and saying,

"You didn't mean it honey, I know that." Joey closes her eyes and lets a tear escape before removing her hand and climbing out of the bed, Charlie shifts watching her sweetheart concerned as Joey says,

"Maybe I shouldn't stay here. I mean what if I…" Charlie shakes her head saying with a grin,

"The positives of having you here way outweigh the negatives, so I take a little slap every now and again, so long as you kiss it better..." Joey sinks back onto the bed gazing into Charlie's eyes she says,

"This is not a joke honey." Touching her face again she says,

"I could have really hurt you." Charlie holds her side and shuffles closer to Joey, kissing her soothingly she whispers,

"I need you here and I want you to wake up to me when you are scared, I want to be the one comforting you." Joey tries to hold back her tears but fails and Charlie glides her thumb over Joey's cheek, taking her tears away she says unsure,

"Do you want to talk about it?" Joey shakes her head and closes her eyes, trying to block out her nightmare before saying,

"Maybe later ok?" Charlie nods but feels uncomfortable that her girlfriend is being so closed off; she kisses Joey once again hoping that her love will talk to her later.

A few hours pass as the two women hold each other in silence, swapping kisses and tenderly stroking one another, Joey looks at her watch and says while getting up,

"I'll get you something to drink and eat; you should take your tablets." Charlie grabs her and pulls her back saying sweetly,

"You're the only medication I need."

Then she winces in pain as Joey looks at her and pulls a face, Charlie smiles before unwillingly releasing her grip and watching Joey leave the room. Resting against the head board she sighs, thinking once again about Joey and her dreams and wishing that Joey would share them with her, let her know how she is feeling, but she also doesn't want to push her and force her to relive them again. Lost in her thoughts Charlie jumps as her mobile goes off, seeing it is Angelo she sighs before answering it,

"Charlie Buckton." Angelo swallows hard before simply saying,

"Cruz escaped." Charlie feels a wave of emotions before panicking and saying,

"How?" Angelo explains about the crash but Charlie is to busy trying to get out of bed to pay attention, in her haste she drops her phone, leaving Angelo on the other end. Slowly she makes her way out of her bedroom and into the kitchen, breathing a sigh of relief when she sees Joey standing in front of the fridge. Seeing the look on Charlie's face she rushes to her side, helping her to take a seat she sits next to her and says,

"What is it Charlie?" Charlie takes Joey's hand and squeezes it hard before saying,

"Robbo has escaped."

Joey feels the fear and anger rise inside her and getting to her feet she says,

"I have to leave, I have to run Charlie. He will never leave me alone" Charlie shifts in her chair, unable to stand she pleads with her girlfriend to calm down; Joey looks at her and then kneels in front of her, looking Charlie straight in the eyes she says,

"I love you Charlie, so much it hurts. So I have to leave. I can't bare the thought that he would hurt you to get at me. I can't risk anything happening to you." Charlie shakes her head saying quickly, trying to get her words through to the terrified younger woman,

"No Joey please don't go. We can face this together, please don't just leave me." Joey remembers the last time Charlie had said those words and wishes she had stayed, wishes she had more time with Charlie. She gets to her feet, her anger and pain boiling over she paces before saying,

"I can't stay; if I do then everyone I love will be in danger. Don't you see that honey?" Charlie tries to say something but Joey kisses her forcefully, the kiss last a few moments and Charlie gets the uneasy feeling that this is a goodbye kiss, she remembers the last time Joey had kissed her like that and pulling away she pleads as Joey grabs her bag and leaves, knowing that Charlie is unable to follow.

Ruby walks into the house and finds Charlie doubled over in pain, rushing to help her onto the settee the teenager cries out, angry at her mother,

"What the hell are you doing?" Looking around she says,

"Where's Joey?" Charlie cries uncontrollably before sniffing and saying, her voice breaking,

"She left Rubes. I was trying to get to my bedroom. I need my mobile." Ruby looks confused before saying,

"What do you mean she left? I thought…" Charlie raises her voice shouting,

"Just get my mobile Rubes please." Ruby rushes off into Charlie's bedroom before hunting around for the mobile and handing it to Charlie, watching confused but scared at her mother's pained expression. Charlie dials the number and gets voice mail,

"Watson pick up. Please pick up. God Watson I need you here now. Robbo has escaped and Joey has done a runner, she's scared. Please phone me back the moment you get this." Ruby stands stunned for a moment before saying,

"Call Angelo Charlie." Charlie shakes her head saying,

"No! I don't…" Stopping herself she watches as Ruby grabs her mobile and scrolls to Angelo's name. Desperate Charlie shouts,

"Don't call him Rubes, please." Ruby looks at her mother now and sees a look in her eyes, still confused she says,

"But he can help find Joey and keep her safe." She continues the call but Charlie shouts at her to hang up before saying,

"I don't trust him Ruby; I think he is involved somehow." Ruby stops the call and sits next to Charlie saying,

"What? Why would you think that?" Charlie sighs before saying,

"I can't explain right now. We have to go and find Joey." Ruby nods excepting that her mother has good reasons she helps Charlie to her feet and they leave the house, ready to find and protect Joey, no matter what.

Joey runs to the front door and enters quietly, hoping her brother is not home. Having a quick look around she sees that she is alone and runs to her bedroom, grabbing her stuff she throws it into a bag before turning, startled she jumps back as Angelo fills the doorway.

Sighing she walks to the door and tries to push past him, he grabs her and she knocks him away, walking back into the room she says,

"I haven't got time for this Angelo. I suppose you know about Robbo." Angelo just stands and stares at her and she continues,

"Please move, I have to leave." Angelo stands aside and raise his arm for Joey to pass, she makes her way to the door, only for it to be blocked by another man, turning to Angelo confused she says,

"What are you doing?" Angelo just stands there staring again as Robbo walks up behind him. Startled and terrified Joey edges backwards before feeling the hit to the back of the head, everything goes black and she hits the ground.


	27. Chapter 27: Everything i have done

Chapter 27.

Everything I have done.

Charlie dials the number again before leaving yet another message for Watson pleading with her to get in contact before turning to Ruby, who says,

"What do you want to do Charlie?" Charlie tries to get to her feet but screams in pain and crashes back down again, breathing slowly she says,

"We have to look for her; we have to find her before…" Ruby shakes her head saying,

"How Charlie, you can't drive, I can't drive. We have no way of finding her." Charlie screws up her fist and smashes it down in frustration before saying to Ruby,

"Get my pills and then get me to the car." Ruby shakes her head saying,

"You can't drive Charlie, especially after taking those, you know that." Charlie sighs and curses before dialling again, this time someone answers and Charlie screeches,

"Watson I need…" Interrupted Ruby watches as Charlie's face falls and tears well in her eyes, she drops the phone to her side and says,

"Watson is in hospital." Ruby shakes her head and takes the phone from Charlie's hand, answering the person on the other end she says,

"How bad is she?" Informed that she is ok but resting Ruby asks if she can speak to her and Charlie looks up, hopeful. Ruby puts her thumb in the air as Watson is put onto the phone, concerned she says,

"Ruby what's wrong? Is Charlie ok?" Ruby says rushed and relieved to hear a friendly voice,

"Charlie's fine Watson but Joey has gone, we really need your help. Are you ok?" Watson winces in pain but gets from the bed saying to Ruby,

"I'll be there in ten."

Ruby hangs up the phone and informs Charlie of Watson's intentions, handing the phone back to Charlie, Charlie dials Joey and waits as the phone rings continuously before clicking to voice mail, frustrated she sighs and hangs the phone up. Ruby hands Charlie her tablets and some water before saying,

"It will be ok Charls, Watson will help and we can find Angelo. I know you think you can't trust him, but he wouldn't hurt Joey, I know he wouldn't. I know I'm not his biggest fan but…" Ruby stops as Charlie's phone goes off, reacting instinctively Charlie answers saying,

"Joey!" A small silence follows before Robbo's voice invades Charlie's ears,

"Joey can't come to the phone right now, can I take a message." He laughs a little and Charlie feels the fear and anger taking over her, trying to sound strong she says,

"If you hurt her I swear I'll…" Robbo interrupts saying slowly,

"Oh Charlie, too late I'm afraid, we have already had a little fun, although she is feistier then I remember, must be your influence." Charlie spits back disgusted,

"I swear Robbo I will find you and make you pay for what you have done." Robbo laughs again before saying,

"Charlie you can hardly stand, so I don't fancy your chances. Anyway I only phoned so you can say goodbye. Then maybe you can move on, right back into the arms of your colleague." Charlie's eyes spark at this. _Why would he say that? _Then her attentions are drawn to the phone as a very frightened and seemingly drowsy Joey says,

"Charlie?" Charlie chokes back her tear before saying,

"Joey honey, are you ok? I'm coming for you so just hold on ok?" Joey doesn't answer but Charlie can hear her breathing, heavy and shallow, Charlie says,

"Please Jo just hold on, give me anything you can baby." Joey sobs gently before saying quickly,

"Docks…" Charlie hears a crashing sound and Joey screams, Charlie cries out,

"Joey! Oh God Joey please answer me." Robbo answers saying,

"Clever little bitch, thought I was being a nice guy letting her say goodbye to you and she tries to tell you where we are, it's a shame you can't get here Charlie." Charlie says now, full of hate and despair,

"Please Robbo!" Robbo smiles at her pleading and begging before simply saying,

"Gotta go." He hangs up and Charlie crumbles into Ruby's arms and cries uncontrollably before saying,

"He's going to kill her Ruby. He's…" She stops as Watson rushes into the house, looking pale and covered in cuts and bruises she kneels next to Charlie and looks her boss right in the eyes saying,

"We have to go Charlie." Charlie nods before saying,

"Thank you Georgina. We have to go to the dock; Joey said something about the dock." Watson gets up wincing before she and Ruby help Charlie to the car. Sirens blaring they make their way to the dock. Ruby grits her jaw before saying,

"Maybe we should call Angelo, just for back up." Watson takes them both by surprise by shouting,

"NO!" Charlie looks at her now and goes to say something but Watson answers the question before it is asked,

"Angelo is involved with Robbo, I'm not sure exactly why or what Robbo has over him, but we can't trust him." Charlie shakes her head before saying,

"How do you know?" Watson points to a report on her back seat and says,

"After the way he was with Joey and during the investigation I thought something might be going on so I began following him and doing a bit of digging. That file contains everything I found." Charlie takes the file from Ruby and flicks through it, still confused she looks at her colleague as Watson continues,

"He's dirty Charlie, has been from the moment he turned up here. He's been involved from the beginning. I realised he wasn't taping his interviews with Robbo and I bugged the room, I know it was wrong but I had to find out." She makes a sharp turn before continuing,

"It was him on Joey's boat, the night it sank, he was the one…" She stops as Charlie tries to take it all in, shaking her head she says,

"But why?" Watson shakes her head before saying,

"I can only imagine that Robbo has something over Angelo, maybe he is blackmailing him." Charlie shoots back in disbelief,

"To commit murder?" Watson shrugs and simply says,

"He's killed before, why not again." Charlie thinks for a moment before saying,

"Jack was an accident." Watson breaths out and says,

"Was he?" Charlie sits silently for a moment as they finally pull into the docks. Looking around they realise that it could take all day to check every area. Then Watson takes the file and flicks through, stopping at a report she skims it before saying almost to herself,

"The old boating shed." Charlie looks at her confused before Watson says,

"When I bugged them they where speaking about some old boating shed." Charlie looks around desperate before spotting an old building in the distance, right by the shore, pointing Watson nods before spinning the car around and heading towards it.

Joey tries to catch her breath as Robbo grabs her and throws her to the floor saying,

"Nice try Jo, but even if your hero could get here it would take her forever to find you, by which time…well you know. Beside you wanna pray she doesn't get here, because then I would have to dispose of the both of you." Angelo moves forward saying,

"You said that Charlie wouldn't be harmed." Robbo rolls his eyes and tapping Joey with the gun he says,

"I'll be right back." He then gets up and walks to Angelo saying,

"We will do all that we have to so that this will work out for all of us, you understand what that means constable." He spits this last word out and Angelo grits his teeth, sick of being at this mad mans beck and call he says,

"No one else gets hurt Robbo, you understand that, just end this now and we can all go our separate ways." Robbo goes to say something but he hears Joey shouting at Angelo, standing back he watches amused by her fighting spirit as she strains herself standing while saying,

"You're a police officer Angelo, how can you stand there and watch this happen?" Angelo looks away, not wanting to face her. She walks closer to him now and shouts,

"You're a coward Angelo." She tries to hit him but he grabs her and whispers,

"Calm down Joey, it will all be over soon." Joey moves back shocked as she recalls the words and works out where she has heard them before, falling to the floor she says weakly,

"It was you aboard the boat, you…" She stops trying to get her head around it as Angelo kneels in front of her saying,

"I should have done this then, saved us all the heartache and bother." Joey slaps his face and says,

"You have been involved from the start, you're a murderer." Angelo stands up and walks away, but then turns again as Joey says,

"You killed Mia too." Robbo cuts in now grabbing Joey and pushing her against the wall before saying,

"Its all fascinating but useless now, it really doesn't matter who's done what or how it all happened, because pretty soon, you're not really going to care." Joey struggles and manages to kick Robbo between the legs, forcing him to drop her heavy to the floor as he reaches down and coils in pain. Angelo starts to walk but hears a voice behind shouting,

"STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE AND KEEP YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM." Angelo turns to see Watson pointing a gun at them and Charlie stands laboured behind her, gun in hand she says,

"Throw your weapons down, NOW!" Angelo looks towards Robbo, who is lying on the ground before saying to Watson,

"Thank God you are here, arrest him." Watson shakes her head before saying,

"Put your gun down Angelo, it's over, we know everything." She nods towards Robbo before saying,

"Put your gun down Angelo and join your friend on the floor." Angelo raises one arm before placing his gun on the ground and kicking it away from them; he gets on the ground looking over at Robbo who nods slightly, trying to indicate something to Angelo. Angelo shift a little and kicks at some boxes which distract Watson and Charlie for a moment. As the noise fills the shed Robbo shoots up and grabs Joey, holding the gun to her head as Angelo runs towards a gap in the shed, Watson recovers and shouts,

"ANGELO STOP!" Charlie focuses on Joey and Robbo saying while raising her gun and gingerly moving forward,

"Put the gun down Robbo." Watson shouts again but Angelo continues to run, opening fire Watson hits Angelo in the leg and he falls to the ground, screaming in agony. Charlie flinches at the gun shot but keeps her eyes firmly fixed on Robbo as he edges towards the ocean, pulling Joey along he says,

"Drop the gun officer or I will shot you." Joey cries and pleads with Charlie saying,

"Drop the gun Charlie please." Charlie swallows hard before lowering her gun a little way and saying,

"Your finished Robbo, you're going back where you belong." Robbo smiles now and says,

"I have nothing to lose so I may as well take as many people down with me as I can. How lost would you be without Joey to keep you company huh?" He smiles and puts his gun to Joey's head, Joey mouths,

"I love you." To Charlie before closing her eyes ready, Charlie raises her gun shouting,

"DROP IT, DROP IT NOW!" Robbo panics and throws his arm towards Charlie squeezing the trigger, a gun shot rings out and Robbo and Joey fall to the floor. Charlie collapses next to Joey grabbing at her and cradling her head, checking her she says,

"Joey are you ok?" Watson runs over and pushes Robbo over with her foot before checking his pulse, turning to Charlie and Joey she says,

"He's dead." Joey pulls Charlie into hug and begins to cry as Charlie looks at Watson and says, relief spread right across her face,

"Nice shooting." Watson nods and leaves the girls, making her way over to Angelo while dialling and calling it in.


	28. Chapter 28: A long road ahead

Chapter 28.

A long road ahead.

"The last three weeks have been a nightmare; everything I have tried has failed." Charlie grumbles as Michael watches the broken woman, trying desperately to think of reasons to explain her hurt and trying to convince himself that this time she will listen. Charlie gets to her feet, pacing the room she continues,

"I don't even know where she is." Michael sighs and says,

"Charlie maybe this is what is supposed to happen, maybe you both just need a little time…" He doesn't get the chance to finish before Charlie jumps down his throat, frustrated she says,

"I don't need any more time away from her; I need her here with me now and forever." Michael sighs again, this time harder before shaking his head, Charlie looks at him, annoyed by his lack of concern for how she feels she says,

"What?" He smiles an uncomfortable smile before saying,

"You don't need time, but maybe she does Charlie, maybe everything that has happened over the past few months has had a bigger effect on her then you thought. Maybe you should think about how she feels and not about how you feel, I mean the way she sees it everything that has happened between you two has been based on and around dramatic events in her life, maybe she just doesn't know what is real for you two and what is based on you wanting to simply protect her." Charlie sits down with a thump before saying,

"Of course I want to protect her, because I love her. I don't want anything bad to happen to her ever again, and I am willing to do anything to make that happen. She knows all of this, I have told her." Michael squeezes his stress ball before saying,

"Maybe she doesn't want to be protected Charlie, maybe she wants a normal relationship where she doesn't have to rely on your protection, maybe she wants to feel equal to you. Did you ever think of that?" Charlie shakes her head saying,

"We are equal, in every way. She has saved me to you know." Michael raises his eyebrow offering for Charlie to continue to explain her outburst,

"I mean she has taught me how to love, how to feel for someone beyond everything, how to be completely and utterly free and how to…" Charlie stops and seems to hesitate before finally admitting,

"She has helped me find the real me, the person I have been suppressing for my entire life." Michael smiles and says,

"And now maybe she needs to find herself Charlie, before she can be with you again, maybe she needs to work out exactly who she is and what she wants, from your relationship and from life in general, and when she is ready, she will come back to you." Charlie smiles as her therapist ends on a positive note before completely contradicting himself by saying,

"Or maybe she has found herself and has realised that she can't be with you, maybe she has other reasons for staying away from you. Who knows?" Charlie frowns at him before saying,

"You're supposed to know the answers." Michael shrugs before saying,

"Give it more time Charlie, I can only tell you what I think. The only answers will come when Joey is ready." Charlie sighs deeply and lays back in the chair before saying,

"After what happened with Robbo and Angelo I stupidly thought that everything would just fall into place, that we could finally start to look forward, move on with one another without all of this hanging over us, but when…" She stops and remembers the moment Joey had told her that she needed to be alone.

_Joey sits in the police station, shaking she looks to Watson who hands her some water before taking a seat next to her, wincing and holding her side, Joey notices the pain she is in and says guiltily,_

"_I'm so sorry you got hurt because of me Georgina." Joey looks to the floor as Watson nudges her playfully saying,_

"_Hey it's my job." They sit in silence for a moment before Watson says,_

"_Are you ok?" Joey feels a tear run down her cheek, partly a release from all of the fear, but partly because she has no idea of the answer to Watson's question, she has no idea how she is feeling. Watson watches the shaken girl and notices that she seems so lost, smiling she takes Joey's hand, forcing Joey to look at her she says,_

"_It will get better, in time. Just give yourself some time to work it all out in your own head and then deal with it your own way." She's sees Charlie making her way over and getting up she releases Joey's hand before saying,_

"_Just take your time and don't bottle it up, that will just make it worst." Joey smiles at the older woman's wisdom as Watson walks away, nodding at Charlie as she goes. Charlie takes a seat next to Joey and reaches for her hand, but is surprised as the younger woman pulls away and gets to her feet saying,_

"_Can we go now?" Charlie gets up and simply nods then follows Joey from the building._

_Not a word is spoken on the ride back to Charlie's house, despite Joey's protests Charlie had insisted she stay where she can keep an eye on her for a while. The two women enter the house and Joey excuses herself, heading for the bathroom as Charlie makes them some coffee. After several minutes Joey walks into the living room and takes a seat opposite Charlie, once again Charlie notices the distance between them and it confuses her, she thinks that after everything that had taken place Joey would want to be close to her, but she seems more distant then ever. Charlie bites her lip and says,_

"_Joey…" But before she can say anything Joey gets to her feet quickly and says,_

"_I have to go." Charlie gets up shocked by Joey's sudden need to leave she makes her way over to the venerable woman and places her hands either side of Joey, gripping her upper arms gently before saying, confused and hurt,_

"_Go where Jo? What is going on?" Joey looks anywhere but at the woman before her and Charlie feels dread raise inside her at the dis connect between them, she lets Joey from her grip before licking her dry lips and saying,_

"_Joey what…" Joey interrupts,_

"_I can't be around you Charlie." The cold words shock Charlie and she responds angrily, raising her voice slightly,_

"_What do you mean you can't be around me, Joey you love me. Don't you?" Joey stays silent before biting her lip and moving away from Charlie, Charlie walks towards her, the pain of Joey's words forcing her to shout now, trying desperately to get some answers she says while raising her hands,_

"_Joey talk to me." Joey flinches and this stops Charlie in her tracks, horror on her face she says softly,_

"_I would never hurt you Jo, don't you know that?" Joey sighs and sits down saying weakly,_

"_I know you wouldn't Charlie, don't be silly." Smiling a little she says sweetly,_

"_You are my hero." Charlie kneels in front of her and says while trying to make eye contact,_

"_Joey, you don't have to leave, I want you to stay." Placing her hand gently on Joey's chin their eyes finally meet as Charlie says,_

"_I need you to stay with me." Joey clenches her jaw before saying, barely audible,_

"_I can't stay with you Charlie; I need to be alone right now." Charlie is confused by her lovers words and says,_

"_No you don't Jo; it's the last thing you need." Joey gets to her feet, almost knocking Charlie over she says slightly angry,_

"_Don't tell me what I need Charlie, you have no idea what I need. You know nothing about me." Charlie sits on the floor, feeling as though she has just been punched in the gut she says, still reeling from Joey's attack,_

"_How can you say that? I know you better then anyone Jo." Joey closes her eyes and swallows hard, knowing that she needs to remain strong she simply says,_

"_No Charlie, you know a frightened, fragile woman who has never had the chance to discover who she is and what she is doing with her life." Charlie gets to her feet and walks to Joey, keeping her distance slightly she says, desperately trying to convince the young woman,_

"_Joey you know who you are. I have seen you and you are one of the most…" Joey interrupts shouting and taking Charlie by surprise she says,_

"_You know a victim Charlie, and if I stay now, that is all you will ever know." Charlie shakes her head and walks forward before stopping as Joey raises her hand saying,_

"_Please Charlie. Just give me some time, I need this." Joey's eyes plead and Charlie relents, watching as the love of her life walks out of the door again._

Michael watches the police woman as she swallows hard and then says, desperate for comfort,

"What if she never comes back, I mean I don't even know where she is Michael, and I have no idea if she is safe, if she is ok." Michael purses his lips together before saying,

"I think that is the point Charlie, I mean you want to know if she is safe but she doesn't want you to worry about her being safe all of the time. She doesn't want your relationship to be centred around you being her hero. I think she wants to know that what you have is real and that you love her, because of who she is and not because of everything you have been through together. She wants to know that your relationship is not based around your need to make sure she is protected." Charlie acknowledges her therapists point of view and closes her eyes, praying that she will be able to see Joey soon.

Joey walks into the café and takes a seat; a waitress drops a glass which makes a loud noise, startling the young woman. Sitting down Watson says,

"Hey it's ok, just a clumsy waitress." She smiles at Joey, trying to put her at ease. Joey half smiles back before saying,

"Thank you for meeting me here." Watson looks at the woman, concerned and hopeful she says,

"Have you spoken to Charlie yet?" Joey shakes her head slowly and Watson sees the pain in her face,

"Joey you should call her, she is so worried about you and she misses you so much." Joey looks to the table and plays with a empty sugar wrapper before saying,

"I miss her to Georgina but I need to do this, for both of us." Watson takes Joey's hand, preventing her from distracting herself by playing with the wrapper and forcing her to look up as she says,

"You should be together Joey. You belong together." Joey shakes her head and recoils her hand, resuming her distraction as Watson sighs and says,

"You will have to come back soon anyway Jo. Angelo…" with the sound of his name Joey looks at Watson now and says,

"When?" Watson swallows hard before saying,

"A few days. We need you to come back so we can prepare the case; there are still some loose ends." Joey grits her teeth before saying,

"You have my statement Watson." Watson nods and says,

"But you will still need to testify Jo, not for a while but we will need you close by. Besides it's not safe for you to be…" Joey shoots Watson a shocked look before saying,

"Robbo is dead Georgina, I'm safer then I have been for a while." Watson shakes her head saying,

"Robbo may be dead Joey, but Angelo is still alive and you are the main witness in his case, he was willing to hurt you before so I would rather have you where we can protect you." Joey begins to feel weak again and getting angry that she has been made to feel like a victim again she says while getting to her feet,

"I don't need to be protected Watson, I need to get my life back. Call me when you need me." Joey walks from the café, leaving Watson feeling as though she has done more harm then good.

Charlie walks into the station and is met by Watson who says while nodding towards Charlie's office,

"I need a word senior." Charlie follows her colleague into the office and shuts the door, turning to Watson Charlie says,

"Well, did you meet her? Is she ok? Will she come back? Where is she?" Watson takes a seat before saying,

"Slow down Charlie. I did see her and she's not ready to come back, I think she is scared of what will happen. With the trial, with you, with everything." Charlie rubs her temples and sits heavy at her desk before taking a long, drawn out breath and saying,

"Where is she?" Watson pleads with her boss and friend not to make her tell her but Charlie insists saying,

"Georgina please, I have to see her." Watson rolls her eyes and writes the address on a piece of paper, getting up she slides the paper over to her boss and says while leaving the room,

"I hope you know what you are doing?" Charlie nods her thanks and takes the paper.

After a few hours in the car Charlie pulls up to the address, she looks at the old beaten up house and wonders why Joey would choose to stay here. Breathing in and out for a few moments, Charlie calms herself before exiting the car and forcing herself slowly to the door. Knocking lightly she wait, holding her breath. The footsteps get closer and then the door opens a touch; a young woman peers through the gap and says suspiciously,

"You are?" Charlie smiles uncomfortable before saying,

"I'm um a friend of Joey's. Is she here?" The woman eyes Charlie for a moment before expertly sliding through the small gap, not allowing Charlie to glimpse inside she shuts the door behind her and looks at Charlie before saying,

"You're Charlie?" Charlie half smiles and nods her head before saying,

"I just need five minutes…" quickly the young woman says,

"Nope, she doesn't want to see you." Then turning and making her way back into the house she says,

"Sorry." Before closing the door in Charlie's face. Charlie stands for a moment and then turns to leave before thinking. _No Charlie, don't give up that easy. Turn around and camp on this doorstep until Joey agrees to talk to you. _Charlie turns around and knocks the door again; the young woman repeats her earlier answering method but this time looks annoyed,

"I said she doesn't want to talk to you." Charlie ignores the woman and shouts,

"Joey please, I know you can here me. I just want five minute, I have no idea what is going on, please don't do this." Charlie waits and the young woman watches her before saying,

"You have your answer, now leave." Charlie scowls at the woman before saying,

"I love you Joey, no matter what, please don't forget that. I'll be here when you are ready to talk." Charlie gives a dirty look to Joey's security guard before heading back and sitting in her car, preparing herself for a long and uncomfortable night.

Joey sits down and watches her friend as she looks out of the window before saying,

"Is she still out there?" Her friend nods and takes a seat next to Joey saying,

"Do you want me to call the police?" Joey smiles and says,

"She is the police Alex." Alex breathes out and then says,

"Maybe you could call your friend Watson, she could come and have a word, and then I could see her again." Alex smiles wickedly before Joey nudges her playfully saying,

"Watson is a traitor; she must have told Charlie where I was, so I'm afraid you will not be seeing her for a while." Alex sulks before pushing her arm through Joeys and saying,

"She's pretty." Joey laughs a little and says,

"I'm not even sure if Watson is gay Al so..." Alex pulls a face before saying,

"I meant Charlie, and believe me Jo, Watson is defiantly playing for our team, your gaydar must be broken." Joey pushes her friend before seriously saying,

"What shall I do Al?" Alex cuddles into her friend before saying,

"Tell me why you don't want to see her Joey, after everything I would have thought that you would need her now, more then ever." Joey smiles at her friend's innocence and says,

"I don't know Al. Ever since the day she walked into my life I have never been happier, more confused, more elated, more alive and unsure. She has a way of making me feel secure and insecure at the same time, yet whenever I am with her everything just seems to fade into the background." Alex watches her friend as she tries to explain her actions,

"When I heard she had been shot I couldn't think straight until I saw her, and then all I felt was guilt. We have been through so much together in such a small space of time, I just don't know if what we have is because she truly does love me, or because she feels sorry for me. I mean after Hugo…" Joey stops as the memories cause to much pain and Alex says,

"You know that Hugo was just a mistake Jo, she was confused. Don't you remember that confusion? I mean I slept with several blokes while trying to convince myself I was "normal", what ever that means." Joey nods at her friend before saying,

"Maybe I just can't..." Alex interrupts, getting to her feet she pulls Joey up before pushing her to the door saying,

"All I know is that you have a sparkle in your eyes when you talk about her and you are no fun, wallowing in your misery. Go and at least hear the woman out." Joey tries to protest but finds herself being forced out of the door, hearing it lock behind her she knows she will only gain entry again once she has completed her friend's request. Walking slowly to the car she taps the window lightly, startling Charlie, who winds the window down, unable to suppress her smile she says,

"Hi." Joey smiles back before saying,

"I guess we should talk." Charlie nods indicating for Joey to get in the car.


	29. Chapter 29: Nothing can break us apart

Chapter 29.

Nothing can break us apart.

Alex watches as her friend walks around the car and slips into the passenger seat, smirking to herself she thinks how sad Joey has been and how happy she could be, if she just lets Charlie back in. Closing the curtain she walks over to the settee and sits hugging a cushion, hoping everything will be ok.

Joey sits and plays with her hands, looking anywhere but at the woman beside her, Charlie sighs and feels tears working their way into her eyes, looking out of her window she delicately wipes them away before saying,

"How are you?" Joey feels herself heat up and she stumbles over her words saying,

"I um I'm ok I guess." Charlie looks towards the house and closes her eyes when she asks the next question, terrified of the answer,

"So who is…?" Joey interrupts, anticipating Charlie's question, sounding colder then she intends she says,

"Alex is just a friend Charlie, I wouldn't move on that quickly." Charlie faces the woman now, confused and hurt by her sudden hostility she says,

"Why are you being like this Joey? What have I done?" Joey bites her lip, trying to figure out what to say and how to say it, slowly she says,

"Oh God Charlie, you have done nothing, I just…" She stops before saying weakly,

"I can't let you look after me forever Charlie, I need to learn to stand on my own two feet." Charlie argues defensively saying,

"We can look after each other Joey, that's what you do when you love someone." Joey stays quiet for a moment before saying,

"Do you love me Charlie or do you just feel sorry for me?" Charlie screws her face up in disbelief before saying,

"Joey you know how I feel for you." Joey closes her eyes before saying,

"I made you love me Charlie, you never really wanted to; you have never been comfortable…" Before Joey can finish Charlie pulls the younger woman's face to hers and kisses her gently, Joey pulls away saying,

"Don't Charlie please." Charlie lets go of her and looks back out of the window before saying,

"I don't understand Joey; you know that I love you, where is all of this coming from? Before Robbo and Angelo, well you know. Joey everything was great between us." Joey begins to cry and Charlie faces her again saying,

"Don't shut me out Joey please." Joey opens the car door and says while rushing out,

"Just go home Charlie, I can't do this right now." Charlie leaves the car and follows Joey as the rain starts to fall she says desperately,

"Joey you can't just leave me, I need to know what is going on, I don't deserve…" Joey turns and says,

"You don't deserve what Charlie?" Charlie grabs the woman now, getting more and more desperate to be heard she says,

"What has changed Joey, just tell me" Joey pulls her arms from Charlie's and shouts,

"I have changed, everything has changed. Don't you see Charlie, I was never what you wanted, they where right, what you felt for me, what you feel for me, it's not real, its just guilt." Charlie looks confused before saying,

"Who was right Joey?" Joey stops herself before turning towards the house and trying to evade Charlie once again, stumbling she says,

"It doesn't matter Charlie, please just leave." Charlie grabs her again and roughly turns her saying,

"Joey tell me?" Joey clenches her fists before saying,

"Charlie please." Charlie can see the pain and pleading in Joey's eyes and pulls her close into a hug before saying more softly,

"Joey please tell me and we can get through this." Moving her back and holding her face she says,

"I love you, no matter what you think, I love you with everything I am. Please talk to me; please help me understand what you are feeling." Joey breaks down now and shivers as the rain becomes harder, thundering down and causing her to shout Joey says,

"He told me everything Charlie, he told me how you would laugh about me, how you would shrug off our relationship as nothing more then a faze you where going through." Joey moves away from Charlie and Charlie stands, rain dripping from her face as she takes in Joey's words, angry that Joey could believe it she says,

"Angelo told you that Joey?" Joey stands with her back to the woman and Charlie moves around her, facing her but not forcing eye contact she says,

"How could you believe him, don't you know me at all Joey. I would never say anything like that." Grabbing the broken woman now she says while taking Joey's face desperately in her hands,

"You are the only thing in my life that makes sense Joey, you where the beginning of my life and where never a faze. I love you! I could never explain just how much I feel for you, how much you have changed my life, how amazing you make me feel and how complete you make me." Joey looks to the floor ashamed that she let Angelo get to her, Charlie forces their eyes to connect again before saying, trying to hold back her tears,

"Joey please." Joey closes her eyes for a moment and allows Charlie's touch to sooth her, she opens her eyes slowly as the rain bounds down on the two women, they stare at one another before Joeys says,

"I love you and I'm so sorry." Charlie shakes her head and smiles before leaning forward and taking Joeys lips tenderly in hers, the women kiss deeply as the rain drenches them.

Joey walks through the door soaked and followed eagerly by Charlie, a smile plastered across her face as she is introduced to Alex, who quickly grabs her coat and says,

"Right I'm off out Jo, enjoy the peace and quiet."

Alex leaves and Joey pulls a wet Charlie into another strong and seductive kiss before pulling out and holding her close, their cold and soaked bodies sticking together, drawing warmth from one another, Joey whispers,

"I can't believe I ever thought that this was forced. I'm so sorry Charlie." Charlie releases Joey before saying,

"You where scared and confused Jo and Angelo used that to his advantage, forcing you to re live what we have been through and using my past…problems and stupidity to try and break us apart. It's not your fault honey; you have been through so much." Charlie kisses her love lightly before smiling and saying,

"Thank you." Joey looks at her confused and goes to say something but Charlie kisses her quickly, consuming her and losing herself within Joey's touch. Joey smiles as the two women extend their kiss before Charlie says,

"You really have rescued me Jo, you know that." Joey smiles shyly as Charlie continues sweetly saying,

"I could never love anyone more." Charlie shivers a little and Joey rubs her hands over Charlie's arms saying,

"God your freezing let me get you a towel." As Joey turns to move away Charlie grabs her back, wrapping her arms tightly around her she whispers while blushing,

"I know a better way you could warm me up." Joey smiles intently before kissing Charlie hard on the lips; she feels her entire body ache for the woman before her and pushes her body against Charlie's. The two women kiss for several minutes, becoming more and more passionate before Joey stops and looking Charlie in the eyes she takes her hand gently and leads her into the bedroom. After closing the door Joey runs her fingers over Charlie's body as Charlie watches the younger woman, holding her breath as Joey pulls Charlie close to her and consumes her with a delicate yet fiery kiss. Charlie loses her breath and feels her entire body give in to Joey's kiss, desperate for more Charlie pushes Joey against the bedroom door and forces her arms above her head, holding them there with one hand Charlie floats her other hand down Joeys side, slowly and seductively taking in each and every curve as she feels Joey's body tense with the pressure and the need to be touched, she feels Joey's breathing become more rapid and looks her straight in the eyes saying,

"I love you so much." Joey responds with a kiss, deep and powerful as Charlie continues to hold her arms in position, stopping Joey from touching her, building the need and tension. Charlie's free hand slips up Joey's t shirt and roams over her perfectly sculptured torso, Charlie feels Joey bite down a little on her upper lip as Charlie runs her finger close to Joeys bra less breasts, not quite touching but teasing her. Joey groans in delight as Charlie's tongue forces its way gently into Joey's mouth, exploring and lightly teasing. Charlie pulls her face away and then hovers millimetres from Joey's lips, teasing the flustered women. Joey leans forward, pleading with Charlie to make contact but Charlie continues to hover before kissing Joey quickly and teasingly, Joey tries to loosen Charlie's grip on her arms, frantically wanting and needing to touch her lover, but Charlie remains strong, enjoying her control over the younger woman. Charlie's hand makes contact with Joey's right breast, forcing Joey to arch her back up and moan loudly, Charlie smiles and kisses her hard on the lips before Joey finally gains some control, wrenching her arms from Charlie's powerful embrace and pushing Charlie backward, towards the bed. The two women fight each other while passionately kissing and teasing one another. Joey grabs Charlie's wet shirt and rips it apart, Charlie feels the buttons pop and looks at Joey, seeing the excitement in her eyes makes Charlie hotter and she pulls the woman by her waist, taking her in a slow and relentless kiss as she removes Joeys wet t shirt, flinging it across the room, Joey blushes slightly as she sees Charlie checking out her breasts which glisten with the rain water still hugging her body, unable to control herself Charlie dives at the younger woman, and they both fall onto the bed. Charlie straddles Joey and removes what is left of her shirt as Joey sits up and places delicate kisses around Charlie's stomach, her hands searching slowly up Charlie's back before expertly unclipping Charlie's bra, removing it and directing her mouth to Charlie's left nipple, Joey licks it slowly, enjoying the effect she is having on Charlie as she feels Charlie's hand reach down and pull her face towards her lips, taking them with desire and enthusiasm. Joey moans lightly as she feels Charlie's heart rate increase at her touch and deepens their kiss.

Charlie pushes Joey back and lays on top of her looking her deep in the eyes she says,

"You make me feel something I have never felt before, I want you all the time Jo." Joey smiles and kisses Charlie before gliding her hands down Charlie's body and unbuttoning her jeans, then she caresses her bottom and begins to kiss around her neck. Charlie smiles at the woman's touch and reciprocates by slowly hovering over Joey's body and placing kisses, starting from her lips and slowly moving down her body, covering her neck and then smoothing her lips over Joey's nipple, not quite kissing them but driving Joey wild with the feel of Charlie's soft lips hovering and just touching them. Charlie looks up at her lover and becomes more excited as she sees that Joey has her eyes closed and is biting her lips, trying desperately to control herself. Charlie makes her way back up Joey's body and whispers in her ear,

"Let yourself go Joey, I want to feel every part of you." Joey opens her eyes and her breath is taken as she finds herself staring directly into her loves eyes, staring deeper into her soul. They share a lingering kiss and Joey surprises Charlie by overpowering her and forcing Charlie's arms against the bed now, Joey holds the police woman down, gently but securely forcing her wrists into the mattress as she kisses Charlie now, hard and quickly on the lips. Charlie feels Joey knees forcing her legs apart and then feels Joey grind on top of her, moving slowly and purposely. Charlie feels the sensation between her legs as Joey's hips force their bodies closer, Joey then rocks on top of Charlie while kissing her neck and nuzzling into her passionately. Charlie wraps her legs around Joey's waist, forcing their pulsing intimate areas closer together. Joey moves faster on top of Charlie and Charlie can feel herself getting wetter and wetter for Joey, trying to control herself and convincing herself to hold on Charlie pushes Joey and they tumble off the bed and crash onto the floor, still entwined and kissing uncontrollably, not caring about the fall. Joey works her way down Charlie's body and slips her jeans off, revealing Joey's goal and causing Charlie to blush a little before moving to Joey, gently removing Joey's trousers , the two women admire one another's naked form before falling back into an attack of passionate and breathless kisses. Joey has the advantage and pushes Charlie to the floor before kissing her and then playing with her nipples once again, Charlie runs her hands over Joey's perfect body, feeling each and every dent and caressing every inch of her lover. Joey smiles wickedly before straddling Charlie, Charlie rests her hands on Joey's thighs as Joey slowly runs her fingers down Charlie's body, not losing eye contact once, Charlie quivers at the sensation and begins to lose her breath as Joey gets closer to her pulsing area, hovering for a moment Joey watches as Charlie's eyes plead with her to continue. Joey gently and lightly runs her finger over Charlie's centre before shifting on top of Charlie and leaning in, kissing Charlie as her fingers penetrate deep inside her lover, forcing Charlie to bite down a little on Joey lip and moan loudly. Joey smiles at Charlie's reaction and feels her body ache for Charlie's touch; She moves her fingers slowly inside Charlie and watches as Charlie bites her lip, not wanting to lose control just yet, Joey smiles again at the pleasure she is inflicting on her true love and with her other hand she takes Charlie hand and places it between her legs, Charlie feels Joey throbbing for her touch and she relents. Joey buckles as she feels Charlie's strong yet gentle touch inside her, pushing in and out of her aching centre. The two women kiss passionately and continue to pleasure one another, knowing and feeling that this was meant to be, and nothing can break them apart again.


	30. Chapter 30: waking up next to you

Only a short update because work is absolutely mental at the moment, but I promise I will try hard to update more. Enjoy and please do keep reviewing as it helps to spur me on. I hope you are all well and you are enjoying this fic as much as I enjoy writing it.

Thank you all for your reviews so far. xx

Chapter 30.

Waking up next to you.

Joey lies sleeping as Charlie turns in the bed, watching her lover with a huge smile plastered across her face. _I can't believe I ever let her go, I must have been insane. She is so beautiful and I'm going to make sure I spend ever second of our time together making sure she knows just how I feel about her. _Charlie smile's deeper as she sees Joey's nose wrinkle a little and a small smile capture her peaceful lips. Charlie raises her hand and gently removes some hair from Joey's face, so that she can immerse herself in the beauty of Joey. Charlie leans in and kisses Joey gently on the lips, causing Joey to shift a little but remain sleeping as Charlie continues to watch her, consumed by how much love and affection she feels for the younger woman, and thanking her lucky stars that Joey had let her back into her life. _I hate Angelo for what he has put her through, as if I could ever feel for him even a fraction of what I feel for Joey, even thinking about him now makes me feel physically sick. _Charlie frowns a little as she thinks about the fact that she will be interviewing Angelo in a few days time, not sure how she will contain herself when faced with him and cursing the fact that her seniority outweighs the conflict of interest issues, or rather the lack of police officers in her station outweighs it. Charlie focuses her attentions back onto the woman happily sleeping away beside her, and smiles again when Joey snorts a little before wrinkling her nose once again. _She's so cute! _Charlie moves her eyes down past Joey's beautiful neck and over her perfect breasts before leaning slightly to pull the sheet over her cold lover's body. Watching Joey again Charlie sighs slightly, wanting desperately to wake her, just to hear her voice and watch her face light up as she laughs, but knowing how much Joey has been through Charlie stops herself and just gazes at Joey some more. Lost in her thoughts she thinks how amazing it is that even with everything they have been through together, there is still so much love and passion between them.

"Stop watching me sleep!" Charlie smiles at her loves attempts to sound annoyed but coming of more grumpy. Then shuffling closer to Joey Charlie whispers,

"I can't help it; it's your fault for being so dam adorable." Joey smiles now, forgiving her love easily as Charlie plants a slow and endless kiss on Joey's lips. Joey eases into the kiss and feels herself getting hotter and hotter, completely overwhelmed that Charlie can make her feel so weak and so strong at the same time, and with just one kiss. Charlie smile a little as the kiss slowly comes to an end, she moves back a little so she can see Joey's face and then says,

"Thank you Jo." Joey looks at her confused and Charlie sees her expression and says,

"Thank you for loving me, despite everything. Thank you for letting me back into your heart." Joey smiles widely and lifts herself onto her elbows before kissing Charlie quickly and saying,

"Well thank you for coming back into my heart." Looking her intensely and deeply in the eyes she finishes,

"I love you." Charlie smiles and returns the beautiful words,

"I love you." The two women share a long and passionate kiss before being interrupted by a knock at the door, Joey sighs heavily and shouts,

"Go away!" completely aware of what she wanted to follow that kiss and annoyed that someone has interrupted their moment. Alex shouts loudly through the door,

"Ok but I don't think Constable Watson is willing to wait around while you two, um, make up for lost time." Joey smirks at her friend's candidness as Charlie goes red at the thought of Watson hearing Alex's words. Joey grabs Charlie's face and kisses her lightly before saying,

"Oh is my baby all embarrassed." Charlie shys away and Joey gets out of the bed, causing Charlie to moan a little and fall back in disappointment. Joey laughs at Charlie's overdramatic sentiment before saying,

"Come on honey, the sooner we get this over with, the better." Crawling across the bed and planting another passion filled kiss on Charlie's lips she removes herself before throwing some clothes at Charlie saying,

"Don't get to comfortable in those." She smiles cheekily and Charlie raises her eyebrows and laughs at her loves naughtiness.

Watson sits and waits as Alex brings her a coffee and then sits opposite the constable, nervous Alex says,

"So um…" Stopping in horror she realises she has no idea what she is going to say and shys away as she sees Watson watching her expectantly. Alex curses herself before finally saying,

"Would you like a biscuit?" _Smooth Alex. _Watson smiles at the younger girl and politely turns down the offer before saying,

"Um do you think they will be long, it's just I have a lot to do." Alex breathes in and goes to say something, anything to keep the sexy constable talking, but again losing her nerve she gets to her feet and says,

"I'll go check on them again." Watson smiles as Alex leaves the room.

Banging her head against the wall Alex can't believe that she couldn't even string a sentence together, Joey smiles at her friend and says while stopping Alex from causing herself brain damage,

"How about I do some ground work for you and then I can let you know where the land lies?" Alex nods her head appreciably and thanks her friend before saying,

"So you have to go to the station huh? You gonna be ok?" Joey smiles at her friend's concern before saying,

"I'm just going for some follow up questions, its Charlie I'm worried about. She has to actually interview Angelo. It's going to be really hard for her." Alex touches Joey's arm in support before frowning and saying,

"Isn't it conflict of interest, maybe she can get out of it?" Joey pulls a face before saying,

"She said she tried that but her bosses want her involved in the case as it was her and Watson who discovered Angelo's betrayal, so…" Joey trails off as she hears the bathroom door open; Charlie emerges and shyly greets Alex before saying,

"I guess we'd better get this over and done with." Joey takes Charlie's hand in support and the two women join Watson in the police cruiser, ready to face the horrors of the past few months, and finally get some answers.

Watson smiles as she notices the closeness of the two women and is happy for her boss, thrilled that she seems to finally be comfortable with who she is and what she wants. Joey sees Watson smile as she glances at them and moving from Charlie's embrace she says,

"So Georgina how about you? Do you have someone in your life?" Watson feels her face flush red before shaking her head in response and saying,

"Haven't got time for anything like that right now Joey." Aiming a cheeky wink at Charlie she finishes,

"Not everyone has time to fall in love; some of us have criminals to catch." She smiles as her boss taps her arm saying,

"I know what I'd rather be doing." Joey kisses Charlie lightly before saying,

"You can do both honey." Charlie smiles before saying,

"Good." Joey laughs as Charlie acts relieved before shocking Joey and saying to Watson,

"So what sort of women are you in to?" Watson gets flustered and pretends to check her fuel gage and Joey looks at Charlie, her mouth wide open before saying,

"Very subtle Hun." Charlie smiles and looks at Watson, wanting an answer. Watson laughs a little at her boss's assumption before avoiding the question by saying,

"You've been gay for a few months and already your gaydar is wonky." Charlie shakes her head before pushing a little further saying,

"I think my um gaydar works just fine thanks Watson. Answer the question." Watson smiles a little before pulling into the station car park, shutting off the engine she turns a little and looks at both women before saying,

"Ready?" Charlie sighs at her colleague's unwillingness to share anything personal and nods her head slowly. Joey holds Charlie's hand tightly as Charlie forces herself into police officer mode, trying desperately to think of the best way to play the interview with her former colleague and lover. Watson hands Charlie a clean uniform and says,

"I'll be in there with you so we'll just treat it like a normal interview. Ok?" Charlie nods her head and puts her game face on.


	31. Chapter 31: Danger ahead, slow down

Chapter 31.

Danger ahead, slow down!

Charlie walks into the bathroom as Watson shows Joey into Charlie's office and tells her to take a seat before closing the door and leaning against the desk. Noticing the nervous look on Joey's face Watson says,

"It will be ok Joey, Charlie is strong and she can deal with this. She will be professional." Joey smiles at Watson's attempt to put her at ease before saying while scrunching her face up,

"I'm really sorry about what happened in the car, it isn't any of our business." Watson blushes a little and then smiles and nods, accepting Joey's apology before walking around the desk and taking some papers. She sighs before saying,

"Look Joey the truth is that I am interested in women and when all of this started with Charlie and you it threw me a little because Charlie's my boss and I just didn't expect it." Joey watches Watson as she opens up and smiles before saying,

"You have been like a rock through everything that has happened Georgina and I know that Charlie appreciates everything and she trusts you. I guess she wants to see you happy, kind of returning the favour." Watson smiles and goes to say something but stops as Charlie enters the room, Joey beams a smile Charlie's way and then says,

"You ok?" Charlie nods before looking at Watson and saying,

"Ready when you are." Watson looks at Joey and pleads with her to keep their conversation a secret, Joey nods her understanding and Watson walks to the door saying,

"Ok let's get this done." Charlie leans down and kisses Joey quickly before saying,

"I'll be back soon." Joey smiles and watches nervously as the two women leave the room.

Breathing deeply and then releasing her breath Charlie opens the interview room door and enters, quickly followed by Watson who walks and stands behind Angelo.

Angelo looks at the table and sighs deeply before saying to Watson,

"Can someone else interview me please?" Charlie shakes her head and closes the door, throwing some files on the desk she says,

"There is no one else Angelo."

Angelo keeps his eyes on the desk as Charlie deals with the formalities, switching the tape recorder on and stating the facts before returning to the table and leaning against the back of her chair. She tenses her jaw before saying,

"Start from the beginning Angelo." Angelo shakes his head before saying,

"I'm waiting for my lawyer Senior Constable." Charlie shakes her head in frustrating before saying,

"Well how about we have a little chat while we wait." She takes her seat and looks to Watson who walks to the recorder and switches it off before leaving the room. The second the door is closed Angelo looks up and stares at Charlie before saying,

"How are you?" Charlie laughs a little in disbelief before saying,

"This isn't a cosy moment between two friends Angelo." Angelo sighs before reaching for Charlie's hand and saying,

"Please Charlie, everything can be good again, you just have to trust me." Charlie gets up quickly and paces while saying,

"You're insane Angelo. Why would you think that?" Angelo looks to her and smiles before saying,

"Oh yes I forgot, your gay now." Charlie looks at him, disgust in her face before walking back to the table and placing her hands down, leaning over him she says,

"What did Robbo have over you Angelo?" Angelo smiles confidently and leans back before saying,

"You have nothing on me Charlie." Charlie feels herself getting angry and leans closer to his face now, saying through gritted teeth,

"Tell me Angelo." Angelo leans in quickly and places a kiss on Charlie's lips, shocked and annoyed she moves away quickly as he smiles and leans back again saying,

"Charlie I will be out of here in a few days. The only reason you guys have kept me here is because I am a witness and my superiors haven't been able to clear this all up yet." Charlie looks at him now and moves forward before saying,

"What are you talking about Angelo, there is nothing to clear up, you where involved in the kidnap and attempted murder of Joey, not to mention everything else." Angelo sighs before saying, trying to convince the woman before him,

"I was working undercover Charlie, that's all." Charlie shakes her head in disbelief before leaning forward again, this time keeping a closer eye on him she says,

"What did Robbo have on you Angelo? Just answer the question?" Charlie can feel herself getting heated as Angelo just sits there grinning; she raises her voice and slams her hand down repeating,

"Answer the question Angelo!" The door opens and a man walks in saying,

"Don't answer any more questions Angelo." Watson walks in and shuts the door before introducing Charlie to the lawyer who takes a seat next to his client and says,

"This is highly unacceptable Senior Constable." Charlie bites her lip before saying while looking straight at the lawyer,

"We'll give you a few minutes with your client and then we expect some answers." Charlie nods to Watson who follows her from the room.

Entering her office Charlie screams in frustration and Joey leaps up and goes over to her as Watson shuts the door and says,

"Did he tell you anything?" Charlie shakes her head and says,

"Not really. He's implying that he was working undercover." She looks at Watson and says,

"Could there be any truth in that?" Watson shakes her head before taking a seat and saying,

"I don't think so, I mean from the conversations I heard I would have to say no, but then again you never really know." Charlie sighs and takes a seat and Joey looks at her and then at Watson before saying,

"No Charlie there is no way he is was working undercover, he tried to kill me." Charlie gets up and tries to calm her love; placing her arms around her she looks at Watson and says,

"Could you give us a few minutes please?" Watson nods and leaves the room. Charlie takes Joey's hands and gently places her onto the chair, kneeling beside her she says,

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have discussed this in front of you. Are you ok?" Joey shakes her head and says weakly,

"Charlie please don't let him convince you that he was working with you guys on this. I know that he was on that boat with me and I know that he was more then willing to…" She stops and looks Charlie in the eyes,

"Kill me." Charlie closes her eyes for a second before looking at Joey, leaning forward she places a delicate kiss on Joey's trembling lips and says,

"Ok honey." Joey looks to the door as Watson enters and apologises for interrupting them before informing Charlie that they should get on with the interview. Charlie sighs and looks at Joey who nods to indicate that she is ok. Kissing her lightly again she rubs Joey's arm before following Watson back to the interview room.

Sitting at the table Charlie watches as Angelo's lawyer doesn't take his eyes from her, slowly she says,

"So Angelo. Are you ready to discuss your charges?" Angelo shakes his head and his lawyer says,

"Constable Rosetta has already explained his situation to you Senior Constable Buckton." Charlie smiles and shakes her head before saying, while looking to Angelo,

"That may be but I don't believe him." Angelo's lawyer smiles before saying smugly,

"Well we are not here to ascertain what you may or may not believe Constable. My client has informed me of your previous relationship and I am moving to have you released from this case. Therefore no more answers will be given today." Charlie feels her skin crawl as Angelo's lawyer leans forward smugly, frustrated she says,

"It's Senior Constable Buckton Mr Prague, which implies that I have seniority over this case, you can not just request for me to be taken off it." Prague leans forward more and says quietly,

"Well Senior Constable Buckton it seems I can and I have. There is a clear conflict of interest here and I have raised that with your superior who has agreed to remove you from this case and replace you with someone who can be, lets say, more impartial." Charlie gets up and moves to the door, followed by Watson she turns and says,

"You won't get away with this Angelo, I assure you that much." The two women leave the room and Angelo smiles, glad that he can still get under Charlie's skin. Turning to his lawyer he says,

"Conflict of interest, that's good." His lawyer sighs and says,

"It's just the truth Mr Rosetta. Someone else will be here tomorrow to begin the investigation into your charges. So you had better tell me everything and then maybe we can get you out of here." Angelo smiles and says,

"Bail?" His lawyer shakes his head saying,

"Afraid not Angelo. The charges are serious so you will have to stay locked up here for the time being." He smiles at his client before concluding,

"But don't worry; we'll have you out of here in no time at all."

Charlie seethes as Joey watches her and holds her hand, Watson drives slowly and glances at Charlie through her rear view mirror before saying,

"I'm really sorry Charlie; the fax must have come through when I was picking you up, no one told me." Charlie smiles at her colleague and says,

"It's ok Watson, you didn't know. They should have told me directly anyway. Do you know who they have coming down to interview him?" Watson shakes her head saying,

"All I know is that he is a detective from another station who has requested this case and has been given a temporary transfer to our station." Charlie nods her head thinking that maybe she should just call her boss and get the facts. Joey squeezes Charlie's hand in support and Charlie looks out of the window thinking. _What if he is telling the truth? It will kill Joey if he is allowed back onto the streets and back at work. I know he's lying but I have nothing on him. I can't just let him get away with this. _


	32. Chapter 32

_Sorry its been so long guys. Work work work! It sucks! Anyway got a few good chapters coming up. A few surprises along the way. Just a short chapter for now to let you all know that I am still writing this fic. Hope your all well. xx_

Chapter 32.

Let the investigation begin.

Charlie wakes to see Joey sleeping by her side and smiles, happy in the knowledge that the woman she loves is safe and right back where she should be. Joey stirs a little as Charlie watches her and notices her frown, worried Charlie places her hand on Joey's arm and rubs her gently, Joey shoots up and throws her hand out, almost catching Charlie in the face. Charlie moves quickly and wraps her arms around Joey, calming her by saying,

"Your safe baby, I'm right here." Joey looks to Charlie sleepily and closes her eyes sighing hard she says,

"Will I ever be able to sleep peacefully again?" Charlie feels her heart break at her loves words and trying desperately to comfort her she says,

"One day baby. Just give yourself some time to get through all of this. You've had a really hard time. Anyway in the mean time I'm here beside you. Ok?" Joey places a lingering kiss on Charlie's accepting lips and the whispers while placing her forehead against Charlie's,

"Thank you baby." Charlie smiles at the closeness and whispers back,

"I love you." Joey smiles wildly and says looking into Charlie's eyes,

"I love you." Charlie takes Joey's lips in hers and they kiss slowly, caressing one another's soft lips and exploring each others mouths with their tongues. Charlie deepens the kiss and it becomes more passion filled as Joey leans hard against her lover and Charlie supports them by leaning closer to Joey. Charlie feels Joey's hands moving over her body and moans slightly as they fall back into bed. Charlie smiles as she kisses Joey and feels the younger woman's responses as she runs her fingers slowly over Joey's hips. Joey stops and leans over Charlie, looking her deeply in the eyes she says,

"I'm so glad you never gave up on us." Charlie leans up and places another kiss lightly onto Joey's soft lips before saying,

"I will never give up on us Joey. I love you so much." Joey smiles again and lies back on top of her love, she feels Charlie wrap her arms tightly around her and they become consumed in their love for one another.

Charlie smiles as she feels her lust for Joey rising inside her, feeling Joey's warm and beautiful body on top of her makes her feel amazing and safe. She captures Joey's lips intensely and the two women hold onto one another as their hands explore and move gently over each others bodies. Charlie breaks their embrace and whispers breathlessly,

"God I want you so much Joey." Joey smiles at this and kisses Charlie slowly and teasingly. Charlie feels Joey's hand working its way down her body and becomes more relaxed as she feels her warm palm slip slowly underneath her shirt and caress her stomach. Charlie looks pleadingly into Joey's eyes and Joey smiles again, knowing just how to tease her lover. Charlie takes Joey's lips again and she moans happily, they kiss passionately and Charlie takes Joey's hips in her hands but just as she is about to tackle Joey to the bed they are interrupted as Ruby's voice booms through the closed bedroom door,

"Charlie there is someone here to see you." Charlie sighs frustrated before shouting back,

"I'm busy Rubes; just tell them to come back later." Charlie waits for a response and smiles when she doesn't get one, returning to kissing Joey. Then she hears another voice, deep and clearly annoyed,

"Constable Buckton, I suggest you make time in your busy schedule." Charlie frowns when she recognises the harsh and rude voice. Apologising to Joey she slips out of bed and throws on some sweat pants and top. Joey covers herself in the bed sheet and sighs heavily as Charlie leaves the room.

Charlie walks into the living room, annoyed and frustrated by the interruption on her day off she looks at Ruby who politely leaves the room. Looking to the man in front of her she sighs deeper now before saying,

"Now why would they send you?" The man smiles now and says,

"Because they need someone impartial and I couldn't get more impartial now could I?"

Charlie shakes her head and walks into the kitchen indicating for the man to follow, knowing that the last thing she wants is Joey to overhear the following conversation. She walks to the counter and begins to prepare some coffee, hearing the man behind her she says without looking round,

"Coffee?" She waits for a reply, knowing that he is loving how uncomfortable she is right now he simply says,

"You know how I like it." Charlie cringes at his arrogance and then turns to face him, putting on an obviously fake smile she says,

"So why?" He looks at her faking confusion before saying,

"Why what?" She sighs and says,

"Why did you take this case Andrew?" He smiles a little before saying,

"So I could see you, of course." Charlie shakes her head and turns back around, focusing back on the coffee she says,

"You're not impartial Andy. Why did they send you?" He takes a seat and sighs deeply before saying,

"Because I convinced them that I could look at both sides of the case. I mean I do know both of you after all. I just know you a little better then Angelo." Charlie cringes again and turns, placing his coffee in front of him as he says,

"You look good by the way." Charlie rolls her eyes and takes a sip of her coffee before saying,

"Why are you here?" He takes his time answering the question, blowing his coffee and taking a lingering sip before placing the mug back down and looking directly at Charlie,

"I have to interview you and you're…um girlfriend?" Charlie realises that this was more of a question then an answer and smiles before saying,

"Yes my girlfriend Andy, the woman I am in love with." He tilts his head and says with a cocky tone,

"Put of men for life did I?" Charlie rolls her eyes again but doesn't answer the question; instead she takes his coffee and places the mugs in the sink before walking to the back door and indicating for him to leave while saying,

"We'll get changed and meet you at the station." Andy stands and walks to the back door, leaning in he whispers,

"I missed you Charlie." Then places a kiss on her cheek before smiling and walking out of the door.

Charlie wipes her cheek and closes her eyes. _Why would they send him? This investigation is going to be far from impartial. I have to call someone and complain. God Joey is going to freak out about this. What the hell is going on?_

Joey watches as Charlie seems to be lost in a daze, she saw how uncomfortable the man had made her love but she also sees how confused and stressed Charlie now looks. Not wanting to confront her right now Joey sneaks back into the bedroom and gets back into bed.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33.

I promise you.

Charlie walks back into the bedroom and sits heavy on the bed, sighing hard she falls back and rests her head on Joey's lap. Joey smiles slightly while the confusion of the past few minutes swirls in her mind, creating several different reasons for Charlie's discomfort. Smiling Charlie says,

"I wish we could just stay in bed all day." Joey kisses Charlie quickly and says,

"Why can't we?" Joey bites her lip, praying that Charlie opens up to her and tells her the truth. Charlie sighs again and then rubs her eyes before getting to her feet with a groan and making her way to her en suite bathroom while shouting back,

"Because that was the new investigating officer and we have to go to the station for interviews." Joey closes her eyes and thinks about her next question, not wanting to push Charlie and make her feel as though she doesn't trust her, but before she can stop herself the words filled the room,

"You know him, don't you?" Charlie stops and realises that Joey must have seen them together, thinking she says slowly,

"We used to work together; he's a bit of a fool." Joey frowns, knowing full well that there is more to it but scared of why Charlie wouldn't just be honest with her. Charlie leans against the sink and sighs heavily, desperately wanting to tell Joey everything, but unsure of how she will react and not wanting to put any more pressure on Joey's already overflowing mind. Smiling Charlie walks from the bathroom and sits back onto the bed before taking Joey's hand and looking her in the eyes,

"We just didn't really get on baby; he was always trying to play silly little games with me to make himself look good. Not really sure what he is doing here." Joey smiles and makes her way out of the bed, Charlie watches as Joey makes her way into the bathroom, her perfect naked body making Charlie ache once again.

The drive to the station was in silence and Charlie wanted so badly to talk to Joey, make her see that everything is and will be ok, but she just couldn't, not right at this moment, it was too much. Joey smiles as they pull up outside the station and Charlie places her hand on Joey's thigh saying,

"You ready?" Joey looks at Charlie's hand and then opens the car door, slipping out she says,

"Let's just get this done and go home." Charlie feels Joey's annoyance and while rising from the car and closing the door she says,

"Are you ok?" Joey nods and says unconvincingly,

"Yeah, just a bit worried about the interview." Charlie smiles weakly and watches as Joey makes her way towards the station, jogging a little to catch her up Charlie touches Joey's arm and spins her gently so they are facing one another before saying,

"We dated but only for a few weeks. He was arrogant and childish and when we broke up he was a little too much to take." Joey smiles and says,

"You don't have to explain Charlie; it's none of my business." Charlie tilts her head and says,

"I know you saw us together and I just wanted to clear it up. Besides I am your business and I want you to know everything about me, good and bad." Charlie kisses Joey lightly and they make their way into the station.

Andrew Davenport watches as the two women enter the station, tapping his thumbs on the stirring wheel of his car he thinks. _How shall I play this? _

Charlie walks over to Watson as Joey takes a seat and picks up a discarded newspaper. Watson nods towards Joey and says quietly,

"How is she?" Charlie smiles a little and says,

"Trying to be strong as usual. I think she will be ok." Watson watches as Charlie struggles to ask her something, smiling Watson touches Charlie's arm and says,

"What is it boss?" Charlie laughs a little at Watson's ease and says,

"Do you know why they have sent Davenport?" Watson looks confused and says,

"Davenport?" Charlie nods and continues,

"Yes. He showed up at my house this morning and said that he was now in charge of the case and that he would be interviewing me and Joey this morning." Watson shakes her head and indicates for Charlie to join her in the office. Charlie points to the office and Joey nods to show she understands as Charlie mouths,

"Five minutes." And then enters the office with Watson, closing the door and looking at her colleague with confusion as Watson says,

"Charlie. Davenport was relieved from duty two years ago. He was found to have raped and beaten another female officer. There is know way that he is taking over this case." Charlie looks even more confused and says,

"Then why would he be here, why would he say that he was the investigating officer?" Watson shakes her head and says,

"I don't know, but you need to report this, with your history..." Charlie looks at Watson now and realises that Watson must have done some checking up on her. Watson smiles, knowing exactly what Charlie was thinking she says,

"I read your file." Charlie laughs a little at Watson's cheek before saying,

"I read yours to you know." Watson smirks a little before saying,

"Bet that made for some interesting reading." They both laugh a little and Watson walks over to Charlie, placing a hand on Charlie's arm she says,

"I'll look into Davenport; you just focus on Joey and make sure she is ok." Charlie smiles and thanks her friend before leaving the office and joining Joey.

Joey looks confused as Watson says to them,

"You may as well go back home, I will let you know when the investigating officer gets here." Charlie smiles and stands, followed by Joey. Back in the car Joey taps her seat as she waits for an explanation. Charlie smiles and turns to Joey who looks at her expectantly before saying,

"I thought that man this morning was the investigating officer?" Charlie shakes her head slowly before taking Joey's hand and saying,

"Can we talk more when we get home honey, I don't want to do this here?" Joey looks worried and Charlie gently moves Joey's chin with her hand, forcing their eyes to meet Charlie says softly,

"I will tell you everything when we get home honey. I won't keep anything from you. I promise you."


End file.
